Hopelessly Hopeful
by Eisac Namhort
Summary: When a group of regular average girls get mixed up with a talented band, Fall Out Boy, their lives change dramatically. AN/ the beginning is rough prior to my writing class, ending chapters are much better! Hope you read that far haha.
1. Prologue

**Hopelessly Hopeful**

**Prologue**

Sweat was rolling down the side of Pete's cheek. It had been unusually hot that day, so Pete had decided to stop a moment to cool down. He found a small wooden bench on the side of the street. It seemed to have been there for ages, the wood was no longer smooth but cracked and flaky. It appeared to have formed a dull grayish color on the surface. Unsure of how stable the bench was going to be, Pete took a seat carefully and relaxed for a moment, realizing it would hold his weight. There were many people walking around shopping with their families and began to wonder what his family was doing right now. Pete missed them terribly, he was part Hawaiian from his mother not to mention his smile and he had his father's strong distinctive chin. He missed his little sister Hilary and his baby brother Andrew too. They always supported him throughout his journey to become a musician.

Putting his head into his hands he noticed something out the corner of his eye. A small rectangular book, abandoned at the end of the wooden bench, staring him in the face. Who was the owner of this book, he wondered. Pete glanced around the street trying to see if anyone was returning to collect their forgotten possession. No one near him seemed to be concerned about losing anything. Hesitant of whether or not to peek inside, Pete thought if he could find a name in it, he might be able to return it. What was in it, he wondered? Grabbing the book, he slowly opened the cover, feeling a little uncomfortable by the fact that this was someone else's written thoughts. Noticing on the first page it said, visual journal in black pen. His being uncomfortable was justified, yet the word visual intrigued his curiosity.

Having a successful clothing line, Clandestine Industries, he enjoyed seeing interesting drawings to give him ideas for new products and styles.

Flipping through a couple pages, he found many uniquely construed drawings. Some even made him laugh, like the Golden Snitch from the story of Harry Potter. He had seen all the movies and immediately recognized it. Thumbing through a few more, he saw there was poetry as well. Some had been dated years ago, but there was one towards the back that appeared to be recent. The poem read,

"Emptiness"

"A feeling of emptiness inside,

There is a huge void in my heart,

I can not find.

Unable to handle the emotions,

I lose control of myself.

I am pretending there is a reason to continue,

Continue a life without a soul.

Hidden from the day, the truth burns within me.

A concealment of identity.

Traces of loneliness everywhere.

How can I fight it?

Pressures of lost time and a reflection unknown.

I seek a forbidden love,

Chained down by my own desires.

If only there was someone out there,

To consume my emptiness.

I beg you,

Find me!"

It was signed Casie Treston. These words appeared over and over in his head, when he could no longer look at the book, he set it aside. Pete contemplated what he had just read. Being a lyricist for his band, Fall Out Boy, he himself had written words of this nature before, but this was different. This was someone else's words, a girl who seemed so sad and alone. Understanding how personal these words were, he could not bear to leave the book behind for fear another finding it.

"What if they throw it away or someone decides to blast it over the internet and she sees it", Pete said to himself. He knew he had to return it to this girl, but how would he find her?

"Pete!" yelled Patrick from across the street. "We gotta get going. Andy and Joe are waiting on us."

Shaking his head, Pete realized Patrick, the lead singer of their band, was motioning him to come. Patrick was his best friend; they spent most of their time together touring different countries with their band. Patrick was about the same height as he was, but not quite the same body type. Pete never missed a chance to take his shirt off in public, showing off his eccentric tattoos that covered most of one arm. Patrick's features were different as well; his hair was a light sandy brown, and his eyes were crystal clear blue. On the other hand, Pete's hair was a dark brown almost black at times, and he had intense brown eyes that resembled a creamy caramel. Seeing his friend continually motioning for him, he grabbed the book, jumped from the bench and hastened to catch up.

"Leila" "Cara" "Have you seen my journal? I can't find it anywhere!" Casie yelled in a nervous tone.

She knew all her private thoughts had been written down in it and fears of someone reading it overwhelmed her. She could feel a knot starting to form in the back of her throat as she tossed her blue pillows off her bed and pulled the tiger striped sheets back, hoping to find it under them. That journal was a way for her to relieve stress and express her emotions when she could not out loud. If anyone that knew her found it, she would be devastated.

"Have you looked under the bed?" Leila asked. "Yes, it's not there," Casie cried.

"When did you see it last?" said Cara. "I had written some stuff down before we went to those shops on Wilshire and put it in my bag, I thought." Casie said queasily.

Cara looked at Casie with her brilliant emerald green eyes and noticed her face was blood red, "Don't worry it will turn up; we can go back and look for it later, but we are late for the movie."

Leila Davison and Cara Scott had been her friends for the past 5 years. They loved doing everything together and always were there for each other. After college, they decided it would be easier on all of them if they shared a place to live in Chicago. This opportunity gave each one the chance to save up money, and not to mention the fact that they were becoming more and more inseparable from this arrangement.

They had been planning to see this movie tonight, Sweeny Todd, for weeks. Cara was not as excited as Leila and Casie, but she knew it meant a lot to them.

Unfortunately, since the discovery of her missing journal, Casie was not really up to going to the movies, as she normally would have been. Seeing her friends pleading faces, she reluctantly decided it was best that she went. Leila would not have forgiven her if she did not.

The theater in town had recently been redone; the sign was lit up and could be seen from blocks away. As they arrived, Casie saw the fresh parking space dividers lined around each car. Surprisingly, they managed to find one up close by the front doors. They got out of Cara's car and started making their way to the ticket booth; Casie could smell the fresh paint that covered the outer walls. This paint was a smooth eggshell color with midnight blue surrounding the posters depicting the different movies. They received their tickets for Sweeny Todd and Casie followed behind Leila and Cara into the theater. The girls had decided it was a good idea to avoid getting refreshments as they had been watching their figures and went instead to search for seats.

Leila led the group to the back of the room, where they snagged the upper most middle row. It was pitch black; they could hear the crunching of popcorn under their feet as they made their way across. Settling in their seats, the curtains opened and the movie finally was about to began. Leila and Cara could not bring themselves to remove the smiles off their faces from the movie being full of excitement and romance. On the contrary, Casie did not once smile or speak to either one of the girls the whole time. All she could focus on was when she was going to begin a quest for her journal.

Cara and Leila noticed Casie's behavior towards the end of the movie. Cara had given Leila a look of concern. So, she then leaned next to Casie's ear and whispered "are you still upset about your journal?" All Casie could do was nod.

"We'll go first thing in the morning to look for it, I promise." Leila said with a reassuring voice.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Chance Meeting**

Pete could barely open his eyes from the sun glaring through the windows the next morning. Kicking the covers off his legs, he rolled out of bed knowing he was still exhausted as usual from only getting three hours of sleep. Pete had been struggling for years with a sleep disorder, but it made him uncomfortable to discuss it with anybody. So, he spent most of his nights on the computer reading messages from his fans.

He sat there on the edge of his bed for a moment, rubbing his eyes wishing he could sleep more. He dropped his hands down by his sides resting them on top of the fitted sheet and then strained to see around the room. He noticed the journal sitting on his dresser. The thoughts of this mystery girl, Casie Treston, fell back into his mind. If he did nothing else today, he had to at least try and find this person to return the book.

Not caring what he looked like, Pete skipped his shower and thru on some pants and a hoodie. The dog at his feet, Hemingway, glared up at him with a look of content and trust for his master. Hemingway was a white and brown spotted English bulldog, Pete knew he could not live without him. This dog had been there for him through a lot of hard times when no human ever had. "Hey, Hemmy. Let's get you some food, boy" said Pete.

He walked into the kitchen to get Hemmy's bowl. Even though it was a small kitchen with dark cherry cabinets, a marble countertop and a tiny black fridge, it was just what the four friends needed. Joe was sitting at the circular cherry table that matched the cabinets by the bay windows eating Fruit Loops, Joe's favorite. The onyx drapes that coordinated with the color of the little fridge were blowing away from the wall behind Joe. The temperature had still been higher than normal which unfortunately caused them to turn the air conditioner on.

"Hey Joe, have you seen Patrick this morning?"

Lifting his head from his cereal bowl and wiping the milk off his chin, Joe mumbled "Naw dude, he went to that photo shoot, remember?"

Reaching for a can of dog food and pilling the lid back, he scooped out chunks of beef covered in gravy with a little spoon for Hemingway. Pete had forgotten about Patty boy's big photo shoot for best vocals. "Damn, I needed him to go with me to Wilshire, but…his shoot is way more important." Pete said with a guilty look on his face for being upset.

"Andy is going to be with his girlfriend for a few days, but I've got nothing better to do today" exclaimed Joe, seeming excited that he might be able to go somewhere with Pete. "What do you need to do that is so important on Wilshire?" asked Joe while scuffling to the sink intending to rinse his cereal bowl out.

Setting the dog's food onto the floor next to a glass casserole dish full of water, Hemingway was ecstatic finally able to stick his nose in the food, sniffing that sweet smell of beef. Pete was hesitant telling Joe the truth, but knew he would not let it be if he said nothing. "I found this journal on the bench next to me in front of one of the shops yesterday. I thought I might see if anyone is missing it or looking for it."

Joe studied the book that was lying on the counter next to the empty can of dog food. Knowing his friend, Pete watched as Joe's curiosity grew. He stretched his arm out towards it, but Pete, anticipating this found his hands on the journal first.

"Come on man, I want to see what it says," Joe complained.

"I don't think you should see inside, it is someone else's private thoughts." Pete said with a little frustration in his voice.

Joe just stared at Pete for a second and realized he was serious, "Alright dude, chill, but didn't you look in it?" pouring him self a glass of orange juice to wash down the taste of cereal.

Pete fetched a cup from the drain, filling it only half way full of water. Sensing the need to lie, "yeah, but only to find a name, so I will know who to give it too." Pete stood there wishing Joe would quit starring at him with judgmental eyes.

The sounds of rustling and clanking came from the basket by the door, when Pete fumbled for his keys "Come on let's get out of here. Someone could be searching for it right now." Opening the door, he shoved Joe out, yelled bye to Hemmy and slammed it behind them.

Casie had gotten up early that morning knowing it was going to be a long day of searching. She found some folded jeans in the clothes basket, grabbed a shirt from the closet and slapped some makeup on. Feeling anxious, she went to Leila's room, pouncing down beside her on the bed.

"Shit…Casie, you scared me!" Leila jumped.

"I'm sorry, but you've got to help me find my journal today like you promised. Where's Cara?" Casie asked while removing pink pillows from Leila's head to hear her more clearly.

Leila slid the covers down which were on her head as well and looked at the clock; it was 9:38am. Her eyes blood shot, she squinted up at Casie "Cara had a job interview at 9:30am, she won't be out for another couple hours."

Casie needed all the help she could get but was glad Leila was there with her. "Let's go, hurry and get ready!" she yelled while hopping off the bed and out her door.

Leila finally sat up after a few minutes, felt the knots in her hair and mascara down her cheek; huffing, she slowly shuffled to the bathroom to take a shower.

The girls made their way to Wilshire, retracing every step from the day before. They went in and out of stores, up and down the sidewalks; Casie even looked into the near by trash cans thinking someone could have tossed it. It being a weekday, there were fewer people out shopping; she knew with less people wondering around there might be a better chance of seeing the book on the ground. Over and over again, Casie and Leila went up and down the street of Wilshire passing candy shops and clothing stores, also trying to be discrete for fear of appearing nuts. They had searched for what seemed like hours, when they came to the conclusion it was hopeless.

"We have searched everywhere and I am famished. Let's get some food in our systems before we leave." Leila said while holding her stomach which was growling louder by the minute. Feet sore and tired from tromping around over every inch of concrete, it was almost too easy to agree. "I guess so," Casie managed to say wishing the journal would appear right in front of her.

There did not seem to be many people out today and it was if no one would ever walk by. A newspaper was swirling around like a tornado in the middle of the street as the wind blew. It lifted into the air and landed near Pete's foot from a car speeding by "Pete, we have been sitting on this bench for two hours, it's no use!" Joe whined. "No one is coming for that book and not to mention my butt is numb."

Kicking the paper further away from him self and watching it rising in the air once more, Pete understood how Joe felt. His butt was also tingling and worse he could not control his hunger anymore.

"Fine, I am starving anyway. We can come back tomorrow, same time." Pete said sadly.

Joe was beginning to grasp how important this was to Pete, but did not fully understand. Whatever was written must have really moved Pete, Joe thought to him self. Having been hungry also, Joe suggested a place they could eat at that wasn't too crowded. "Let's go to Donnie's Diner on the corner." Pete nodded and followed behind Joe.

This particular diner had a welcoming atmosphere to it. Hanging on the walls, oak frames with aged black and white photographs within them surrounded the diner. All the seats were classic candy apple red while the floor resembled a checker board. Down the isles between tables, they weaved past servers and around a few customers. Making their way to the back door, they decided to sit outside away from the traffic of servers racing to get drinks. They made sure the table had an umbrella to hide from the sun considering they had already been roasting from earlier. Pete made sure to sit facing away from the diner, so he could see if someone was wondering around the street, looking franticly for something.

There was an old couple sitting behind Joe munching on salads discussing retirement plans and the table behind him had two younger girls eating sandwiches. The song "Pretty In Punk" came to Pete's mind when he saw them, because of what they were wearing. The girls had an eccentric look about themselves which he loved. He noticed their pink and brown converse had words drawn on the tips of the shoes. They wore jeans with holes in the knees and were tattered in other places, but in a tasteful manner. Their shirts appeared to be home made by the way the letters were coming up on the sides, one in big letters read "shit happens when you party naked" Pete kind of chuckled when he saw it, being able to relate. The other shirt said "why put a new address on the same old loneliness." Recognizing these words from one of his songs, he was flattered she liked the lyrics. Both the girls had shiny brown hair, although one longer and lighter than the other, it was beautiful blowing in the wind. He could not make out every feature on their faces but knew they were pretty. Normally he would have flirted with them, but his mind had to stay focused on finding the owner of that journal.

Leila watched Casie as she picked at her ham and cheese sandwich they had ordered from Donnie's Diner. The table they chose annoyed Leila because of a shorter leg making it wobble back and forth. Cussing under her breath, she was very frustrated not being able to rest her arms across the top.

"You need to eat, Casie. You are going to make yourself sick if you don't calm down."

Lifting her head from the view of soggy ham and stale chips, Casie looked as though she could cry, but held the tears back. "I can't help it, I have so many secrets and pictures that I love in that journal. What if someone I know finds it? What if they read it? What if they laugh and make fun ….?" Casie said increasing her voice with every word.

Leila really never thought about that, but interrupted immediately with attempts to comfort her, "Everything will work out, and we'll find it. It has to be here somewhere, but there is no reason not to eat and torment your self about this." Leila reached across the table making the table drop towards her patting Casie's shoulder gently.

"I know," Casie responded now in a softer voice. "Let's go, I can't stand being here anymore."

Ignoring the conversation about butterflies Joe was trying to have with him, Pete started to wonder what this girl looked like and if he would ever truly know who she was. He could hear the cars driving down the street, and the birds chirping in the few trees that were near by. Looking at the people walking around them, he noticed the cute girls behind him beginning to argue. His attempt to listen, straining his ears to overhear them was difficult. They said something about one of the girls needing to eat and her tormenting herself. Not usually a prying person, Pete decided to continue listening leaning back further in his chair and heard the girl directly behind him increasingly getting louder. He was able to understand her words now with ease; she had secrets and pictures in something. Could this be the girl he was searching for? If so, how would she react to him having read her journal?

Pete noticed they were getting up from the table. If he was going to ask her, the time was now. Startling Joe, Pete leapt from his seat and rushed after the girls, knocking his cup that just had ice left in it.

Joe unsure of what to think yelled "Pete, wait up!" and chased after him.

Ignoring Joe's raves from behind, Pete continued to follow them and when finally catching up, tapped the shoulder of the girl that sat behind him at the diner.

Casie turned around looking confused and without thinking said in a frustrated voice "What do you want?" After seeing the hurt look on this guy's face, Casie regretted her quick response to the tap on the shoulder.

Leila spun around after realizing her friend had stopped; her face became pale to ghostly white. Casie could sense Leila starring at her now. Meeting with her eyes, she instantly knew what Leila was thinking. They had both been obsessed with Fall Out Boy and recognized Pete Wentz and Joe Trohman immediately. Still staring at each other Casie and Leila decided they needed to be as calm as they possibly could.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, but I couldn't help overhearing what you were saying back at the…" Pete started.

"No, I am sorry for snapping at you." Casie interrupted. "I am just upset right now" regretting ever being in a bad mood in the first place.

Pete was sure this had to be the one, "I wanted to know if you had lost a journal? I found one yesterday on the bench over there and figured the person who misplaced it would return."

Casie's eyes began to widen as he mentioned the journal. "Is your name, Casie Treston?" Pete asked.

A sense of relief swarmed all over her body, someone had found it. Casie's face lit up when she heard him ask her name, but then suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment come just as quickly. She deduced the only way he could have known her name was by reading it, within the pages of her inner most secrets.

"Yes" she said awkwardly making sure not to look Pete in the eye.

Casie noticed Leila and Joe continually glancing at each other and occasionally smirking. She bumped the side of Leila's elbow with her own; to knock her out of the trance Joe obviously had her in. Straightening up, Leila realized Casie needed assistance getting words across to Pete. "Can we have the journal back?" Leila asked with relief knowing she would never have to listen to Casie complain about it again.

Pete suddenly remembered leaving it on the kitchen counter by Joe's bowl of Fruit Loops. "Crap, I left it at our place." Pete moved his sight from the girls to Joe with a awkward look wondering what to say next.

Starring at Leila the whole time, Joe suggested "tomorrow we have nothing planned if you girls want to come over to pick it up and maybe have lunch?"

Pete was astonished that Joe invited them to their place seeing how he rarely invites anybody over. He and Patrick have a hard time getting Joe to socialize with girls.

Leila responded immediately, "sure we can come, but we have one more friend, Cara, who will be with us, if that's alright?" Knowing Cara would be hurt if they did not invite her too, Leila made sure to ask.

"No problem…oh and I didn't get your name." Joe said grabbing Leila's hand to shake it. Joe loved the feel of her hand in his, they were soft and warm.

"Leila pleased to meet you and this is Casie which you might have guessed from her journal." Looking at her friend and seeing the look of annoyance Casie bestowed to her, she shrugged.

"Thanks for that, buddy" Casie said sarcastically.

Pete glanced over at Casie and gave her a sweet grin that made her blush. Just then Joe reached into his pocket and found a strip of paper, asked one of the girls for a pen and wrote the address down using Pete's back. Joe handed it to Leila, shook her hand one more time and bid them farewell until tomorrow. Pete just stood there a minute with a grin still on his face. They watched Casie and Leila walk away until they disappeared into the distance.

Pete shifted his head to Joe's and said, "Nice one."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Lunch Date**

It was about 2:30 in the morning when Casie concluded she could not sleep knowing her journal was still at Pete's. She did not think he would do anything with it, but the thought still continued to pester her as she laid in the dark listening to the sound of the wind brushing against the side of the house. Casie also wondered what the chances of it falling into the hands of a member of Fall Out Boy were. The thought blew her mind. Finally exhausting herself from analyzing the situation, she managed to fall asleep.

Leila was the first to wake up the next morning, which was highly unusual. Leila's favorite things to do are stay up late and sleep till mid afternoon, but today she had a reason to be awake and excited. "We are going…to have lunch with …Fall Out Boy today!" Leila sang loudly through the brightly lit hall from the sun. She made her way to Casie's room to pay her back for rudely waking her up yesterday. She slowly opened Casie's bedroom door, making sure not to let it squeak too much. After creeping up to the side of the bed, Leila leaned over her head getting as close as she could to her ear and began to sing again, loudly. "We are going…to have lunch with…Fall Out Boy today!"

Casie sat up suddenly with a groggy sensation forming over her and not to mention a ringing ear. All she could do was look up at Leila, shoot her a look of disdain and threw a blue pillow at her from behind her head. Dodging it, Leila happily sang her way out of the room and went to the kitchen to give Cara the good news.

Casie gradually got out of bed, not worrying about her looks and followed Leila into the kitchen where Cara was sitting at their tiny wooden table for two by the window. Cara had fixed her a plate of buttered toast with grape jelly dripping off the sides.

"How was your job interview yesterday, Cara?" Leila asked as she poured herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"Oh not really sure, but hopefully everything went okay. They didn't have many people apply for this nursing position." Cara responded.

"Well, that's good news for you, right?" Leila asked. Cara just nodded as she tried to swallow the huge bite of toast.

Casie had staggered up to the fridge that was covered in funny sticky notes they left each other and delivery menus to find something for breakfast when Cara mentioned the journal to her. "So I heard you…kind of…found your journal yesterday."

Looking at Leila who had the biggest grin on her face Casie had ever seen, just rolled her eyes and said "Yeah and did you hear who found it and where we are going today for lunch?"

Cara did not share the same passion for Fall Out Boy as Casie and Leila, but loved their music just the same. Cara especially like the voice of the lead singer, Patrick Stump; every time she heard him sing you could tell she enjoyed it from her eyes sparkling.

"Leila told me. However, I have some errands I need to run this morning, but they should not take long. When is this lunch date?" Cara asked.

Hearing the spoon clink against the side of the bowl, Leila's head shot up from her cereal, looking straight at Casie hoping she had heard a time decision yesterday. Casie had no idea what time Pete and Joe were expecting them and apparently it showed, because Leila's grin had vanished without a trace.

Leila began to freak out, ranting around the house. Casie attempted to calm her "We can still go over there, just relax." But Leila could not relax; she did not want to barge in on them unannounced and make Joe uncomfortable. Leila plopped herself on the couch, looking a little depressed and decided to get the address out, just in case. She looked over the little piece of paper for a few minutes starring at the name of the street, Cork Tree Avenue, then turned it over and found a number on the back. It read, 586-9241 ~ Joe.

Casie sat across from Leila hoping she would cool down soon and noticed her grinning from ear to ear again. Confused, Casie asked "Why are you smiling all of sudden?"

Leila jumped off the couch and ran to the phone, "We can call them. I have Joe's number!"

Cara now interested after hearing Leila's voice escalate "Girl, how did you convince him to give you his number?" Her chair turning to face them as Leila took the phone off the hook.

"I didn't do anything, we just connected. It's hard to explain." Leila said dialing the number on the back of the paper.

While Leila was on the phone, Casie asked Cara if she was excited about eating lunch with one of the most amazing bands on earth. Cara just kind of giggled and said "Super duper excited!" quoting a movie they had seen about a hundred times.

Just then Leila came back from speaking with Joe, "We are meeting them at 4 pm. I know it is sort of late for lunch, but they also have a few things to do before we come, they forgot about. Are ya'll as pumped as I am?"

"Super duper excited, right Cara." Casie laughed.

"Sounds great, Leila." Cara smiled.

After hanging the phone up with Leila, Joe frantically ran around the house. "Get up! The girls are going to be here at 4 and this place is disgusting!"

Pete could hear Joe from down the hall, sat up and looked around his room realizing he was right. "I have to do something about this mess." He had clothes all over the floor, glasses on his nightstand and some chewed shoe strings he found of Hemmy's. Pete could still hear Joe running around yelling.

"You know how girls are; they can be here hours early!" Joe exclaimed snatching every jacket and pair of shoes he could find from around the living room. And now shoving all the games from their five different game systems into the cabinet of their black entertainment center, Joe then rushed to the kitchen.

Patrick came out of his room and laughed at him. "Since when do you know how girls act before dates?"

"Shut up and help me clean, Patrick!" Joe snapped.

Pete had finished cleaning his room and then helped Joe and Patrick with the dishes. Wiping down the counters, Pete discovered they had not even thought about what they would serve the girls to eat. He opened the freezer and all he saw was hot pockets and popsicles. "That is not good" Pete said.

"What's wrong Pete?" Joe asked. "We don't have anything to cook for them." Pete replied.

Joe began to stomp around the house again searching for phone books and delivery menus. "Oooooohhhh, he is never going to stop, Pete." Patrick said looking annoyed.

"We can order some steaks and have Mac n Cheese with it." Pete smiled. "Ha ha, you are so romantic, Pete." Patrick sarcastically stated.

"Fine, that's fine! Let's go get it." Joe scrambled.

Later on, the guys finished preparing for the girls arrival by changing clothes, fixing their rocker hair and were done by 3:30 pm, surprisingly having time to spare making sure everything was perfect. They all wore casual, but comfortable clothing, seeing how this was not a real date. It had been weeks since they had any female friends over. This was going to be a fun day for them, hopefully.

"Did we have any plans for after the meal?" Patrick asked. Pete suddenly remembered hearing about this dance club that had recently opened two blocks down from their house. "We could go to Club 422, down the street. It's supposed to be awesome and we can ask the girls if they want to go too; if this lunch thing goes well first."

Pete heard a knock on the door, and some giggling coming from the other side. He knew they had finally arrived.

Leila, Casie and Cara had made their way to Cork Tree Avenue. Having no problem finding a parking spot right out front, they got out of the car pulling at their shirts and fixing their hair one more time. Walking up the steps, Cara managed to get to the crimson metal door first and lifted the golden aged knocker up and down. Leila and Casie were overcome with laughter and were obligated to hold on to the iron railing as they stepped up to Cara's level.

They could not believe this had happened to them. After all the concerts they had been too and praying for just a glimpse of these guys; they were going to eat lunch at their house. Who knows what else could happen, they might even become good friends with them and be invited back.

They were all a little over dressed and knew it, but they could not pass up looking irresistible in front of the men most girls could only dream about meeting in this kind of situation.

The door swung open, an attractive punkish looking guy stood in the doorway wearing tight jeans and a green shirt that said Clandestine with a black dress jacket over it; it was Pete Wentz. Casie wanted to faint at the sight him, but contained her emotions thinking it would freak him out.

"Come in, make yourselves at home." Pete said.

"Wow," Cara exclaimed. "This was not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Pete responded unsure of how to take Cara's reaction.

Cara's face became a rosy pink, thinking she might have offended him. "No, I love it; there are no million dollar paintings and fancy sculptures. Ya'll seem like normal guys with a normal, nice place."

Pete was overjoyed by this because that was how he saw himself, as a normal human being. He hated being famous and expected to look and act a certain way. Having paparazzi follow you day in and day out, trying to make you seem like a hero or an idiot for buying a certain type of burger was frustrating.

"Thanks, so are you all hungry?" Pete asked.

Joe jumped from their brown leather sofa rushing to greet Leila and the other girls. He managed to trip over the rug on the way and stumble, but caught his balance on the side of the matching leather chair. Unable to contain herself, Leila chuckled at him for a second. Readjusting his shoe, Joe looked up at them and smiled with a cherry red face and bright red ears.

Walking around Pete, he stood in front of Leila who had nudge Cara and Casie aside. "Hey Leila, good to see you again" Joe whispered. Having already made a fool of him self, Joe's confidence had diminished, but became aware Leila did not mind his unintentionally goofy behavior.

They all sat around the table eating, laughing and having a great time. The girls thought it was cute that they were eating a cartoon version of Mac n Cheese. Cara sat next to Patrick, telling him about her future career in the medical field. He listened intently, fascinated by every word she said. She could tell they were hitting if off right away. Leila, of course, sat by Joe and they spent their time discussing movies and guitar hero. Casie ended up sitting next to Pete, and they did not say too much to each other at first. They just sat there listening to the other conversations. Pete felt awkward knowing some of her personal thoughts and she did not know whether Pete had really read anything.

"Did you enjoy the meal?" Pete asked Casie seeing the half eaten steak left on her plate.

"Oh, it was wonderful. I love steak with Mac n Cheese!" Casie laughed uneasily. Pete just gave her a little smile from the corner of his mouth. He knew she was a little uncomfortable sitting next to him.

By then everyone seemed to have finished their meals, the guys gathered the dishes and put them in the dish washer. Then they joined the girls in the living room to chat some more about each other. Pete did not sit down seeing it was a good time to return the journal and had asked Casie to join him in his room.

"I want to give you what you came for." Pete told her. Casie was relieved to finally be getting her journal back from him. She followed him to his room and saw it lying on the dresser by his bed. She let out a small giggle seeing the pizza blanket in the corner. Pete just smirked after seeing what she saw. His room resembled him, paintings he obviously did himself hanging, pictures of friends and family everywhere and his dog Hemmingway snuggled down on top the white cotton comforter.

"This is Hemingway, but I call him Hemmy." Pete said as he rubbed the dog's forehead. Hemingway's tail was wagging ninety miles per hour, making grunting noises from Pete scratching behind his ears. He slowly rolled onto his back sticking his stomach out hoping he would rub it as well. "He is a spoiled dog and my best buddy in the whole world" Pete said in a baby voice rubbing the dog's belly.

Casie loved how Pete treated Hemingway, but could not help changing the subject back to the journal. "Thank you for finding me and returning this. It means the world to me." Casie said as she grabbed it off the dresser. "I have never parted with it before, until now."

Removing his hand from Hemmy's tummy, Pete did not say anything to her feeling like he had invaded her personal space. And then he heard the words that made his stomach ache, and wished he had not eaten so much.

"Did you read my journal?" Casie asked with a concerned look on her face.

Unsure how exactly to respond, "I...I did, but not all of it. I only saw two pages." Pete stammered.

"Can I ask which ones?" Casie said sensing the warm blood rushing to her cheeks.

A question Pete really did not want to hear, but could not lie about for dread of making to situation worse. "I saw the golden snitch and a…poem."

"Was it the last one in the journal?" Casie asked. Pete knew where this was going, but hoped this would not make her despise him. "Yes it was and I thought it was sad, but touching and beautiful." Pete replied quickly.

Casie knew this would happen. She just kept focusing on her black boots, trying to not look up at him. She managed to whisper, "Did you show it to anyone else?"

"No, I never showed it to a soul. I…I have some old lyrics that sound similar, no one has ever seen before; not even Patrick, if you wish to see them." Pete said trying to make her feel better.

Casie finally looked up into his caramel eyes and saw how concerned he was for her feelings. She could not help but smile at him for not telling everyone and making fun of her poem. She could have hugged him at that point and her position towards Pete was coming across, because he had a full grin this time, teeth and all.

Staring into her shimmering sapphire blue eyes, Pete asked if she was busy tonight. "The guys and I are going out to a club, if you and your friends want to join us." Pete said with the wide grin still upon his perfectly shaped face.

"I would love too!" Casie squeaked excitedly, the tension now gone from the room.

"I told the guys to ask your friends too. And since you are already dolled up, you won't have to change." Pete said with enthusiasm.

"Aw, aren't you sweet, but can we use your bathroom to freshen up?" Casie begged, beaming from the thought of going out in public dancing with Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy.

"Sure, it's on the left down the hall." Pete pointed out.

The others had just as much luck getting the girls to go out with them. The guys gathered in Pete's room talking about how awesome this day had been so far, while the girls were crowded in the small bathroom meant for one person fighting over the mirror. This night could only get better, they all thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Dance, Dance**

They made their way through the energetic crowds and managed to find the bar in the very back; it was the only thing lit in the room. The rest of the place was very dark with the exception of a few black lights hanging from the ceiling, which made the word Clandestine stick out on Pete's shirt. This made it very easy for Casie to find him when they were separated from each other. She and the rest of the girls unfortunately were wearing dark colored shirts and therefore could not be seen very well, but they were low cut on the chest which the guys liked. Patrick and Joe had similar clothes to that of Pete's, just a stylish shirt and some jeans.

People were dancing everywhere, up on the stage, around below it and even some dancing on top of the side tables against the wall. Pete was right this place was the hottest thing in town. The fast paced music was so incredibly loud it was hard to hear anything that was said. Patrick, using his hands, suggested they take a few shots before going out to the dance floor. He motioned for the bartender and asked for six shots of Liquid Valium, slipping him a twenty. Cara had wondered why Patrick ordered that particular shot because it was her favorite. She had never mentioned it to him before and wondered if it was his too.

Patrick passed the shots out to each one of them, and they toasted "to a wonderful night and new amazing friends" Patrick said glancing at Cara.

"Cheers," they all said in unison. Knocking them back and licking their lips, the guys were impressed Casie, Leila and Cara liked to drink as much as they did. Patrick ordered another round before departing for the dance floor.

After finishing the shots, Joe asked Leila if she would dance with him. "Yes, I would love…" Leila tried to say, but Joe was already pulling her to the middle of the room before she could finish.

Patrick and Pete just shook their heads, while Casie and Cara could not stop laughing at Leila's surprised face by the unexpected actions of Joe.

Sitting in one of the bar stools, Cara stared at Patrick hoping he would ask her to dance, but saw he was avoiding eye contact with her. "What was the matter with him," she wondered to herself; they were getting on so great. Pete had noticed Patrick's behavior as well and nudged him towards Cara. "Ask her to dance," Pete said soft enough where the girls could not hear, but loud enough for Patrick. He was sort of shy when it came to dancing with girls, but reluctantly leaned over to Cara's ear and asked her.

"Do you want to…dance?" Cara, with a look of relief said "Sure!" She thought it was adorable how nervous Patrick was and reassured him he would be fine and they would not rush getting to close.

It was just Pete and Casie left at the bar now, he stood next to her letting his arm brush against hers and waited asking her anything for a second, not sure if she would dance with him at all.

Casie was hesitant as well, but decided not to wait for Pete to ask her to dance. She spoke before he could "Will you dance with me?"

Attempting not to appear shocked by this, "If you're sure…I would love to" Pete said. He took her hand and held it up to his chest as they walked over to the others.

Joe was jumping up and down, swinging his arms around in the air; making Leila unable to dance from laughing so hard. Patrick and Cara had moved towards the corner dancing with a little bit of space in between each other.

At last, Casie and Pete began to move to the beats of the song. Suddenly, strobe lights clicked on, filling the room with flashes of a cheering crowd. Never looking away from each other, they began to move closer and closer together as the song progressed. Casie's body was now pressed tight against his, moving her hips back and forth in harmony with his. Their fingers became inner twined, and Pete raised her arms into the air and back down, trying to impress her with his seductive dance moves. Making Casie smile, he raised her arms once more, but this time putting them around his neck, while his hands found her waist. Noses almost touching at this point, they could feel each others breath on their faces. They continued to stare into the eyes of one other for a moment.

Joe flung himself towards the ceiling as he does in their music videos, and unexpectedly landed directly on top of Pete and Casie. All three of them tumble to the ground legs flying up in the air. Hitting his head on the sticky floor, Pete sat up rubbing the knot that was beginning to form immediately, then made sure Joe and Casie were all right. Seeing they were fine, he could not help but cackle at Joe.

"Are ya'll okay?" Leila asked rushing to help Joe to his feet.

"We're fine, Leila." Casie managed to say still thinking of how close she and Pete had just been to each other.

"Let's go get another drink" Joe said with his hand over his shoulder massaging it, and signaling for Patrick and Cara, who saw the whole thing. The group carefully moved through the crowd back to the bar. This time Joe ordered the drinks, trying to make up for ruining Pete and Casie's dance not to mention his own with Leila. A few minutes later, the bartender handed him six Absolute Stresses with extra vodka in each. They took their drinks to one of the tables on the side of the wall and found abandoned chairs to sit in. Resting a minute, Cara and Patrick could not help but continually stare from Joe and Leila to Casie and Pete.

Apologizing repeatedly, Joe could not believe he just did that in front of everyone, especially Leila. He sat back in his seat with one hand still on his shoulder and the other around his drink. Being on the side of his hurt shoulder; Leila began to massage it for him. Leaning towards her, Joe thanked her for not being mad at him for causing a scene.

After finishing their drinks Patrick asked "Are we ready to leave, it is getting late" thinking of how tired he was and noticing the same of the others. Shaking their heads, they all agreed it was time to go home.

Returning to Pete's house, Casie did not forget to grab her journal from him, the whole reason for this night ever happening. She started to head out the door to Cara's car when Pete stopped her. "I had so much fun with you tonight and I would love to see you again if that's alright with you." Pete said holding Casie's hand in his. She was glowing from his words and lifted her journal to open it. She took the pen that was attached to the side and wrote her number down on a clean white page in the back. After putting the pen back and closing it, she looked up at Pete and placed it within his hands again. Confused, Pete stared into Casie's eyes. "I will be back for that" Casie said no longer embarrassed from his knowledge of the contents within it. Stunned by this, Pete just smiled and waved goodbye holding the journal tight as she walked out the door.

Leila and Cara had said their goodbyes as well and the girls headed home. Hearts pounding and heads swimming, they rode in silence replaying every second of the night again in their minds. All experiencing moments of desire for the guys, they were beyond speechless this could ever happen; especially with members of one of their favorite bands. Unsure of what the next day would bring, the girls drifted into their separate bedrooms as if they had dreamt the entire night.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Joe's Surprise**

"Hello?" "Is anyone home?" Andy yelled coming in the door back from his girlfriends.

It was around noon the next day, when Pete, Patrick and Joe finally awoke from hearing the sounds of Andy's voice coming from the hallway. Tossing his hunter green duffle bag into his room, Andy sat on the leather sofa to rest from the long drive.

As the guys came out of their rooms to greet him, Andy asked "why are you still asleep, did you stay up late last night or something?" Glancing at each other and laughing under their breath, they decided to fill Andy in on the events of the past few days.

Andy Hurley, the drummer of their band Fall Out Boy, was average height with longer frizzy brown hair stopping above his shoulders and carrying a mustache and occasionally a short beard on his face. Wearing glasses most of the time, he had the combination appearance of a nerd with a tattooed rocker.

The whole time Andy listened carefully to his friends' story about the journal on the bench and the girls that ate lunch with them. Then, they told him of the club afterwards and Joe going berserk as usual.

Andy was astonished all this happened while he was away, "Nothing ever happens when I am here with you guys, but the minute I leave you go on dates with mystery women." "I missed all the fun!" Andy said jealous of Patrick and Pete for being absent during Joe's circus performance in the club.

Sitting across next to Patrick, Joe could not help but flick Andy off. He was still a little humiliated by what happened and now Andy, his best friend, was making fun of him for it.

"Listen, I know you guys are excited about these new girls and everything, but I got some news to tell you" Andy said changing the subject and wiping the grins off their faces. "Our manager called and we have to fly to California early in the morning for an interview with the APO." Andy exclaimed.

"APO, what does that stand for?" Joe asked looking bemused.

Andy rolled his eyes at Joe's ignorance "Aids Prevention Organization, we donated to last month." "So, you need to pack tonight, we will probably be gone for a week or so" he said to his buddies.

Patrick turned towards Joe "You better call Leila like you planned and tell her we'll be gone tomorrow." Having perked up from hearing Leila's name, but sad they were leaving and would not be able to see her for a while; he grabbed his phone to give her the news.

Pete was relieved Joe was telling Leila they were leaving in the morning, knowing she would tell Casie. He did not think he could call her right now; unsure of what happened last night. He knew the alcohol made him act the way he did. Plus, after being in a relationship that had ended very badly two months ago with a girl named Ashlee, he was not sure he could handle another serious one right now. Focusing on packing and preparing for the interview, he left all thoughts of it behind for the time being.

"I'm a leadin man, and the lies I weave are oh so intricate…oh so intricate" Leila woke to the sound of her phone ringing one of the songs by Fall Out Boy, her new best friends. Realizing she had set that particular song as Joe's, she shot out of bed and grabbed it from the charger.

"Hey, Joe" Leila said half asleep. "How are you this morning?" "I did not expect to hear from you so…you're what?" Leila said now fully awake. "Going out of town in the morning? When will you be back? But…alright, have a safe flight." Leila hung up the phone not sure whether to be upset they were leaving or happy Joe was going to call her back later. She left the phone on the bed and hurried down the hall to Casie's room.

"Get up, I have something to tell you" Leila said. Having no idea what she was rambling on about; Casie sat up in her bed keeping the tiger striped covers rapped around her shoulders, trying not to fall back asleep.

"I just got off the phone with Joe…" Leila told her.

Casie surprised he had called so soon, "What did he have to say?" she yawned.

"They are leaving for California in the morning, but should be back in a week; Joe said he would call me later today to talk more" Leila said half gloomy, half excited.

"Why California?" Casie wondered.

Leila only heard some of what Joe had said about California because he spoke so fast over the phone, "Something about an interview, I think."

"Let me know if you hear anything else" Casie said as Leila walk out the door to give Cara the same news. She could not help but wonder if Pete was going call her later like Joe intended to call Leila.

The sunlight began to fade from the windows, forcing Leila to close the blinds and turn lamps around the house on. After returning to her spot on the couch in the living room, she continued to read a book, Harry Potter, while waiting for Joe to call. Her cell phone sat on the coffee table in front of her and was never out sight. Picking it up frequently making sure she had no miss calls, Leila began to wonder if he would ever call.

Coming into the living room, Cara saw her slouching down on the couch with her hand struggling to hold up her head. "That book must be terribly interesting" Cara tittered.

"Huh?" "Oh, I can't concentrate" Leila confessed.

"I know…you have not moved away from your phone all day." Cara said with a hint of resentment from Patrick not swapping numbers with her last night. "At least you know he is going to call at all. Patrick is too shy to even ask for my number."

Realizing she had been acting a little selfish towards her friends, Leila dropped the book down on the coffee table and suggested they go do something for a while, maybe take a trip to Hastings. Cara seeming more cheery ran to collect Casie from her room. Not forgetting to grab her phone, Leila and the others headed for the local movie store.

Hastings was the one place that Leila, Cara and Casie could always come to and relax. It was a small building filled up to the rafters in movies, books and music. Sitting in the tiny peach chairs by the magazine rack, they loved reading and chatting for hours about movies, work and of course, the guys they were currently involved with. However, this time it was a little different.

"They are going to be gone a whole week." "What if they meet some random girls in California and forget about us?" Cara worried having only known Patrick for a day.

Leila and Casie could not imagine Pete, Patrick and Joe intentionally finding other girls right now, remembering how well they hit it off yesterday. Comforting Cara, Casie reassured her that Patrick was head over heals for her and would most likely be thinking about her the whole trip. "Did you see the way he was constantly staring at you in the club? You have nothing to worry about." Cara's eyes found Leila's and saw her shaking her head concurring with Casie.

"I'm a leadin man, and the lies I weave are oh so intricate…oh so intricate." Leila jumped from her seat hearing a noise come from her jean pocket. Struggling with her pants to get the phone out, she shakily flipped it open. "Joe!" Leila answered louder than anticipated.

Cara and Casie listened close, waiting patiently during Leila's call. "Sorry about that, how are you? I'm fine…yeah. How are the others? Cool…really? I will tell her. Oh…has he not? We are at Hastings, just a neat place we get our movies from. Sure, okay…bye!" Leila finished her conversation.

"What did they say?!" Cara snapped before Leila could even get her phone closed. Grinning at Cara, "Joe said…Patrick has not stopped talking about you since we left last night." Her face was shinning brighter than Casie or Leila had ever seen before. Not believing her ears, Cara sat back and waved a magazine back and forth fanning her self.

Giggling at Cara's reaction, Casie turned to Leila and asked how Pete was. Leila paused for a second. "He is good, but Joe said he avoids the topic of you. And they tried to ask him why, but he would change the subject every time." "I wonder why. The way you two were dancing last night you would have thought…you had been together for months." Leila stated forcefully.

Casie's heart stopped in her chest. Could it have been from giving him the journal? Imagining herself in his shoes, she realized it might have been a little weird. Maybe she was being paranoid and he just had not found the time to call her, after all he was a rock star. Yet, Joe had called Leila twice already. Unable to think about it anymore, Casie asked if the others were ready to leave.

Feeling sorry for her best friend and seeing her a little upset by this, Leila did not mention the fact that Joe was planning on calling her every night that week.

Patrick, Pete, Joe and Andy had been staying in a small, dumpy hotel outside of Los Angeles. Their manager mistakenly booked the wrong hotel and was forced to send them to a cheesy West Coast Inn. They made do; as they were glad it was only for a week. The nearest grocery store, however, was the vending machine outside by the phone booth. Pete and Patrick were in the same room while Joe and Andy shared another. Missing their own beds, they wished they had not come to California, but knew it was for a good cause.

Pete spent his time listening to Patrick complain about not having Cara's number and never changing the subject no matter what Pete tried to discuss. After a few days, Patrick got up the courage and asked Joe to get it from Leila.

"Hey, Joe could you get Cara's number from Leila for me, please?"

"Finally…dude I was afraid you stay a pansy forever" Joe said as he ran to get his phone.

This took even more out of him considering how shy he was, but Patrick returned to his room and finally called her. To Pete's astonishment, he was so calm on the phone and told her he wanted to see her as soon as they got back.

Listening to Patrick's conversation with Cara, he became aware he had not called Casie once and worried she would be upset with him. They had such a pleasing time dancing together and he was very attracted to her. But, he still was uneasy over the thought of being close with another so soon.

The week was almost up and Joe was calling Leila two, sometimes three, times a day now. Being in the same hotel room as Joe, Andy was glad for him, but became annoyed every time he called her. Joe would pace around the tiny room, even around the beds, speaking loudly into the phone laughing and doing impressions of Leila's favorite actors. Andy would just lay there with a pillow over his head, yelling at him to go outside on the balcony.

After talking constantly to Leila the whole week, Joe had a deeper understanding of her. He realized how close he was becoming to her and wanted to move their relationship further. He planned to give her a gift to apologize for his behavior before and hoped this would increase their chances of seeing each other more often.

The last day they were in California, he decided to go ahead and ask Leila to go on their first official date when he returned.

"Leila? Will you go out with me, tomorrow? You…you will. That's wonderful…I can't wait!" "Oh and I am bringing you a surprise. Ha ha, bye." Joe hung up the phone.

Happy Leila had accepted his request for a date; Joe spent his last night contacting a friend in search of his gift. It was unusual to give something on the first date, he knew this, but needed to do this for her as well as him self.

On the evening of the date, Leila was running around the house searching for the perfect outfit.

"Where is he taking you?" Cara asked quickly as Leila ran past her.

"We are going to Rousseau's Lounge…you know that French restaurant off Cabanel Street" Leila said returning to her room with a black skirt from the laundry room. Cara followed her into the room and sat upon the pink bed.

"Oh…I always wanted to go there, but I never dated anyone who could afford it" Cara said with jealousy forming in her words.

Leila could tell Cara envied her by this "You have been getting awfully close to Patrick and he definitely can afford to take you to a place like that…you know."

Cara flushed a rosy red and agreed with Leila "You are right…and I am happy for you." "I hope you know you can't come back without juicy details" Cara laughed.

Leila pulled a shirt off the hanger from her closet and tried it on while snickering from Cara's orders. "How does this look together?"

Casie now entering from the other room, "Oh I love it! You always knew how to wear pink."

Cara shook her head agreeing "Pretty, Joe is not going to know what hit him."

Arriving at Rousseau's Lounge a little before their reservation, they waited at the bar for a few minutes and ordered some fancy wine by Chablis. The restaurant was dimly lit with soft candle light on each table and around the walls. Covering the tables were white linen cloths and napkins to match in the forms of swans. The place had a sweet smell in the air like being in a field of honeysuckles. You could hear the murmuring of near by conversations, most of which were about how stunning the restaurant was. Leila was so excited and surprised at such a romantic place for their fist date, but did not mind considering it was Joe. She was beginning to get use to Joe's special behavior. It was unlike any other guy she had ever dated before; that was what she loved about him.

"Thank you for taking me to such a nice place. I have never been somewhere this expensive." Leila said glancing into Joe's eyes while taking a sip of her sweet wine.

"You're welcome…you look so beautiful tonight." Joe could not stop staring at her with a wide grin upon his face.

"Aren't you sweet? And you look so handsome as well." Leila commented on his black slacks with a blue button down dress shirt and shiny black tie.

"Your table is now available, if you would kindly step this way" the host said directing them towards their freshly clean candlelit table.

Joe turned away from the host and held his hand out towards Leila "Shall we?"

Leila took his hand and they followed the host to their table. Fixing their chairs and unfolding the napkins, they picked up the menus. Scanning it, Leila noticed there was only four entrees to choose from, but could only make out what two of them actually were. Her French was a little out of form considering it had been since high school when she studied the language.

The waiter approached the table with a glass pitcher of water. Use to customers unable to understand the menu, he immediately began explaining what each meal consisted of.

"We have today apple-sage stuffed pork chops, baked chicken en papillote, broiled lamb chops with oyster mushroom ragout or grilled filet mignon with vegetables. What will you be having this evening?"

Leila and Joe moved from their menus to the waiter and said "Baked chicken en papillote, please" unintentionally at the same time. Laughing in hushed tones not to disturb anyone else, the night continued to be perfect. Joe was incredibly charming, but his usual self making Leila hold her stomach from laughing so hard. They had conversations anywhere from Fall Out Boy to movies even to what kind of pets they prefer.

Leila was having the best time of her life; she never had so much fun on a date before, especially a first. Most of her first dates were awkward and ended quickly. With exceptions of her friends, Casie and Cara, Leila felt like nothing could top this date with Joe.

The night was winding down and they were now finishing the rest of the wine. Leila's sides were still aching from laughing so much at Joe. She saw him motion for the waiter; she assumed he was ready to leave and wanted to get the check.

As the waiter came to the table, he leaned down towards Joe. Joe whispered something into his ear and the waiter looked at Leila smiling. He winked at Joe and ran off to the host's stand.

"What is going on Joe and why did he wink at you?" Leila said firmly.

"You will see." Joe said ticking Leila off. She was not fond of being left in the dark, but excitedly wondered what kind of situation Joe could cook up.

Their waiter soon returned with a large silver tray and matching lid. Bringing it to Leila's side of the table, he lifted the lid and inside laid a picture. Unsure of what this was about; Leila took it off the tray and noticed it was a picture of Johnny Depp, her favorite actor.

Looking from the picture to Joe a little confused, "I love it, but what is it for?"

"Read it!" Joe said anxiously.

She peered at the photo once more and saw some scribble at the bottom. It was personally signed by Johnny Depp himself. Leila was about to faint in her chair, but instead let out a yelp. Underneath the name read, "I appreciate your passion for my work and maybe we can meet one day soon. I will let CRAZY Joe know when I am available. Thanks for all your support, Leila."

Moving her head from the photo to Joe and back to the photo, Leila could not believe what she had read; Johnny Depp even wrote her name out. This was like a dream come true and Joe knew from her reaction he had made her night.

Leila jumped from her seat and rushed to his side of the table. Pressing her lips hard on to his, she kissed him for a minute than pulled away realizing that was their first kiss as well. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. After sitting back in her seat and not wanting to make a big scene, she whispered softly across the table "Thank you for giving me the greatest night of my life."

"This has been the greatest night of my life too Leila and it's all because of you." Joe breathed. He was still in a daze from Leila's unexpected kiss.

After paying the bill, Joe and Leila headed back to her house. The whole ride home Leila kept the picture of Johnny Depp in her lap eyes practically glued to it. She wanted to tuck it tight into her arms, but restrained herself not wanting to damage it. Continually watching Leila stare at the picture, Joe just held his head high proud of his successful gift.

Pulling into their driveway, Joe walked Leila to her door. She opened it, laid the picture on the table by the phone and returned outside to Joe. They stood there on the steps for a minute when Joe said with such passion in his voice "I would love for you to kiss me again, but this time I want to kiss you back."

Leila flustered by Joe's forwardness, slowly leaned towards him and lightly brushed her lips against his. For some reason she was a little hesitant, but was unable to control the kiss seeing how Joe pulled her forcefully into him. One of his hands grabbed her soft long hair and the other wrapped around her waist keeping her close. Leila found her hands around his firm neck and moved down onto his chest. He was such an amazing kisser; Leila wanted to stay lips locked forever. Joe must have felt the same way because it took a lot for them to pull away from each other.

"Thank you again…tonight was wonderful." Leila said as she pecked his lips one more time.

"Let's do this again soon…I will call you. Good night my Weasley girl" startling her with a cute nickname from her favorite book, Harry Potter.

Leila could not help but do the same "Good night my Potter boy."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Dead On Arrival**

"How does this one look?" Cara said to Patrick with a lime green and purple striped beret on her head.

Bent over holding his stomach, Patrick tried to catch his breath. "I think you like bizarre hats as much as I do."

Cara and Patrick found this outlandishly cute little hat shop in downtown Chicago. The name of it was Stacie's Mad Hat Room. It was about the size of Cara's bedroom, but had the personality of a pink padded cell. The fuchsia walls were covered in colorful hats; there even were some hanging from the ceiling as decoration. A person could barely walk around from the stands with hooks and hats hanging off each one, overflowing in the isles. This seemed just the place for Patrick and Cara to be themselves.

Patrick found a hat, not as flamboyant as Cara's, but with an interesting black design. Pushing it down onto his head with a snug fit, Patrick gawked at Cara "This one is oh, so intricate." They both busted out laughing knowing he was referring to one of Fall Out Boy's songs.

"I am glad we decided to hang out by ourselves today. You are so much fun to be around" Cara said while trying a pink hat on with a huge turquoise feather hanging off the back.

Patrick did not say anything at first, even though he felt the same way. He was really beginning to like spending time with Cara and yearned to ask her on a date, but he was so shy when it came to girls. Any other situation with his friends, he was one of the first to be apart of it, but with girls it was different.

Tossing the hats back onto the hooks, Patrick watched Cara a minute fluffing her long brown hair in the mirror, regaining its shape after all the hats she tried on. He approached her, heart pounding in his throat. He could not understand why he was so nervous, because obviously she liked him.

Patrick took a deep breath "Cara would you be willing to go out with me sometime this week?" and exhaling with relief.

Cara spun around to face him. Her emerald eyes shinning, "Of course! I thought you would never ask." "If you had not by the time we got back to the house, I was going to ask you myself."

Patrick's cheeks flushed from her words, but thought her boldness was very attractive. She was the perfect complement to his timid ways.

Sitting up staring at the clock, Casie saw it was about two in the afternoon and she was by her self at home again. Cara had gone shopping with Patrick and Leila could not stay away from Joe after their amazing date. That was all Leila spoke of ever since; also, she showed everyone her photo of Johnny Depp which was now framed hanging over her bed. Casie did not know when either one would return. Wishing she had someone to talk to, she decided to get up the courage to call Pete her self since he obviously was not going to call her.

Casie realized she had given him her number, but never received his that night. Hurrying into Cara's room to find Patrick's number, she searched her desk drawers for notes or an address book, anything that might have a number on it. Finally finding a little blue pocket book with Patrick's number on the fifth page covered in hearts, Casie read out the number while dialing. "Hey, sorry to bother you and Cara, but I need Pete's number." Patrick was relieved she was going to call him because he was at home alone still in his pajamas. Patrick told her that Pete was a little depressed and he could not get through to him, maybe she could. Then, to Casie's astonishment, Patrick told her just to go ahead over there, "Pete would not mind," he said. "He needs some human interaction and I think a woman's sensitivity is just the thing."

After finishing her call with Patrick, Casie wondered if going over there unannounced was really a good idea, but Patrick said he needed someone there and plus, she was so tired of being alone. Casie brought herself to get dressed and headed for Pete's. The worst thing that could happen would be him refusing her company in a polite manner.

Thoughts of Ashlee, his past girlfriend, and Casie, this new girl he loved being around, swarmed Pete's mind. Resting on top of his covers with Hemingway, Pete laid wide awake in some baggy black pants and a white under T-shirt. After being hurt so badly by Ashlee, cheating on him with her old boyfriend, Ryan Cabrera, he really had no desire to be emotionally close with another girl. But there was something about this girl, Casie that made a light flicker in his heart when she came near him.

Lifting up her journal from his nightstand, he flipped through the pages. But one of the pictures stumped him for a second; it was of the Clandestine symbol he had tattooed on his lower stomach. It was a little awkward seeing it in someone else's journal, but Pete was flattered she liked their band this much. Not to mention, he loved her representation of it. Finally, he found his way to the page that first interested him in her; the poem "Emptiness". Pete's eyes followed each line over and over again until he lost track of how many times he actually read it. The words basically described how he felt at that moment, a void in his heart and not knowing how to handle it, hence the reason he was still in bed. Following Ashlee's betrayal, he was empty inside and this girl's poetry was his pain unleashed on paper.

A light clicked on in his head, this was not about him though, but Casie. These words were about her life, which made him feel connected to her now more than ever. The only thing that bothered him was what could have happened to her that forced such words to come out. When they ate lunch together and danced in the club, she seemed like a happy, exciting person to be around. He wondered if someone had hurt her the same way he had been hurt.

Completely buried in his thoughts, Pete did not even hear a knock at the door until the degree of the knocks had increased to a light pound. Knowing Patrick and Joe were out with Cara and Leila, he dreaded getting out of bed, but knew he had to answer it. He managed to fall out and slowly creped to the door. Hemingway was at his heels every step he took. Pulling it open, his eyes grew larger viewing the blue eyed brunette standing at his door.

"Casie, what are you doing here?" Pete said surprised she was actually in front of him after just thinking of her.

"Sorry I did not call, but Patrick said you wouldn't mind if I stopped by" Casie said nervously.

"No, it's fine. Please, come in" flipping his hair to the side out of his eyes.

Casie headed towards the living room and plopped down on the couch. "I just could not be alone anymore and I wanted to see how you were. I will understand if you want me to leave, but…"

"You're fine. I am glad you came" Pete interrupted. "I am also sorry for not calling you earlier…I just haven't been myself lately."

Casie did not really know what to say, so she just peered into his eyes with a motherly concerned appearance. This comforted Pete into revealing his problem to her "I…recently broke off a relationship with someone who cheated on me with an ex boyfriend and…I haven't really recovered from it yet."

Even though she wanted to hold his hand in sympathy, Casie continued to give Pete his space. She knew somewhat how he felt having been in a horrible relationship not too long ago her self. "I think I know what you are going through." Pete was curious as to what she meant by this and asked "Did you have a bad relationship as well?" She looked away from Pete and just sat back crossing her arms and held her self tightly; revisiting a torturing past named Dylan.

Pete had never seen Casie look that way, weak and vulnerable. Almost like a child hiding in a corner praying not to be found. "Can I ask what happened to you?" he said softly.

"I…it's complicated. Well, he would…" Casie could not bring her self to talk about it even though Pete opened up some to her.

"Did he hurt you…you know?" Pete asked referring to having an abusive boyfriend and leaned closer to her. He could tell this conversation was very painful for her, but something convinced him that she needed to get this out. Remembering the poem, this might have been boiling within her for some time.

A tear began to form in the corner of Casie's eye. "No, but…he always had a way to make you feel like, for a lack of better words, shit." She choked up. "Dylan, used to say the most terrible things to me and…in front of everyone he would call me worthless, a pathetic excuse for a human being." "I could not get away form him, he never let me do anything by myself; I was trapped."

The tears that Casie thought had been shed completely before started to flow down her cheeks. "Cara and Leila never knew what was really going on…I never told anyone before" Casie admitted as the tears continued down.

"It's going to be alright. I won't tell them, promise. I am sorry for upsetting you so much" Pete trying to convince her she could trust him. "Would it be too much to ask you how you got away from him?" he asked putting an arm around her.

"He left me for some stupid blonde bimbo…he said I was not even worth his precious time anymore." "I was so dumb for staying with someone like that for as long as I did; I should have gotten help and now I am emotionally paying for it." Casie confessed.

Pete could not help but wonder how long she had been with this creep, but left it alone, seeing her so upset. Already hating this guy, Dylan, Pete hoped Casie never had to encounter another moment with the hateful words about her. She was too nice of a person to be treated that way and who could say such things about someone so caring of others. Pete was now holding her in his arms while she slowly controlled her weeping. Peering up at him, Casie said "just think, I came over here to cheer you up and look at me" with a smirk on her face.

Pete laughed under his breath "Don't worry about it…I am just glad you are safe now, away from that person." They sat there discussing how life was so much better without people of that nature destroying what little confidence they had. It was just a few minutes before; Casie began to sink back onto Pete's chest with heavy eyelids from so much lament. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep with Pete holding her close.

The sun was beginning to set; the room was darkening and had a peaceful silence with the exception of occasionally hearing cars passing. A few hours had past when Casie awoke on the couch with her head still buried on Pete's chest. His white shirt was a little damp from her last few tears shed over her ex. She lifted her self up and saw an unshaven, handsome man asleep on the pillows, head almost falling off. Casie never intended to end up in his arms, but felt so much better after finally telling someone about Dylan. She did not know how long it would have been before exploding the truth of her hidden pain from such an ordeal onto one of her friends. Thankful Pete was there for her, she could only hope to have been as helpful to him, but feared she put all the attention inadvertently on herself.

Sensing her lift off of him, Pete opened his eyes to Casie's tired smiling face. "I am sorry I was not much of a listener for you and I did not mean to fall asleep on you either." Casie said rubbing her swollen eyes. "You've helped me more than you will ever know and don't worry, I was glad to be of some use to another for a change." Pete beamed holding her hand in his. They were still close side by side, gazing upon each other; when suddenly a bang on the door startled them.

Looking confused Pete hurried to answer the door, leaving Casie standing by the couch. When he swung it open, he could not believe who was standing in front of him, Ashlee. She barged in pushing the door out of her way, making Pete stumble backwards.

"What are you doing here, Ashlee?" Pete huffed, frustrated.

"I have come to beg for forgiveness…so have you forgiven me yet?" Ashlee said abruptly and cold heartedly. Scanning the place to see if her pictures remained, disappointingly she saw nothing but a girl standing by the couch with a cherry red face.

"Who are you and why are you in my boyfriend's house?" Ashlee snipped at Casie.

Before Casie could respond, Pete yelled "You have no business being here anymore, it is over! You chose to be with Ryan and left me, remember?"

"Well, I have changed my mind and come to collect you, but it seems you have moved on to a poor, dumb commoner, judging by her unfashionable brand less clothing.

Pete could see the fumes rising form Casie, but about that time Joe and Leila walked through the door discussing Johnny Depp's acting skills in Pirates of the Caribbean. Realizing they had just interrupted something unpleasant, they stopped in the doorway. Leila glanced over at Casie and saw her pissed off and looking as though she had been crying; she walked directly to her side to ask what was going on. Joe did the same to Pete, "Is everything alright here, man?"

"No it is not…I was just asking Ashlee to leave, but she refuses" Pete directed towards her.

Before anyone else started talking Ashlee blurted out "And I was just saying how Pete had left me for a fake wanna-be. What a moron."

That was it for Leila, no one says anything about her best friend without hearing the wrath "Don't you ever say anything about my friend again, you don't even know her!" Leila yelled while Casie held her back away from Ashlee. "The only fake person I see is you, who can't even perform a concert without lip sinking…you fake bitch!"

"Yeah! You tell her, Ginny girl!" Joe blurted out unintentionally. Casie's arms were tired from holding Leila down and did not know how much longer she would be affective in keeping her grip around Leila.

"Aw, are ya'll boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ashlee asked in a sarcastic baby voice. "How disgusting, with that goofy loser…yuck!"

After that, Casie's grip almost completely slipped off of Leila. Joe could see this and came to help calm her down. He was used to Ashlee's evil comments about him, from when she and Pete were dating, so lashing out at her was not something Joe was accustomed doing. Pulling Leila to a corner, he started to mumble words of comfort.

Pete, just as mad as Leila, but able to contain himself, stood by Casie and told Ashlee to leave "Get out and I don't ever want to see you again!"

Astonished by Pete's words, she asked "You are seriously choosing this ugly brunette over me?" while flipping her phony red hair off her boney shoulder.

Breathing heavily, Pete moved closer to Casie "Yes…she is kind, understanding and ten times the person you will ever be. No, you could never come close to her…all you did was bitch at me and make fun of my friends!"

"You were always a pathetic loser…worthless!" Ashlee hollered back. The moment Pete heard the word "worthless", he immediately remembered Casie telling him about her ex boyfriend calling her the same. He saw the look of anger on her face that he had never seen a person have before; he was almost scared of her. Before he knew it, Casie had flung her fist directly into Ashlee's left eye. She plunged to the floor with a huge thud; this turned Leila and Joe's attention completely on Casie, then moved to the fallen Ashlee on the ground.

Giving Pete an almost apologetic glance, Casie backed away from Ashlee fearing she might hit her once again. Guiltily, Pete had fully enjoyed seeing Casie punch her in the face.

Slowly, Ashlee climbed to her feet, making sure to keep her distance from Casie. "You are such a bitch; no one hits me and gets away with it." About that time, Leila came back to her side making Ashlee fumble backwards in fear. "Not this time, slut!" Leila moved closer to her.

"Fine! Pete I hope you know it is over for good and I never want to see you ever!" bellowing as she stormed towards the door. "I will be just fine without you, but you will probably come crawling back to me expecting forgiveness. I won't give it to you" she slammed the door behind her.

Everyone took deep breaths as the silence returned to the room. Casie hugged Leila and thanked her for aiding her in the argument. "Any time girl, but if she ever comes back, it's my turn to slug her in the face" Leila laughed as Casie was rubbing her fist. Then, Leila walked up to Joe, and motioned for him to follow her into his room leaving Pete and Casie some privacy to figure out what just happened.

Pete returned to his previous spot on the couch with his head in his hands "I am so sorry, you had to be a part of that."

Casie sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders this time. "It was worth it and I now know what kind of a person you are dealing with."

Pete wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing tightly. Just then they heard another noise coming from the front door "Oh god, what now?" Pete questioned focusing intently on the door, but still holding Casie close. Patrick and Cara came in and noticed them locked in embrace on the couch and the living room a mess from all the commotion.

"What's going one here?" Patrick said smiling at Pete. Cara could not help but giggle at Patrick's way with words.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Flowers And Tomatoes Are A Girls Best Friend**

Several days had past since the Ashlee situation and Casie, Leila and Cara spent most of their time at the guy's house just hanging out. Joe and Leila stayed in his room watching movies. Patrick and Cara were getting ready for their date on the town, and Pete and Casie were in his room discussing anything and everything except past relationships with their exes. They were all becoming so close with one another it was no surprise they were at each other's places all the time.

Cara knocked on Joe's door needing Leila's opinion about wardrobe selection. "Can you help me? Cara asked with puppy dog eyes. "I only brought two shirts with me to choose from, but I can't decide".

Cara stood in front of the bed Joe and Leila were sitting on with a popcorn bowl in between them, she held out one lemon yellow shirt and one baby pink shirt with a black stripe around the middle. Joe and Leila at the same time shouted "The pink one!"

Laughing "Alright, alright I will wear the pink" Cara said holding it up to get a better view. "You're right; the yellow might be a bit bright for a date. I don't want to blind Patrick." Cara thanked them and let them continue their movie, Sleepy Hollow. Which was one of Leila's favorites; she had seen it probably a hundred times and Joe was slowly catching up to her.

In Pete's room, he jumped on top of Casie tickling her until she could not breathe. "Stop! Stop! I can't take it anymore" Casie screamed in laughter.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Casie said catching her breath.

"I don't know how bout we do something…crazy while Patrick and Cara are out on their date" Pete said sitting up onto the other side of the bed.

"Like what?" Casie exclaimed with curiosity.

Pete laughed with an evil like quality "We could shoot tomatoes at each other." Hemingway jumped up on the bed and laid his head by Pete's knee making sure he was in between Pete and Casie.

"I don't know…why tomatoes?" Casie questioned.

"It's fun…trust me" Pete said excited. He was always coming up with mischievous ideas and sometimes dangerous things to do with his friends.

"As long as Joe and Leila come with us" She strongly forced.

"That's cool, I'll go ask them before they make plans" Pete jumped off the bed like a giddy little boy startling Hemingway.

Another knock on the door frustrated Leila. "Are we ever going to finish this movie! We are about to get to the part where the killer is revealed." Joe smiled at her while getting off the bed and opening the door to Pete's smiling face.

"Pete, what's up…we are almost done with our movie?" Joe winked at him.

Shaking his head, "Casie and I are going to have some fun while Patty boy and Cara go on their date tonight. Do you want to come shoot tomatoes with us…it'll be awesome, Please?" directing his question more towards Leila.

Joe turned to her and puckered his bottom lip, hoping she would be willing to go. "Okay, if Casie will, I will" Leila responded unable to disagree with Joe's pleading baby face. "Yes! This is gonna be great!" Joe plopped back down on the bed next to her resuming his movie position almost spilling the popcorn.

"I will tell you when we get ready to leave" Pete laughed at Joe as he closed the door.

Patrick came out of his room with a fresh white polo shirt, a brown suede jacket, blue jeans and sea foam green converse. Looking around the living room he did not see Cara, so he relaxed on the couch waiting for her to finish getting ready. He stared into the black screen of the TV, falling into his thoughts. Patrick was excited finally to have asked Cara out and wanted this night to be special for her. First, he planed on taking her to see a movie, but debated on where to go next. Searching his mind for something fun to do, he did not want to return to the crowded club and it would be too late to eat at a restaurant. Patrick wanted them to go someplace where they could talk peacefully.

After sitting for about thirty minutes staring at the screen, Cara finally came out of the bathroom covered in pink eye shadow to match the shirt Joe and Leila picked out. She had blue jeans on like Patrick's and pink converse coordinating with the rest of her outfit. Stylish but comfortable was something they shared in common when it came to clothes.

"You look beautiful, Cara" Patrick stood up walking towards her.

"Thank you and you look very handsome" Cara told him. She headed towards the table by the door to grab her purse. As she turned back around to face Patrick, a pink rose was in front of her, even with her green eyes.

"Aw, that was so sweet of you, Patrick" Cara leaned towards his hand smelling the rose and taking it.

"We better go before the movie begins" Patrick told Cara as he snatched his car keys up.

"What are we going to see?" Cara smiled.

"Whatever you want, this is your decision…your night" he said taking hold of her hand and leading her out the door.

"Do you want to go to the store with me for a tomato run?" Pete asked Casie watching her scratch behind Hemingway's ears who was nestled beside her now. Pete's dog had taken a liking to her immediately; he was always by her side just as he was for Pete.

"Sure! Let me just throw some decent clothes on" Casie stated leaving the bed and heading for the bathroom.

"You look fine. It's just the grocery store…come on" Pete grabbed her arm before she could reach the bedroom door.

"I am in my dirty pajama pants with an old high school band shirt on, I am frumpy" Casie frowned.

"No you're not, you look cute…please. It will only take a second" Pete begged.

Her eyes fell to the carpet "I am sorry. I am just used to being told to dress up every time I go somewhere…for him" Pete knew instantly she was referring to Dylan. Every time she mentioned things he said or made her do, Pete hated him more and more.

"Let's not talk about that…you get your shoes on and I will tell Joe we are leaving" he said as he went down the hall to Joe's room.

Swinging the door wide open "Guys, we are going to the stor…" Pete stopped, seeing Joe and Leila lips locked in front of a blue TV screen. "Oh! Sorry…I will go" Pete sputtered.

Joe released from Leila "Wait, it's alright just knock next time. What's up?"

"We are headed to the grocery store; we'll be back in a few. Be ready when we return" Pete said embarrassed form interrupting them.

"Sure, we'll be ready" Leila laughed at his scarlet face.

Looking at the list of movies playing, Cara had trouble deciding on which one to choose. Most of them she had already seen with Casie and Leila, so it was hard to decide. Then 27 Dresses popped up and caught Cara's eye. She had wanted to see that movie since it came to theaters, but was not sure Patrick would be willing to watch a chick flick.

Patrick noticed her studying his face "Which one do you want to see?" he asked.

She hesitated, but decided to take a chance "27 Dresses? I will understand if you would rather see something else."

"If it is what you want to watch, I will sit through it a thousand times for you" Patrick blushed from his confident words. He was becoming so calm around Cara now; she was the soothing harmony to his voice.

"Let's get the tickets and find some seats…shall we?" he held his arm out for Cara.

Mesmerized by Patrick's words, she took his arm and followed him into the theater "Thank you" she managed to say.

Almost every seat had been filled, except for two in the corner at the top. They decided to snatch them up before anyone else came in. The lights dimmed and the movie began. Cara took the seat next to a younger girl, while he took the one against the wall. She did not know Patrick's thoughts about children, but she was used to them from her nursing jobs. The girl was well disciplined, not making noises or disturbing her during the movie, Cara forgot she was even there at some point.

It was towards the end, when Patrick took hold of Cara's hand interlacing his fingers with hers. She used her other hand to feel his grooves and curves of each finger, while still intertwined. One time, Cara accidentally tickled him; she knew this because he could not help but laugh at a sad moment in the movie, which made her laugh with him. The rest of the time, everyone stared giving rude or annoyed looks at them, even the little girl beside Cara.

It had been an hour before Joe, Leila, Casie and Pete finally found the perfect spot to fling tomatoes at each other. They found an abandoned brick building close to downtown. Not wanting to disturb anybody, they went to the back of the building and found a small parking lot perfect for miss behaving. Also, they would be hidden by it except for the subway bridge in the distance.

The night had brought a pitch black sky with just one lamp post of orange light glowing for them to see. "Who wants to go first?" Pete asked looking from Casie to Leila.

"Why do we have to go first?" Leila bellowed.

"I will do it!" Joe screeched running to the red brick wall with his back turned towards them.

Pete instructed the girls on how to hold the sides of the sling and to stand far apart. "Are you sure about this?" Leila asked him. "Don't worry we've done this before" Pete said. He loaded the first tomato and pulled the sling as far back as he could get it. "You ready, Joe!"

Joe gave him a thumbs up and pressed his sweaty palm back onto the brick. Then, Pete released the tomato. It flew into the air headed directly for Joe's head, but splattered a few inches to the right of the wall.

"Dude, aim lower…I want to keep my head" Joe said with a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry man" Pete said as he reloaded the sling shot. Once more he pulled it back when suddenly; Leila moved in front of him "Let me do it. I want to try and hit him."

An evil chuckle came from Leila's voice as she began to move the sling back, making sure to aim lower than Pete did. "I heard that laugh, Ginny girl…don't kill me!" Joe yelled at her.

She released the tomato which hit directly onto Joe's left butt cheek. "God woman, that hurt!" Joe hollered at Leila rubbing his bum and walking back towards them.

"Okay, I think its Leila's turn" Joe demanded.

She stuck her tongue out at him and slowly crept up to the wall, spreading her arms and legs as Joe did. Pete and Casie were laughing so hard at the two of them; they could hardly hold the sling shot.

Joe loaded up a tomato and reared back aiming for her butt in revenge. With an excellent release it missed her butt and popped just below hitting her upper leg. Not being very good with pain Leila bent over clutching it tightly. "Son of a…Joe!"

"Sorry" snickered Joe. "Why don't we let Casie or Pete have a turn?"

"Well, if she can take it, I know I can. I have always had a high tolerance for pain compared to Leila" Casie said sarcastically walking up to the brick wall.

Pete found the biggest tomato in the bag and loaded the sling. Casie could hear his unique machine gun laughter. Intending to hit her butt, he let it go. The tomato flung right into her back on the left leaving a huge wet spot. Holding her side, it knocked the breath right out of her. She bent over and squatted to the ground trying to keep her balance and rub the pain away.

"Are you okay?" Pete laughed. After catching her breath, she coughed "Jesus Pete!" "You missed my ass and now I can't breath."

"I'm sorry. Well, you can hit me now, if you want payback" tossing a tomato in Casie's hands.

"Yes, you are going down!" she hollered making her way to the sling Leila and Joe were holding. She pulled it back taking her time aiming at his butt and before Casie could retrieve the tomato, Pete turned to ask "Are you ever going to shoo…" It hit him right in the lower stomach making him fall forward to the ground. Casie rushed up to him "Oh god, I am so sorry…did I hurt you?"

"Fuck!" standing back up "Girl, I will get you back someday." Pete laughed with one hand on his stomach.

"My turn!" Leila ran up to the wall. Joe picked up a tomato "No, I don't trust you…I want Casie to do it" Leila yelled. "Why, what did I do?" pouting a little, Joe gave her the tomato.

"I don't know about this, I am dangerous." Casie worried for her friend. "Please?" Leila smiled.

"Fine, but stay turned around, Lei" Casie demanded. She pulled the tomato back once more. Startling Casie and making Leila turn her head Joe hollered "Leila, watch out!" at the last minute. Casie once again unable to stop the flight of the tomato hit her right in the face. Running up to her "okay, I can't do this anymore…I keep hitting you in places that could really do damage" Casie said referring to all of them.

Leila just stood there with one hand on her cheek and the other wiping the tears away from her watering eyes. Casie put her hand on her shoulder "Are you alright?"

Pushing it off, Leila did not say anything, but turned away from her.

"Come on Leila, she didn't mean to" Joe said walking up to hug her. She shoved him back "I know, it's your fault for distracting me."

"I think that's enough shooting tomatoes for one night" Pete said looking at Leila "Maybe forever for you."

Making their way out of the theater "That was such a cute movie" Cara said holding Patrick's arm "Except for everyone being annoyed with us." "Thank you for bringing me."

"You're welcome…now I want to take you somewhere very special to me" he whispered as they trotted back to the car.

Cara had no idea what Patrick was talking about, but wanted to find out. They drove for what seemed like an eternity to Cara, she had never seen any of these roads before, reading each sign as they passed every few seconds. Casie, Leila and she had not been living in Chicago for very long and had not had the chance to explore the whole city.

"Where are we going?" Cara asked no longer able to contain her curiosity. "You will see. We are just about there." he looked over eager to show her.

Patrick turned left down one of the roads new to Cara and parked in one of the side parking spaces. Thinking this could not be the place, she wondered where Patrick had taken her. The buildings on the street were old and appeared to be abandoned.

"What is going on, Patrick?" Cara questioned. "Don't worry…this isn't the place it is one more street over, but when I tell you to, close your eyes" picking her hand up to escort her down the street. "You're making me nervous" she confessed. Bringing her hand onto his chest pressing it close, he said "Trust me; you are going to love this."

Cara did not ask anymore questions after that; even though she had only known Patrick Stump for a couple weeks, she felt so safe with him. They walked down the pavement dodging dumpsters and stray cats. Coming to the corner of the building on the end, she looked back to see his car far away. Before Cara new what happened, Patrick whipped his other hand around meeting her shoulder. "Now, I need you to close your eyes…don't be afraid." "I won't let you fall" he said still with her hand in his. Guiding her, she could tell they had not left the sidewalk. Taking a few more steps and stopping, she now heard a few cars driving by.

Feeling hot breath on her ear, "You are not peeking are you?" Patrick whispered. "No, of course not" Cara said keeping her eyes shut. "Good, because I don't want you to ruin the first impression."

After saying those few tormenting words to her, Patrick remained silent until reaching his destination. They continued walking until he paused to open a door for Cara and guided her through. She could feel the lights on her skin coming from the ceiling and the smell of fresh flowers all around. Hearing water trickling in the distance, she was dying to open her eyes. "Can I open them now?" "One minute" Patrick said scooting her up a few more steps. He dropped his hands to his sides and told Cara "Okay, now!"

Slowly opening them, a room filled to the ceiling with colors from all different kinds of flowers amazed Cara. She could not believe how beautiful it was. It was a green house covered in red roses, yellow sunflowers, purple dahlias and of course white lilies. She hurried to the back after seeing the huge marble fountain with water flowing over smooth coble stones. It was full of pennies most likely from children coming with their parents.

"This place is so beautiful. What is it called?" Cara beamed smelling each flower even if they were the same kind.

"It's called the Chicago Botanic Garden. My mother used to bring me here when I was a boy. She would let me skip school and come throw pennies in the fountain" Patrick told her glowing from her reaction.

"Oh Patrick, it's like a fairy tale. It makes me want to sing" she giggled.

"Well, let's sing…no one is around but us."

"I can't sing like you though" Cara frowned.

"I'm sure your singing is as beautiful as you are." Patrick said chuckling at himself for saying that line.

Cara's smile grew into laughter as she heard the words leave his mouth. "Ha ha, that was kind of cheesy."

"I know" Patrick agreed.

"Well, what shall we sing then?"

Patrick felt awkward singing the songs from his band so he suggested some from other people. "How about Fly Me To The Moon. Do you know that song?"

"Oh, sure. Frank Sinatra right?" Cara said.

"Yeah, his music is classic."

Patrick started to hum the beginning notes and sang with Cara "Fly me to the moon, let me sing among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on jupiter and mars." Cara let Patrick continue singing on his own, knowing she was not as good. "In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby kiss me" he stopped after thinking about what he had just sung and looked at Cara. Seeing his stunned face, she turned towards him and smiled. He stood there a moment listening to the water running, and then he leaned towards Cara barely touching her lips with his.

"I am sorry…I just…" Patrick stammered lifting his head away from hers. Cara said nothing, captivated by his thick cherry lips having been on hers. He seemed a little nervous not knowing whether to apologize again or continue kissing her. But Cara did not wait for him to decide; she slid her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him hard. Although bewildered by this, Patrick gave into her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Cara pulled away for a second and moved her head to the other side holding one hand on to his brown suede jacket and bringing the other up to his cheek. She felt Patrick's smoothly shaven skin and could not stop kissing him. They stood there beside the fountain for a few minutes overwhelmed in each others presence, when they quickly broke apart from the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, but we are closing for the night, if you could…" a little old man said. He appeared to be one of the gardeners for the Botanic Garden.

"Oh, yes of course…lost track of time" Patrick stuttered a little embarrassed.

The two of them made their way back to his car, the next street over. Cara realized they were pretty far from it and had no idea which way they came, but Patrick knew the way. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the car and he followed her to the passenger side where he opened her door. "Why thank you" Cara smirked and climbed in. She watched as Patrick went to his side and slide in next to her. As soon as he sat down closing the door, he turned to her and kissed her once more as they did in the green house. Obviously, he felt the same way as Cara; she did not want to quit kissing him, but be trapped in the moment for all eternity.

Seeing it was getting late, they parted with Cara gazing into his eyes and Patrick in hers, she could not hold it in "Patrick, you rock my kiss!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Hearts In The Dark**

Her hands were sweating and forehead dripping from fear. In the distance, she could hear an evil male cackle coming from behind her in the dark. Casie ran down the hallway of her house knocking over books and vases, with the voice quickly gaining. Bursting through the bedroom door, she slammed and locked it. While standing back a minute, she waited for the man not sure if this was really happening. A banging noise from the other side made her jump, heart pounding and heavy breathing; she could hear the wood of the door frame beginning to crack. Looking around for a bat or something to use as a weapon, Casie had nothing but blue pillows on the bed and around the floor. The cracking of the frame became louder from the man switching from his pounding fist to kicking with his feet.

"Stop! Who are you and why are you doing this?" she cried.

His second kick flung the door wide open, wood chips exploding onto the carpet. Casie's face became pale white seeing Dylan coming out from the shadows of the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Casie shrieked seeing the evil in his eyes.

In a deep soft voice, "I have come for you. I own you remember…You belong to me."

"No, you are crazy! If you don't stay away from me I will call the cops!" she said now shaking profusely from Dylan inching his way closer to her.

He shot his hand out to take hold of Casie's arm, but she jerked away before he could wrap his fingers around. She shoved with all her might making Dylan stumble back to the door. The next thing she knew he had pounced on top of her, making Casie hit the bed hard holding her down with his weight. She batted her arms, trying to push him off, but he restrained her by digging her wrists into the covers. He leaned over in attempt to forcefully kiss her, but as his lips touched hers Casie bit down has hard as she could. She felt the hot liquid run down the side of her mouth. He sprang up holding his hand over the bite, and then pushed her back harder into the bed. Raising his arm ready to punch, he hollered "Wake up!", but it was not Dylan's voice. It sounded like Pete, yelling at her through him. Casie opened her eyes to Pete preventing her arms from swinging at him.

"You are having a nightmare, Casie!" Pete said letting go of her. "Are you, okay?"

She sat straight up still shocked from being attacked; she plunged into Pete wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her body trembling all over as he placed his hands gently on her back. Remembering when he was young, Pete had a recurring nightmare where he would wake up just as she did, sweating and scared to death. Understanding how she must be feeling, he continued to hold her close until she was ready to let go of him.

"Oh my gosh, did I try and hit you?" Casie questioned regaining color in her cheeks and pulling away from him.

"Don't worry about it, I am just glad you are okay…your face was so white. At first, I thought you were choking or..."

Pete studied her for a minute and noticed blood slowly running down her chin. "What's on your face? I think you're bleeding" he told her worriedly. Casie wiped her chin and saw the smeared red on her hand. She hopped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

Flipping the light switch, Casie stared at herself in the mirror. Her dark bags under her eyes where bigger than they had ever been. She turned the cold tap on, letting it fill her cupped hands, and splashed the icy water on her face making the blood disappear into the drain. The right side of her mouth had a small cut on her bottom lip where she obviously bit herself. She grabbed the hand towel hanging by the light switch and wiped the water from her face. She dropped it down on the side of the sink and lifted her hands which were still shaking. Unable to handle the nightmare, Casie felt paranoid and a burning unease in the back of her mind.

Pete leaned back onto his pillows propped up on the head board, and saw Casie walk out of the bathroom. She disappeared down the hallway and into the living room, where he could hear shuffling around in a purse and then rattling of pills. He sat there completely still with his full attention to the sounds coming from the living room. He was not sure what was going through Casie's mind, but knew this must have really upset her. Shortly, she returned with what looked like a prescription bottle. Checking to see if she was alright, Pete trotted up to the bathroom doorway and stood watching Casie swallow down two small round pills.

"What are those?" Pete asked startling her.

"Huh? Oh…it's my depression medication, Pristiq" Casie told him. "It's embarrassing, but it keeps me from sitting on my ass all day or doing worse things."

Pete had no idea she had to rely on medication for her problems, but was no stranger to them himself. "Don't feel embarrassed, I have taken them before too."

He stared at her a moment watching her hands quiver as she pulled her slightly damp hair around to one side of her neck. He wondered what she had dreamt that would make her so terrified. "Are you sure you are okay?" Pete questioned. "Can I ask what your dream was abo…" Before he could finish asking, she turned to Pete "I can't take it anymore! I have to tell someone…Dylan…did more than just make fun of me all the time. He would..." Casie's eyes fell to the bathroom square tiles on the floor; she could not bring herself to see Pete's reaction and was unable to contain the emotions. Tears exploded from her thick eyes and into her pressed palms. Pete was at a loss for soothing words; all he could do was hold on to her and let her cry. Comparing his relationship with Ashlee, his problems seemed inferior.

They stood in the bathroom for what seemed like half an hour before she was unable to weep anymore and Pete finally said "Come on let's get you back to bed."

"I missed the end of our movie, didn't I?" Casie asked realizing this was her first time spending the night with Pete and not sure how he felt about it.

"Yes, but you looked so peaceful; I could not bring myself to wake you" he responded moving Hemingway to the foot of the bed.

They climbed back under the fluffy comforter where Pete let Casie lay her head down on his bare chest while his fingers ran through her shiny brown hair. He loved the sent that drifted towards him every time he brushed through it. The smell reminded him of a nectarine with flowers, which had his nose doing back flips. "Thank you" Casie whispered enjoying the sensation of Pete's hand in her hair. "For what?" he asked.

"Just for being there and not judging me." Placing her hand on the bruise that was forming from tomato shooting on his stomach, her finger circled around it making him twitch from the tickle. She moved her eyes up to his "Sorry." Pete picked his head up off the pillow and leaned towards Casie. They had not been this close to each other since the night in the dance club. His nose brushed against hers; Casie hesitated confused by her mixed emotions of past fears, but a longing to be near someone again. She allowed Pete to lift her chin with his hand and kiss her ever so lightly. Her heart was pounding again, but this time from Pete's gentle touch. She could not resist, but kiss him back with fireworks bursting in her chest. She brought her left hand to the back of his neck and ran her fingers up through his thick black hair. They stayed pressed against each other until Casie released from him.

"I don't want to move to fast" she said a little out of breathe.

"Me neither" Pete said giving her one last peck on the lips before laying his head back onto the pillow.

Leila curled up on the couch across from Cara still tired and her face aching from the previous night. The TV was playing Golden Girls and Leila could not remember the last time she saw Cara with a bigger smile on her face than at that moment.

"So I take it, your date with Patrick went well" she said as Cara finally recognized Leila in the living room with her.

"Hey, sorry. It was amazing! He took me to the Botanic Garden where he used to spend time with his mother when he was little. The place was so beautiful; it was filled with flowers" she smiled.

"Did you finally kiss him, like I know you've been day dreaming about the past few days?" Leila sniggered while holding her cheek in pain. Cara just looked at her with a guilty expression that made Leila laugh even harder causing more pain.

"What happened to your face?" Cara asked seeing her tense up every time she laughed.

"We had a tomato shooting last night…Pete's brilliant idea. Don't ask" Leila said as Cara glanced at her confused.

"Okay, have you seen Casie? I don't think she came home last night" Cara shooting her a worried look.

"I left her at Joe's…I think her and Pete were watching a movie."

The doorbell rang and Cara sprung from her chair, the remote flying up and hitting the floor with batteries leaving the back. She rushed to the door and before opening it, she checked her hair in the mirror beside the coat hanger. Snatching the door handle and whipping it open, Patrick stood on the step wearing jeans, a black shirt with a checkered jacket and matching hat. Cara thought he looked so cute when he wore unique bright clothing like that.

"How are you this morning?" Patrick asked while stepping into her house. Cara lead the door closed when it stopped. Joe's head popped from behind it "You must not have seen me from Patrick's blinding jacket."

"Ha ha. Hey, sorry we didn't call before we came, but we have some news to share with you both" Patrick said following Cara back to the living room. Joe noticed Leila scrunched on the couch and sank down beside her. "Hey, how's the face?"

"Sore, thanks" she said sternly.

Looking from Leila and Joe, back to Patrick "What's this news you have for us?" Leila sat up wondering what Cara was talking about and moved to Joe whom was wearing a huge smile.

Joe started "We found out this morning that we are performing a concert in New York City this weekend."

"Yeah and we were wondering if you wanted to go with us and watch from backstage" Patrick finished.

Leila and Cara stared at each other for a moment in shock "Of course, we would!" Cara screamed. "OMG, this is going to be so much fun!" Leila yelped.

The guys just laughed at their reaction. Cara squeezed Patrick and kissed his cheek softly. "Oh, but how are we going to get there? We can't afford tickets to fly…" she started.

"Don't worry about it…it is all taken care of" Patrick told her. She hugged him once more.

Leila looked at Joe and asked "Does Casie know we are going to New York?"

"Oh we mentioned it to Pete earlier and he is going to tell her, she was still sleeping when we left." "Wow, it's almost 1:30 in the afternoon now" Leila said concerned.

"What are we going to wear, Leila?" Cara busted. Changing her focus from Casie to Cara "We'll think of something, probably find a converse color and go from there" Leila laughed.

The weekend came swiftly and the group sat next to the windows peering at the huge plane they were about to board. Andy brought his girlfriend, Jennifer, with him to finally meet everyone. "So, this is why you are never at the house" Pete laughed. "Nice to meet you." Jennifer was a little embarrassed by this, but shook his hand. She then greeted the others in the same manner. Although, Joe could not meet her because he was preoccupied making paper airplanes with the kids sitting next to them.

"And this is Joe" Andy laughed. "Huh? What?" Joe looked up from folding a crisp side of white paper. They all chuckle as Joe sat in confusion.

Pete and Andy started discussing the schedule of events that were planned for the weekend, when Casie noticed Leila slouching down nervously in her chair. She had forgotten Leila had never been in an airplane before. Casie was used to it from visits to her father's every summer, but it never occurred to her how afraid Leila was of flying.

"Are you okay, Lei?" she asked. Leila acknowledged someone speaking to her "What? Yeah, I'm okay…just nervous."

"I can tell. Just relax; remember, I have done this bunches of times. You will be fine, I promise" Casie said putting her hand on her shoulder. At that point Joe glanced up from his half finished paper plane "Have you never flown before?" he asked Leila.

"No, I haven't" she said uncomfortably.

"It is not so bad…you can hold my hand the whole way if you need to" Joe smiled.

The intercom clicked on and a woman's voice said "The flight to New York is now boarding. Please report to gate 7B at this time." Leila swallowed hard and followed the others to the gate. Her legs felt weak, but she made it onto the plane and in her seat next to Joe. She slid the window cover up and saw the huge wing with the engine attached to the bottom of it. She turned to Joe "I don't know if I can handle this."

"Look I will be here the whole time and we can sing or play a game to get your mind off of it." Joe said. "What can we play?"

"How… about star connection?" A loud rumble began to form as the plane started to roll backwards from the terminal. The light above their heads clicked on, fasten your seatbelts. "What's happening?" she screeched.

"It's just the plane starting and we are about to line up down the runway. Look at me, what is star connection? I don't know that game." Joe insisted.

"It's where you pick two actors or actresses…and…link them through movies they have played in" she stammered as it stopped for a minute.

The engines became louder and then the pilot released the brakes making it soar past the terminal entrance they boarded from and Leila grabbed Joe's hand clasping tightly. Everyone was bouncing in his or her seats from the bumpy airstrip as the plane made its way down. "Keep going…pick an actor" Joe told her unable to feel anything in his right hand now.

"Uh…Johnny Depp and Matt Damon" she said slowly. The plane tilted backwards with the cockpit in the air and the tale dragging on the ground. "Oh my god!"

"Just keep breathing…which Johnny Depp movie do you want to start with?" Joe asked trying to keep the game going for her sake.

Now fully in the air, the airport continually grew smaller including the buildings around it. There were a few patches of green that Leila could see, but mostly blocked off buildings by main streets with heavy traffic. Everything became calm and quiet in the plane after that. "The hard part is over…do you feel a little better?" Joe asked Leila as her breathing began to slow back to normal.

"I guess…let's finish our game and I made need to play again during the landing." Leila said feeling her ears beginning to pop from the air pressure changing.

"Of course, but it is not as bad as the take off" Joe assured her.

Andy was tapping on his drum head going over the rhythms of each song, while Jennifer was sitting next to him in one of the side rooms listening quietly. Patrick was singing random jazz and rap songs as he moved up and down the corridors of the back stage. Cara, Leila and Casie could hear him filling the air with unique combinations of Frank Sinatra and Jay-Z. Joe and Pete were relaxing out in the hallway with the girls talking, while the equipment crew finished setting up. It was about fifteen minutes before it was supposed to start and they could not believe they were actually going to see a Fall Out Boy concert up close and practically on stage.

"This is so exciting!" Leila squealed. Joe nudged her "Yeah, sometimes it gets pretty intense on stage."

"Yeah, that's for sure" Pete responded.

Just then, a woman with a clipboard and an ear piece rushed down the hall and instructed Pete and Joe to get their guitars and take their places next to the stage. Patrick, Andy and Jennifer joined them as Pete told the girls to follow. They could hear the noises from the eager crowd getting louder as they approached the door. Behind it big black curtains hung on the sides, "This is where you'll stand" Andy said. "The crowd won't see you, but we will be able to." Andy eyed Jennifer making her turn a shade of pink.

The crowd was becoming louder as the lights dimmed; Andy kissed Jennifer and climbed up the steps to his drum set with Pete, Patrick and Joe at his heels but turning to the microphones in front. It was now pitch black in the auditorium and they could hear screams coming from young teenage girls in the front row, "WE LOVE YOU!" Green and blue lights flashed around the auditorium, Andy clicked his drum sticks together and the concert was on its way.

****

"Dance, Dance"

"She says she's no good with words but I'm worse

Barely stuttered out

'A joke of a romantic' or stuck to my tongue

Weighed down with words too over-dramatic

Tonight it's 'it can't get much worse'

Vs. 'no one should ever feel like…'"

"I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by"

"Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me"

****

The crowd was dancing and waving their arms in the air singing along with Patrick. Leila and Casie were flinging their hair around banging their heads to the beat while Cara watched Patrick captivated from seeing him live in front of an audience. Jennifer was holding her stomach laughing at Leila and Casie for bumping into each other and almost falling to the ground. The song ended and they all applauded jumping up and down.

"This next song is from our recently released album, _Infinity On High_. It's called "The Take Over, The Breaks Over" Patrick breathed into the microphone making the crowd explode with screams.

****

"Baby, seasons change but people don't.

And I'll always be waiting in the back room.

I'm boring but overcompensate with

Headlines and flash, flash, flash photography."

"But don't pretend you ever forgot about me.

Don't pretend you ever forgot about me."

"Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?

Style your wake for fashion magazines.

Widow or a divorcee?

Don't pretend, d-d-d-don't pretend."

"We don't fight fair.

We don't fight fair."

****

"This is the best concert I have ever been to" Casie yelled at Cara. "Yeah, this is definitely in my top five!" Cara yelled back. They watched as Andy rocked his head banging on the drum set, Joe jumping around with his mouth wide open, Pete leaping off speakers and Patrick singing his heart out into the mic. "I have never seen a band with so much energy and performance before" Leila said excited for them as the song came to an end.

"This next song we want to play for you is for four very special girls, you know who you are. You have put the heart back into this song and given us hope" Pete smiled towards the girls standing behind stage.

****

"Grand Theft Autumn (Where Is Your Boy)"

"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town."

"When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you (for you, so…)"

"You need him. I could be him…

I could be an accident but I'm still trying.

That's more than I can say for him."

"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town."

****

The four of them watched from the sides stunned the band had dedicated a song to them. Patrick glanced in Cara's direction smirking after singing "I could be him…" which made her blush. Pete spun around in the air, and then looked over at Casie; she smiled watching him wink at her. Joe completely turned round to face Leila and marched backwards towards his mic making him self almost trip on the way.

The band continued with "Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner", "This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race", "Saturday" and finally "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs". The concert was a huge success, girls screaming their names and holding posters up saying "FOB Rocks!" The crowd wanted more songs, but Patrick's voice was shot for the night. "You guys have been amazing, thank you New York!" Patrick crackled into the mic. Cheering continued as they made their way off stage.

It was now around eleven when they finally made it to Pete's apartment. From the windows, they could hear cars honking and see lights flashing around buildings.

"There are two guest bedrooms at that end, if you girls want to take those rooms" Pete pointed down the hall. The apartment was surprisingly spacious; it was simple with two cream couches surrounding a TV. It had a master bedroom big enough for four to fit, but Patrick and Andy decided to sleep in the living room, while Joe and Pete stayed in that room.

The guest bedrooms had full size beds in each one and empty dressers for company. Jennifer was hesitant asking if one of the girls wanted to share a bed with her considering they had just met a day before, but decided it would make things easier. "One of you can sleep in here with me tonight…you might have more room." Casie grabbed her pink suitcase and rolled it into the adjacent room. "I will…I don't mind."

"Thanks…Let me help you with the luggage" Jennifer smiled.

After unpacking, the girls started to freshen up their makeup and change clothes. "Where did they say they wanted to take us?" Leila asked Cara as she pulled out a clean shirt. "I don't know, Patrick wouldn't tell me, but I think it is somewhere we can drink and relax" she replied. "Good, I need a drink desperately and my feet could use a rest too." Leila said.

They parked beside a bar called "Angels and Kings" which happened to be the bar Pete opened a few years ago. To his amazement, it had been doing really well, one of the hottest places to hang out in New York. It was very laid back with a small dance floor, random comfy brown couches lining the walls and tons of tables closer to the bar. It was usually packed on a Saturday night, but Pete had been dying to go there for a while.

From the moment they arrived, people stared in their direction the whole time; curious eyes of whom these mystery women were. Leila, Cara, Casie and Jennifer were not used to this much attention from strangers and felt a little uncomfortable for the first few minutes. They each ordered a drink and found an empty table; snatching some abandoned chairs from around the room, they all happily sat in the cushioned seats, resting. Sipping on their drinks, they remained silent exhausted from the concert and watched others dancing, some even stumbling around.

A minute later, a few random girls rushed up to the table and asked for the guy's autographs which they all signed a piece of paper and thanked them as comments were batted in their direction. Watching the girls walk away, "I love the way ya'll are so kind to your fans" Leila said admiring them. "They're the reason for who we are now" Patrick said with the cutest little grin.

As the night went on, more drinks were ordered and the girls cared less and less about the attention they received from drunken strangers. Joe and Leila left the table to dance, hoping to have better luck this time round after the last time falling on top of Casie and Pete. Andy and Jennifer decided to have some privacy, so they went to the nearest available couch to talk alone. Patrick and Cara were in deep conversation about polar bears and penguins. Rolling her eyes at them, Casie excused herself from the table and headed for the ladies room. On the way, she noticed a man in the corner of the bar staring at her; she could not make out his face, but dismissed it as another jealous person of her new friendship with the band.

Pete engaged himself into the conversation with Patrick and Cara, while laughing at Joe's non reluctant dance moves that always seem to end in disaster. A little bit later, Casie returned from the bathroom to Pete's side with Joe and Leila following behind her.

"Ah, we need a drink. I can't dance anymore, Joe" Leila said sitting down and rubbing her feet. "Me neither. Hey! I have a great idea…let's chug the rest of our drinks down and get wasted" Joe said holding his up in the air. "Yeah!" Leila and Casie yelled at the same time making everyone laugh.

"I will sit this one out since I am driving" Pete said shaking his head at Joe.

"I think we are going to have to pass as well" Patrick told him. "We are too tired to drink heavily tonight" referring to Cara as well as him self.

"Sad…well it looks like it is just us three tonight. Bottoms up" Leila cheered. They drank until the bottoms of the glasses were visible. Casie made a face from that last swallow "That tasted a little weird…did yours?" she asked her. "It tasted fine to me" Leila giggled.

Some time went by before Cara and Patrick's conversation finally change subjects. From under the table, Pete took hold of Casie's hand startling her. She looked at him and grinned, "You…scared me" she slurred. Pete stared at her a second and then asked "How many drinks have you had?" "Um…two, I think?" Casie said as she held her head up with her arm propped on the table. Pete glanced over at Joe and Leila and noticed they were acting funny as well. "What is going on…those drinks must have been really strong."

Casie slid out of her chair and stumbled a bit, as Pete caught her arm helping her regain balance. "I have to go to the bathroom again." "Maybe you should go with her, Leila" Pete said concerned.

They passed through the crowd and dodged waiters before making it to the door. Casie went into the first stall and Leila followed into the second. "Do you think it is weird I am slurring…and can't stand up straight from only two drinks?" Casie asked Leila through the wall. "Actually, Casie I am not feeling to good either…it's like I am drunk without being buzzed first" she said with a shaky voice. "Let's get back to the table and tell the guys we want…to leave"

In their attempt to return, the man that had been staring at Casie the whole night was now standing in front of them. Casie's heart skipped a beat when she realized who it was. Leila beside her asked "What is your old boyfriend doing in New York?"

"Did you enjoy your drinks?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Casie yelled.

"Just made it easier to take you back to Chicago" Dylan snorted and yanked at her arm dragging it at his side.

"No, stop it! You're hurting me!" Casie screamed with little struggle from being so loopy. "I followed you up here and found you with another guy. No one will every get to have you, but me!" Dylan hollered back.

Casie twisted around trying to find Leila to help, but she was no where in sight. Where could she have gone? Casie worried to herself. Her arm began to ache from Dylan squeezing so tight around her wrist. She tried to resist one last time, but was so tired and drained from whatever he had put in her drink.

"Let her go!" Pete stopped in front of him with Leila, Joe, Patrick and Cara right behind him. Casie had never heard such anger in Pete's voice before, which made her scared of what was about to happen. Dylan was much taller than Pete, but fortunately a lot slower too.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Dylan said in a taunting manner.

"I am warning you…if you don't let her go you will regret it!" Pete yelled forcefully.

"Will I? I guess you won't like it when I do this then…" he said pushing Casie to the floor. Pete flung himself directly at him, making contact with his jaw. Dylan retaliated by swinging back, but missed. Whipping his arm around, Pete knocked into his ribs, they wrestled back and forth a minute when Joe jumped in to help out his buddy.

Leila ran to Casie dodging the fight and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" "I think so" Casie said struggling to keep her eyes open.

Pete and Joe now had him on his knees, overwhelmed from all the punches. Joe being sick from the drink himself stumbled backwards, exhausted. By then the security for the bar pulled Pete and Dylan apart from one another. "Don't you ever touch her again, you bastard!" Pete snapped while being held back. Blood was dripping from Dylan's forehead and onto the wooden floor. "Get him out of my bar, now! And I don't ever want to see you near Casie or this place ever!" Pete yelled.

They watched as he was escorted out of the building. Pete then turned to Casie, "Are you alright?" She groggily threw herself into his arms. Patrick and Cara stood back stunned at what just happened. Joe held his side "I don't feel so good, man." Leila went pale in the face, spun around and threw up next to one of the bar stools. Then, Casie became limp in Pete's arms; he slid her down to the floor.

"Casie, wake up!" he hollered as he patted her cheeks.

Andy and Jennifer rushed over after hearing all the commotion over the music. "What is going on?" Andy asked.

"Dylan put some kind of drug in our drinks when we weren't looking" Leila managed to say wiping her mouth.

Instantly, Cara knew they had to be taken to the hospital as soon as possible, and made Patrick run call an ambulance for them. Pete continued to hold Casie's head in his lap trying to wake her but it was no use. Her body laid there, motionless.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: It's Not A Side Effect Of The E, **

**I Am Thinking It Must Be Love**

"Yes doctor, I understand." Cara listened carefully. She studied him looking for signs of ominous news. Being a nurse, it was not difficult for her to spot when someone tries to sugar coat information.

"Your friends, Leila and Joe will make full recoveries, but we will have to keep a close watch on Casie. The MDMA in her system reacted badly with her prescription, Pristiq, and we are not sure how long…" the doctor began pulling a pen out from the left jacket pocket of his white uniform.

"Wait, she was taking medication for depression?" Cara asked bewildered.

"Yes, I assumed you knew. It says she has been taking it for about…four months now" he said scanning the folder in his hands.

"No, I didn't" she said turning to Patrick standing by her side. Patrick remained in silence unsure what all this meant, but worried for her friends and not to mention his own, Joe.

"We will need to keep Leila and Joe here for a few days just to make sure they don't have any severe after effects, which can be common for this type of drug" he told her.

"Yes, I know. Thank you for your help, doctor" she said.

"We will inform you on Casie's condition as we find out more" he said turning to leave the waiting room.

Patrick and Cara returned to their seats next to Andy and Jennifer, whom had been sitting there with as much perplexity on their faces as Patrick.

"What does he mean by after effects, Cara? And what exactly is MDMA?" Andy questioned.

She leaned back in the celery tinted cushioned chair, paralyzed from contemplating the situation.

"Cara! Are you okay?" Patrick said shaking her shoulder.

"What…Yeah, I just can't believe this" she looked into Patrick's concerned blue eyes.

-How could Casie not tell me what was going on with her and Dylan, not to mention the medicine?- She thought to herself.

Then, seeing Andy and Jennifer waiting "Oh, MDMA is a date rape drug, you might know it as E …it causes anxiety, paranoia and depression; and for more serious cases, like Casie's…loss of consciousness, seizures and drastic rise in body temperature." Jennifer gasped putting her hand to her mouth. "I don't know how much Dylan gave them, so I can't tell you how bad this is going to be." Cara bent over putting her head in her hands, while Patrick rubbed her back attempting to console her.

Pete took hold of Casie's hand, moving his thumb back and forth across the curves of her knuckles. He could see a bruise had formed in the shape of fingers around her wrist. Anger continued to boil in the pit of Pete's stomach from what Dylan had done to his friends. Seeing Casie lying there unconscious, "how could a person do something like this" he thought to him self. He focused upon her eyelids wishing she would open them or make some kind of movement to let him know she would be fine. But she only laid there almost lifeless, just as she did at the bar.

Bending down over her, Pete kissed her forehead tenderly and breathed into her ear "I'm here now and I will never leave you."

A tap on the door surprised Pete making him quickly swivel around towards a man dressed in a black work suit over a blue button down dress shirt.

"I am terribly sorry to bother you, but I have some questions to ask…about what happened tonight" the man said pulling a pad and pen from his inner jacket pocket. "Oh, my name is Srgt. Terri Johnston with the New York Police Department and this will only take a minute of your time."

Pete nodded his head and returned Casie's hand to her side. He followed the man out of the room and into the darkened hallway. "The hospital is required to call us when situations of this nature come up" he said taking the cap off the pen. The sergeant glimpsed up at Pete, who appeared to be puzzled. "Anything, which deals with drugs or gunshot wounds, we are informed about." "Now, what is your name and what can you tell me about the fight in the bar, Angels and Kings?"

The events of the night began to rush through Pete's mind again, trying to make sense of everything and not wanting to ramble "Um…my name is Pete Wentz…"

"Oh, so you are the owner of the bar, correct?" he interrupted.

"Yes, I am" Pete answered. "How do you know all this?" he asked assuming this man was not a fan of his band and therefore knew nothing of him.

"I have already questioned some of your employees and some eye witnesses from tonight" he stated.

"And, from what these witnesses have told me this person, Dylan Kanders, followed you from Chicago and tried to leave with one of your friends?" Srgt. Johnston candidly asked. "And that's where the fight began?"

"Yes, he put a drug in our drinks and tried to kidnap Casie" Pete said pointing to her lying on the hospital bed. "Dylan is her ex boyfriend."

Scribbling notes onto his pad "I see and from the bruises on her shoulder and wrist, I take it he was not the most caring of boyfriends" watching Pete nod in ferocity.

"Tell me, how is it that only three of you were drugged and five of you were not?" he questioned.

Pete knew it seemed sketchy, but forcefully stated "I did not finish my drink because I knew I had to drive home; and Patrick and Cara were too tired from the concert we just came from to drink heavily. Andy and Jennifer were on the other side of the bar. He must have slipped the drug in when; it was just Patrick, Cara and my self turned round laughing at Joe's dancing."

"Okay, well thank you for your cooperation and I will be in touch…here is my card if you need anything" Srgt. Johnston said handing it to him. "I will need to ask you more questions later, but right now I want you to worry about getting her and the others well. The NYPD will put a warrant out for Dylan Kanders' arrest and I will inform you when we bring him in…and believe me…we will" he said encouraging Pete.

"Thank you very much" he said sticking the card into his jean pocket.

Two days went by with not much improvement. Pete, Cara and Patrick took turns going back and forth between rooms; trying to keep Leila and Joe as calm and comfortable as possible, while still waiting for Casie to wake up. Andy and Jennifer returned to Pete's apartment to rest for a little bit and grab a change of clothes for everyone to freshen up with.

Cara had spent most of her time decorating Casie's room with her favorite flowers, yellow daisies and pink roses. Then, she did the same for Leila with purple pansies and more pink roses to brighten them up. Patrick hung a banner in Joe's room that read "Feel better or we'll go duck hunting."

They all started receiving cards from sympathetic Fall Out Boy fans which Cara also set up in their rooms. "It is really sweet of them, but how do all these people know we are at the hospital?" Cara asked Patrick. "Someone probably heard about it or saw what happened in Angels and Kings and put it on the internet. People everywhere, I am sure, know what happened by now" he huffed. "But how do they know our room numbers, here?" she questioned him. "I have no, idea" he shrugged. Most of what Patrick told her went right over the top of her head; she still was not used to the way a person was treated when famous. They pretty much have no privacy.

Pete hurried into the room, "Leila is awake again and wants to see you Cara."

"Alright, will you stay with Casie? I don't want her to wake up to an empty room." Cara spoke.

"You don't have to tell me that" Pete barely smiled.

"I am going to check on Joe, see if he needs anything…lately he has been acting like a big baby, asking for his old teddy bear from the closet. I definitely think he is going to be just fine" Patrick said trying to lighten the mood.

Cara smirked at Patrick leaving the room and walked down the hall. Leila was three doors away from Casie's room. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Cara asked her as she entered excited to see her friend up and about. "What are all these flowers doing in here? My allergies could act up…and where is Casie?!" Leila yelled at her. Disquieting Cara, she stood there frozen from her harsh tones.

"Calm down, Leila…I thought you would love the flowers, they are your favorites" Cara frowned.

"Well, I don't! Go get Casie, now!" Leila snapped at her.

"Honey, Casie hasn't woken up yet…" Cara began trying to ease the words out.

"I knew it, she is dead!" Leila hollered starting to knock over the vases and cards Cara had set out for her. "She is gone!" One vase hit the floor cracking on one side and the roses and water spilt out onto the floor.

"Stop it!" Cara yelled. "This isn't you Leila; it's the E making you paranoid and angry!"

"Just get out…Leave me alone!" Leila said sitting back down onto the bed.

Cara ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, as the tears began to creep out. She had never heard such hurtful words come from Leila. Wiping her eyes, she went to the nurse's station and told them of Leila's ravings and her need for something to calm her down.

After seeing Leila getting the attention she needed, Cara walked back to the waiting room where the tears started to flow effortlessly now. She held her head down, hiding her blood red face as she went through the doorway. Patrick was sitting down with his head laid back against the wall resting. He heard someone come in and looked up to a hysterical Cara. "What is wrong…what happened?" Patrick anxiously asked jumping from his chair.

"Oh it was awful, Leila, she…she kept asking where Casie was and then after I told her she hadn't woken up yet she kept screaming Casie was dead and…" Cara cleared her throat. "She started knocking stuff around the room over and yelling at me to get out. I don't want to see her like that ever again" Cara said allowing the tears to pour down her cheeks. Patrick was not really sure what to say; he held her close as she cried.

"I…I am sorry about this. I know how much Leila and Casie mean to you." Patrick scrambled still holding her.

Cara lifted her head "I would rather it have been me to drink the drug, than them. I know all about it and could have…"

"Don't talk like that. No one could have prevented this from happening" Patrick assured her.

"But Patrick, one of my best friends was taking depression medication and I didn't even know about it. I could have helped her, and Leila and I would have done everything to make sure Dylan never hurt her." Cara breathed pushing away from him. "She never showed any sign when they were dating that he was like this, I just…" the tears started again the more Cara thought about it.

"Maybe Casie had her reasons for not telling you…perhaps she thought she was protecting you both by keeping you in the dark" he said pulling her back into his arms.

"Maybe" Cara said controlling her sobs. She laid her head upon his broad shoulder and ran her fingers through his strawberry blond hair. Cara enjoyed the comfort of his warm embrace and soothing words he brought to her. Deep down she had fallen in love with Patrick, but did not think this was the right time to confess this.

Just then, Pete walked through the doorway and saw Cara and Patrick standing in the middle of the empty waiting room clinching each other tightly. "I just heard what happened to Leila…Cara, I am so sorry. Are you alright?" he asked looking more at Patrick than at her. He nodded his head convincing Pete she was okay. "How is Casie, doing?" Patrick asked making Cara lift her head from his shoulder and staring at Pete with curiosity.

"They said there were still no changes yet and they didn't know how much longer it would be until she wakes" Pete miserably told them.

"Well, let's go see her anyway" Cara said pulling Patrick towards the door.

The three left the waiting room, before noticing nurses and doctors hastening into Casie's room. They rushed up to her doorway and peeked in. Pete's heart sank to the trenches of his abdomen seeing Casie's dripping wet hair and deathly pale skin color. They could hear a machine in the corner beeping rapidly.

"What is going on?" Pete asked one of the nurses coming out of the room.

"Her temperature has spiked to a hundred and four degrees…you need to step back please and let us do our jobs" the petite blonde nurse said quickly walking away to speak with another nurse down the hall. Patrick stared at Cara, whose eyes were the size of saucers and realized this was not good. He turned to Pete, whom had noticed Cara's expression as well. "Come on, we can't help her here, let's go stay with Joe while they…" Patrick started. Pete could feel the burning sensation in the back of his throat forming, but knew Patrick was right. He was only in the way of the doctors standing here.

Cara and Pete followed Patrick to Joe's room; who was sitting on his bed holding the brown teddy bear that was given to him by his grandfather when he was born. "Hey, guys…what's up?"

Pete took the chair by the window feeling his knees getting weaker by the second and placed his head within his hands. Cara sat in the other next to the bed trying to hold back what little tears she had left. Breathing in silence, they were all faced with this reality; Casie might not ever wake up. This might be it, the end for her.

"What is happening?" Joe asked wiping the smile off his face and breaking the silence. "Is it Leila?!" he yelled.

"No, Leila is asleep…they gave her something earlier to help her rest." "It's Casie…" Patrick said trying to be strong for everyone.

Andy and Jennifer flung through the door with a small duffle bag full of clothing and toiletries. "They told us you were in here…What is going on?" Andy asked.

"It's Casie, her temperature is really high and she did not look too good" Patrick spoke slowly.

"It was a hundred and four, which is extremely dangerous" Cara busted with a tear sliding down her face. "It's bad enough when you ingest a lot of E, but with a mixture of another drug…I don't know if she is going to make it" Cara sobbed. Patrick took hold of her hand, wishing there was something he could do for her. He then looked over to the other side of the room making his concern increase seeing his best friend; Pete was blankly staring out the window, making no sign of emotion.

About three hours had past, Jennifer had gone to Leila's room to check on her, Andy and Pete went back to the waiting room, while Patrick and Cara stayed with Joe. "Cara, you have to calm down" Patrick told her.

Joe held his covers up to his chin, a little frightened by Cara's fury.

"It has been hours and we have not heard a word. What is taking so damn long?" she fumed pacing back and forth in front of Joe's bed.

A knock at the door startled them, "Excuse me, but I wanted to give you the news about Casie" the little blonde nurse squeaked.

"Finally! Is she going to be alright?" Cara rushed up to her.

"She is awake right now, but exhausted. She has been through a major ordeal and needs her rest. She would not stop asking to see all of you, and refused to sleep until she did; so we decided to allow it, but one at a time and only for a minute" she pointed out.

A glow formed on Cara's face hearing these words, "Ah, thank you so much. She is going to be alright!"

"Why don't you go see her, while I tell the others" Patrick convinced her. "Are you sure?" she responded. "Of course, you have known her longer than we have."

"Thank you, Patrick" Cara kissed him quickly on his cherry lips and hurried out the door.

Pete had been resting his head on the back of the chair, slouched almost to the floor. Thoughts running through his mind,

-Just when I find this wonderful girl, I am going to loose her. I am so stupid, for not realizing that guy had followed us. Why do I feel like this is my fault…stop it, Casie needs you to be strong.-

Pete saw Patrick burst through the door, with eagerness. This in turn made him pop up from his chair almost tumbling right back down "Is she going to be okay?"

Patrick paused a second to catch his breathe. "She is going to be fine!" "And I have better news…" he started.

"What is it?" Pete impatiently questioned.

"She is awake and wants to see you, only…" Patrick began, but Pete was down the hall before he could inform him Cara was with her already and only one person could see her at a time.

Pete flew past the nurse's station and darted for the door to Casie's room; Cara was sitting by her bed holding her hand. Casie's skin was almost back to normal, rosy cheeks and pink lips; the only thing that was not the same was the dark circles under her eyes remained.

"Oh, I will let you talk to him a minute" Cara said seeing Pete standing in the doorway and hugging Casie's neck. "Feel better, girl."

"Thanks again for the flowers" Casie whispered into her ear.

Cara smiled at Pete passing him on her way out. She shut the door behind her giving them some privacy.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Pete asked sitting in the same little green chair Cara had just left from. He saw she was now hooked up to an IV that ran into her right hand.

"I am a little sore" Casie spoke softly. She watched as tears began to form in the corners of his golden brown eyes.

"I didn't think you were going to live!" he exploded placing his cheek in her left hand. He finally allowed the build up of tears to fall with Casie catching them in her palm.

"Don't worry, everything is fine now" she told him.

"I should be saying that to you" he sniffed, his head still on the bed. Pete felt even worse for not being strong and positive in front of her, and crying like a child.

She ran her fingers through his black hair and laid her hand with the IV back on to her chest. "I wanted to tell you, thank you" she breathed in deeply.

"For what?" Pete wondered lifting his heavy head.

Her eyes closed half way, and she paused just a moment, "I heard you before, when you said you were here and would never leave me…I heard you."

Pete stared into her half opened crystal blue eyes; he had heard of people being able to hear things when they were unconscious, but never had experienced it first hand.

He scooted his chair closer to the bed and then kissed her pink lips lightly. She tightened her grip in his hand not letting him release, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything" he said placing his forehead onto hers.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep, please."

Shedding one last tear for her, Pete whispered "I won't leave you."

Leila woke the next morning with Joe asleep in the small green chair by her bed. He had his head near her leg, clasping onto his ragged brown teddy bear. The sun was bursting through the window making Joe's curls shin like a child's. He shuffle a bit, and then lifted his head with a red mark on the side of his cheek from being on his arm.

"Hey, you finally decided to wake up, Ginny girl" he said smiling up at her.

It had been awhile since Leila had been called "Ginny girl" by him and it felt good. "Apparently, you have decided to wake up too, Potter boy."

"Yeah." He realized he had fallen asleep with his bear and slid it down to his lap out of Leila's view, a little embarrassed.

Leila could only snicker at Joe's sweet innocence he had about him. She loved it when he was embarrassed in front of her; and she loved how funny he was all the time, even when things were rough.

She could smell the new fresh pink roses that were placed on the window seal, which made Leila, remember all the horrible things she had said to Cara last.

"Joe, will you ask Cara to come see me, please?" she asked him upset with herself.

"Sure, she is going to be so excited you are awake" he jumped up and ran out the door.

Leila had doubts; she was sure Cara hated her guts. After all Leila had put her through, ranting and throwing things at her. "I don't know why I acted like that" she thought out loud.

The door swung open and Cara slowly approached her bedside. "How are you this morning?" she asked Leila.

"I am fine, thanks" "I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day…I know I had to have upset you" she confessed.

"Listen, I know you weren't yourself and we were all going through a horrible trial" she said sitting on the bed next to her. "I am just glad everyone is okay, now."

"Casie woke up?" Leila asked. Cara put her arm around her neck, "We…almost lost her Lei, but yeah she is going to be just fine."

Leila, shocked by Cara's words, did not know how to comprehend. She had lived down the street from Casie her whole life and could not imagine life without her. Grant it they only started hanging out with each other five years ago, but she would not be able to survive. "When can I see her?" she worriedly asked.

"She is sleeping right now, but the doctor said they would release her from the hospital in a couple of days." "But they told me you can go home this afternoon" Cara smiled.

"As long as I get to see Casie before I leave" she said firmly.

"Of course, she would be upset if you left without seeing her first" Cara said hopping off the bed. "I will go get Joe, to keep you company until we leave…you know, ever since they told him he could go home, he has not left your side for a minute." Cara giggled to herself, "Patrick, even tried to get him to get up and go to the bathroom one time, but he refused." "Of course, nature beat him in that battle, though."

"Cara" Leila stopped her. "Yes, Lei" she turned back. "I love you!"

"I love you too girl!" Cara grinned leaving Leila smiling and happy still having her two best friends alive and well.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Pros And Cons Of Breathing**

It had been three days since Casie, Leila and Joe all had been released from the hospital and finally returned to Pete's apartment. Considering how Casie was supposed to remain in bed until she recovered fully, the doctor did not recommend flying for a week or so. They had already been in New York for awhile and Jennifer and Cara were obligated to return to Chicago for job purposes. Patrick and Andy decided to join them on their trip back and, for Cara's comfort, left Joe and Leila there to watch over Casie and Pete.

The sun was shinning through the small square windows blinding Casie and she awoke hearing a door open and footsteps on a wooden floor. "You're awake! How are you feeling this morning?" Pete asked bringing in a small plate of toast with strawberry jelly and a glass of milk for her.

Pete had decided it would be better if she took his bed, seeing how it was larger and much newer than the guest beds. She turned over towards Pete and saw the breakfast he had brought her.

Slowly propping herself up onto the pillows, "I am feeling much better, but still tired I guess" she responded now reaching for the plate in his hands. "Thank you. You have been so sweet bringing me my meals in bed; you're gonna make me get used to this kind of treatment" she giggled.

Pete sat down on the bed be side her laughing "Well, I know you would do the same for me if the situation was reverse." "And besides I like taking care of you" he said with a little pink in his cheeks.

Casie just smiled up at him, "So, did the guys make it back to Chicago alright?" she asked referring to Cara, Jennifer, Andy and Patrick.

"They did. Cara would not stop asking about you and she said she would call later today to talk when you were awake" he said watching her bite down onto a piece of toast.

"Great, I been needing to talk to her and I know she will say something crazy to make me laugh" Casie said swallowing. She lifted her glass of milk and took a sip. "Oh, is Joe and Leila around?"

"Actually no…they are out exploring the city again today. Those two just can't stay put for more than an hour" he told her.

Casie nodded her head "Yeah, I can tell she really, REALLY likes him. I don't know what I am going to do with that girl."

"I know what you mean. Joe never acted like this with his old girlfriends"

They sat on the bed in silence while Casie finished her toast and milk. After she was done, Pete took the plate and glass from her and got up to leave for the kitchen.

"Thank you again for letting me sleep in your comfy bed. Are you sure you're alright in the other guest room?" Pausing a second "I wouldn't mind having company" she said a little embarrassed.

"It's fine. I would love to stay in here with you, but…I am afraid I would distract you from the sleep you need" he smirked. "Not like that though…" he quickly reacted, thinking of what he just said.

"Ha, it's okay. I know what you mean" she laughed. Casie watched as he closed the door behind him and she snuggled back down under Pete's grey covers. Surprised at how cheerful she felt, thoughts of Pete rolled in her mind making butterflies churn in her stomach. His words from the hospital continued to play over and over in her mind as she lay there on his pillow slowly letting sleep overcome her once more.

That afternoon, Pete was gathering all his dirty laundry from the second guest room in attempt to make it look neater. In one of the pairs of pants he snatched up, a small card fell from the jean pocket. He snatched it from the floor and read Srgt. Terri Johnston with a number below the name. Pete had forgotten the conversation he had in the hospital with this police officer. It seemed so long ago, almost two weeks; he wondered if the cops had ever caught Dylan or why they hadn't called him by now. The last thing Pete wanted was for Dylan to show up at his door step pissed off. Therefore, Pete thought it best to call Srgt. Johnston and ask about him, but where Casie could not hear him. He did not want her to worry about all this mess in fear it might make her sick again. Although, he wished Joe was there to help him, but Pete knew he was having a great time with Leila and did not want to bother them.

He shut the guest bedroom door and dialed the number on the card. He put the phone up to his ear and paced around the room.

"Hello, Srgt. Terri Johnston? This is Pete Wentz; I was calling to ask if you had found Dylan Kanders yet or what has been…? Yes, I understand. That's fine; I can meet you tomorrow morning at the French Café on 21st Street. Eight is fine. Thank you, sir." Pete tossed his phone onto the bed and breathed deeply. He worried from the lack of information the officer gave him, but decided to just focus on finishing the laundry.

During the night, Pete did not get much sleep. He stumbled out of bed two hours prior to his meeting with Srgt. Johnston, and hopped in the shower thinking that would refresh and make him feel a little better. Afterward getting dressed, he scribbled on a piece of paper that he had an errand to run and would be back in a little bit for Casie. Sneaking into her room, he placed the note on the nightstand with a red rose and watched her sleep a minute. She had a serene expression on her face with the covers nestled under her chin. This made Pete so ecstatic seeing her well again. He backed out of the room and shut the door slowly hoping not to wake her.

It was about thirty minutes later annoyed by the traffic when he arrived at the café and saw the cop sitting at a small round table in the back. Pete took a whiff of the delightful coffee aroma drifting around the room. As he approached, he noticed the cop was wearing another black suit, but this time with a crimson red button down shirt underneath and black shades.

"Take a seat, please" the cop said holding his hand out towards the chair across the table.

"Thank you. Have you found Dylan?" Pete asked situating himself in the tall brown chair.

"We received word of his aware bouts earlier this week, but were unable to catch him in time. We believe he has returned to Chicago" Srgt. Johnston told him sliding his shades off. Pete listened very carefully to every word he said. "I have spoken with a friend of mine from the Chicago Police Department and they have agreed to help with the situation. I want you to know how serious this situation is."

"What do you mean?" Pete worried.

"When you return to Chicago, and I am assuming you will soon, Dylan Kanders could possibly be waiting. He has a record for obsessive abuse in relationships and is wanted in the state of Michigan for armed robbery. We are considering this a priority one and I need you to call this number if you notice anything suspicious. I want you and your friends to be very careful" he spoke softly and with compassion.

"I understand, thank you again for all your help" Pete stood up and shook his hand.

"I will have an officer call you in Chicago to keep you informed of the situation as it unfolds" he stated placing his shades back upon his nose.

Leila stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her long brown hair, the events of the past few days with Joe continually crossing her thoughts. Peeking around the corner, Joe watched as she ran her fingers through the length of her hair while smiling at herself in the mirror. He loved how long it was hanging down her back. Slipping into the bathroom unnoticed, Joe slowly shut the door behind him making sure not to make a sound. He crept up behind Leila and took her around the waist.

"Shit you scared me!" she gasped turning around to face Joe.

"Aw, I'm sorry…no not really" he laughed. Leila popped him on the shoulder, startling Joe. "Ouch! Hey I was just playing."

Leila bit her lower lip watching him put a sad puppy dog face on. A smile crept back on to her face as she leaned to his shoulder kissing it tenderly making goose bumps appear on Joe's arm. She leaned back up and gazed into his eyes and Joe in hers. They stood in silence staring at one another for the longest time. Suddenly, Joe pressed his lips hard onto Leila's pushing her up against the vanity. He took hold of her waist with one arm and grabbed her hair with the other. Their hearts racing now, Leila threw her arms around his neck pressing her body against his. The tension in the air was growing as Joe picked her up and plopped her down beside the sink while continuing to ravish her with his kisses. Feeling his body heat radiating onto her, Leila slid her hands down his back searching for the seam of his green shirt. They separated long enough for her to pull it over his head and dropped it onto the tile floor.

Releasing from Leila, "Are you sure you want to…" he asked knowing if they went any further he would not be able to resist her.

Leila grinned widely and pulled her own shirt over her head and threw it behind Joe, "I'm sure."

Joe's face turned a light shade of pink seeing her without a shirt on for the first time. Leila could tell it surprised him, but decided to snatch the back of his neck kissing his lips again, this time with more passion. She wrapped her legs around Joe's hips locking her feet together in the back.

Running his hand up her throat, Joe tilted Leila's head moving his sweet kisses onto her neck. Breathing harder, she loved the feeling of Joe's lips brushing against her soft skin. She ran her fingers through his brown curly hair letting a soft moan escape her lips as he made his way further and further down her chest. Then, Joe moved his hand from her neck onto her shoulder taking hold of the pink bra strap and sliding it down to her elbow. Leila pushed her hands on his chest backing him away from her and hopped down off the vanity. Joe watched Leila's reflection in the mirror as she unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor with the shirts. In the pit of Joe's stomach a yearning formed for her as he pulled her close to him once more forcing his lips hard onto hers. He took pleasure from the feeling of his bare chest on hers. Leila could feel Joe's heart beating rapidly coinciding with hers.

Next thing Leila knew, Joe bent her back towards the tub and twisted the handle turning the shower head on. Letting a small chuckle flee her mouth, Leila met his blue eyes as he raised her back up.

"Oh, so you think we are going to take a shower together, do ya?" she smirked listening to the water hit the shower curtain. All Joe could do was nod with a guilty grin upon his mouth.

Flipping onto her other side, Casie noticed a red blur out the corner of her eye. She peeked open both and tried to focus in the direction of the nightstand. She reached over and picked up the rose Pete had left her. Grinning ear to ear, she placed it on her nose smelling and enjoying the smooth petals on her skin. She lifted the note that was left underneath it and read it aloud to her self. Casie concluded she needed to get out of bed and fix her own breakfast this morning. It was time to move around a bit and regain her energy, she thought to herself. She kicked the covers off her legs and sat on the edge of the bed stretching a minute. From where she was sitting, she could see her reflection in the mirrored dresser across the room. Her pajamas were baggy and her hair was a mess, but she could care less just happy to still be alive.

Leaving the bedroom, Casie weakly shuffled to the kitchen to retrieve a clean cereal bowl from the dishwasher. Next, she grabbed the box of Cheerios from the pantry and wondered if Leila and Joe were home. She had no idea considering she had been kind of narcoleptic the past week. Peering down the hallway, the guest bedrooms appeared to be empty. Shrugging her shoulders, she poured the milk on top of her cereal and threw in some cheese, which was something her mother used to do when she was a child. She sat down at the small square table in the corner of the kitchen. Casie loved the layout of the apartment, it was very spacious. The kitchen was completely open to the living room and the hallway to the bedrooms. She bent over her bowl and scooped another bite of her cereal letting the milk drip from her chin.

Suddenly, she noticed a light come on from the guest bathroom and the door flung open with Leila coming out and steam following behind her. She was wearing what appeared to be one of Joe's green t-shirts and had her hair wrapped in a towel. Leila walked towards the kitchen with her hands mashing it down around her head, when she noticed Casie starring at her from the table.

"Oh, you are awake. I did not expect you to be out of bed" Leila said her face turning blood red.

"What is going on, Lei?" Casie asked unsure of why Leila was acting funny. A few seconds later, Casie heard Joe's voice coming from the bathroom Leila had previously dispersed from. "Hey Ginny Girl, I think we should do this again tonight, but included Mr. Duckie!" Joe hollered.

Leila's face turned an even darker shade of red, if that was possible. "Shut up, Joe!" she yelled towards the door.

"What did I do?" he asked popping out from the bathroom with just a navy blue towel around his waist and dripping wet hair. "What….oh, shit!" "Huh…sorry Casie. Did not know you were up" he said his face now a shiny red as well. "I am just going to go back to our room, Lei. Let you two talk or whatever." He hurried into the room and shut the door behind him.

A little embarrassed her self; Casie moved her head from Joe's door to Leila, "Why don't you sit."

Leila, a little unsure what her best friend was thinking of her, slid the chair from across the table out and sat down making sure not to look her in the face.

"I thought you were going to tell me before you even got close to considering…you know?" Casie questioned with a firm voice.

"I know, but you were still sleeping all day. I didn't want you to fuss over us." "I was waiting until you were better!"

Casie pushed up for her chair and shifted over next to Leila placing her hand on her shoulder. "I want you to know I am happy for you, just don't rush things and for heaven's sake use protection!" she giggled at Leila. "I know Joe is a good person and would never hurt you."

Leila stood up from her chair and hugged her best friend tightly, excited of her approval.

Cara dreaded being at work everyday that week, especially knowing her two best friends were still far away in New York. Patrick spent most of his time, when she wasn't working, at her place watching movies and trying to make sure she does not hyperventilate every time a call comes from Casie or Leila. All they had was each other while everyone was away because Andy and Jennifer had gone back to her place, leaving them.

Patrick sat on the couch watching Cara slouch down in the recliner across the room in her nurse's uniform. "Why don't you go change into some regular clothes…maybe you will feel better" Patrick said.

"Yeah you are right…today was crazy. I didn't even get a break long enough to call Leila" she breathed.

"Well, go change and I will fix you a drink to help you relax" he said heading towards the kitchen. "Aw, aren't you sweet" she batted her eyelashes at him.

Cara trotted down the hallway and as soon as she reached her door, flung her shoes off her feet and left them lying in the floor; including her uniform after changing into a comfy black skirt with a white t-shirt. "Ah, that is better" she sighed. She hurried back to the living room where Patrick was waiting with two drinks in hand. Cara could hear a movie starting on the TV, Star Wars.

"Oh my god Patrick, you are the perfect man…do you know that?" Cara said reaching for her drink.

Patrick blushed as he sat down next to her. "Well, I just know it has to be difficult for you to have your friends so far away and after all that has happened. I know it is hard for me after Joe" he said sipping on his drink. "Oh, do you like it?" he held the glass up in the air.

Cara took a gulp, "Oh I like the after taste…Malibu?" she asked licking her lips.

"Yes, and a few other things" he smiled. "My special mix…Andy doesn't even know what's all in it."

"You are so cute" Cara giggled. She placed her drink onto the coffee table and leaned in close to kiss his cherry lips. Patrick held her back a second and set his drink next to hers. "Now, you want to try that again" he smirked. Cara laughed and rushed to meet his lips with hers. They slowly slid further and further down on the couch, when Cara went from kissing his lips to his neck. "Cara…you know I love what you're doing, but don't you think we are going a little fast?" he asked lifting her up from him. "I mean we haven't even been on a second date yet."

"I guess you are right" she said backing off of him and taking another sip of her drink.

Seeing Cara a little sad, he leaned forward to kiss her again. He placed his hand in her hair letting the soft strands bunch up in his fingers. They kissed a minute more until Cara released, "You are an amazing kisser!" This made Patrick find her lips again kissing harder. They stayed pressed against each other, when suddenly, the phone rang unexpectedly.

"Who could that be?" she said leaving Patrick on the couch. "I don't think it's Casie or Leila, they are not supposed to call for another two hours."

Cara answered the phone, "Hello, no Casie is not available…yes. What? But, you can't do that! She was in the hospital and almost died from… What? I can't believe this! Well, thank you for nothing!" she screamed into the phone and then slammed it down. Cara's face was now red and fuming.

"What was that about?" Patrick asked getting up from the couch to Cara's side.

"It was Casie's work…they did not know she had been in the hospital. So, they fired her today!" Cara huffed. "I can't believe they did that even after I told them where she was!"

"Can't they just rehire her?" Patrick suggested.

"No. Not this place…it's a company that advertises for a bunch of different products and other companies; or something similar to that. Once you are fired, that is it" she paused a second to think. "I don't want to tell Casie, she does not need to hear this right now."

A few days had past and Casie was out of bed often, now. She was sick of lying there day after day, unable to sleep anymore and not to mention bored.

She watched Joe as he came out of his room with Leila. Every time he saw Casie, his face grew red from her knowledge of his and Leila's actions behind closed doors. Casie could not help but sniggered under her breathe. Leila crossed in front of her and plopped down on the couch next to her while Joe sat across the room. She turned her head to Leila who just rolled her eyes at Joe.

"Are you going out today…around the city?" Casie asked.

"I think we're going to just walk around Central Park for awhile" Leila said looking at Joe who was nodding in agreement.

She and Leila had not visited New York since high school and she was dying to see the city one more time before returning to Chicago.

"Do you think you're well enough to go outside and walk around with us?" she asked seeing her friend a little jealous.

Casie's eyes lit up when Leila asked her to join them "Oh, yes and if I get tired I can just come back to the apartment and let you two enjoy the rest of the day alone."

"You are not walking back to the apartment by yourself!" Pete hollered coming out of the hallway. "Why don't we all just go this afternoon?"

"Sounds great to me!" Casie smiled ready to get out of the apartment.

The four friends spent the entire afternoon in Central Park listening to the birds chirp in the trees and watching the children play in the grass. There was even a young man sitting on a bench playing his guitar for a small crowd. The day had turned out to be a beautiful one, the sun shining and a cool breeze blowing.

Pete and Casie walked a few steps behind Joe and Leila who were stuck together each with one arm around the other. Leila had hers around his waist, while Joe wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"They have gotten really close" Casie said holding Pete's hand.

"Uh…I know it has been a little awkward around the apartment lately" he blushed. Apparently, Pete had encountered a situation similar to that of Casie's.

"Today has been so nice Pete; all the fresh air, but I don't know if I can stay much longer" she confessed feeling the weakness returning to her legs.

"Do you want to leave right now?" he stopped her.

"I'm sorry to make you, but yeah. I think I need to get back and rest" she sighed.

"Don't worry, I think people are starting to notice who we are anyways. Let's tell them and leave" Pete said referring to Joe and Leila who were now giving each other playful pecks on the cheeks.

"Guys, I think we are going to head back, and I don't think you should stay much longer either because there are some girls ahead starring at us" Pete said glancing at the teenagers giggling and pointing in their direction.

"Yeah, I think we are going to grab a bite to eat somewhere then head back later" Joe said turning around to go back the direction they just came from to avoid the girls.

Well, ya'll have fun, but not too much fun" Casie laughed making Joe turn candy apple red again.

Joe and Leila watched as they disappeared into the distance. Turning to Leila "I think we are making it a little awkward for them" Joe said.

"Yeah well, maybe we should slow it down a little for now" she said quickening her steps to get away from girls now following them.

"Okay these girls are really starting to bother me. Let's catch a cab to the restaurant" Joe complained practically dragging Leila fast to the nearest street.

Finally reaching the restaurant, Leila glimpsed around excited. "This place is really neat. What is it called again?" she asked.

"Oh this is Union Square Café. I thought it was awesome last time I came with the guys, and not a lot of Fall Out Boy fans eat here. So, we can eat peacefully…I hope" he laughed.

They followed the host to one of the square tables with a white linen cloth draped over it. The floors were wooden and there were a few colorful oil paintings hanging randomly on the white walls. There wasn't much decoration to it, but it seemed a little chic for a café, Leila thought.

They were about halfway finished with their meal when Leila felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Oh I wonder who's calling me…it's Cara." "I don't want to be rude and answer it here" she said hitting the side button and returning it to her pocket.

Joe smirked and returned to eating his pasta twisting giant bites onto his fork. Leila loved watching him eat or doing anything for that matter. Joe had his own unique way for everything, which made Leila beam inside.

"Do you think we should talk about us? I mean where we stand" he looked up from his plate with a serious face.

"What do you mean?" she asked setting her fork down a little worried.

"I have been meaning to tell you something…" "I have had so much fun with you the past couple of weeks and after all that has happened…I'm in love with you" he said slow and softly.

Unable to resist his romantic words, "I guess I should tell you, I have fallen for you too" she said blushing.

Joe slid his hand across the table clutching hers intertwining their fingers. Leila could feel something in between their pressed palms. Glancing up at Joe confused, she cupped her hand left with what Joe had given her. She noticed a shinning small light purple stone connected to a silver chain. "It was my grandmother's, she gave it to me before she past." "I want you to have it."

"Oh no, I could take this" Leila said stretching her hand back towards Joe.

"No. It is so beautiful, it deserves to be around someone beautiful" he smiled.

"Oh Joe…thank you, I love it!" she beamed as she hooked it around her neck.

Giggling under her breathe, "How come every time we go out, you give me amazing gifts?" she questioned.

"Cause I am just amazing" he smirked batting his baby blue eyes.

Leila laughed at his cuteness and continued to eat her pasta. Suddenly, she felt another buzz from her pocket, but this time it was just a text message.

She flipped open the phone and read, -I know you are probably busy, but I need to tell you something urgent about Casie- (Cara). Leila wondered what she could be talking about because when they had left Casie, she was fine. Knowing her, she was serious and Leila had to find out what was going on. "I have to call Cara, she said it's urgent" she told Joe who had a noodle hanging from his mouth. "I will be right back."

"Okay…hurry back" he said flipping the noodle back into his mouth.

Leila stepped outside the restaurant and dialed Cara's number. She paced a little in front of the doors waiting for her to answer. "Hello? Hey, what is going on? She lost her job? How could they do that when she was in the hospital? Urgh…yeah I won't tell her, don't worry. Okay, bye" she hung the phone up stunned her friend was unemployed. She knew Casie had worked so hard for that job and did not know how she would react.

Leila returned to the table with Joe, whom had almost finished his meal. "Hey, what did Cara have to say?" he asked watching Leila sit down unnerved.

"Oh, Casie was fired the other day from her job" she told him concerned.

"Crap…that's not good. But, don't they know what happened to her?" he asked.

"Cara said she told them, but they fired her anyways."

Joe watched as Leila contemplated what her friend was going to do for money. "Don't tell her anything yet, okay" she snapped.

"Sure thing…my lips are sealed unless I am kissing you" he joked trying to make her feel better. Leila smiled up at him "I am serious; Cara said bad news like this could make her get sick again."

"I won't, don't worry" Joe replied. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah let's go back to the apartment." Leila watched Joe pay the bill as she clutched the purple stone around her neck admiring his gift.

It was the day before they were intended to return to Chicago. And Casie, was packing her clothes while singing along to Norah Jones, "Come Away With Me". She always felt at peace when she heard Norah's soft deep voice. She knew she would never have the voice to be famous like Patrick, but that did not stop her from singing her favorite songs.

Pete walked in the room and stood listening to Casie a minute before coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist surprising her. "Oh Pete, don't scare me like that!" Casie said turning around putting her arms on his shoulders.

"Don't stop singing" Pete whispered placing his forehead onto hers as he began to guide her into a slow dance. Casie was a little shy when it came to singing in front of people, but Pete made her feel at ease. She sang a few lines before stopping to kiss him lightly on the lips. She pulled out of his arms, "I have to finish packing."

Pete was not expecting her to let go of him and pouted a minute. "Well, let me help you. I'll get your shampoo and toothbrush from the bathroom" he offered.

Casie gathered some more shirts from a dresser drawer and tossed them into her pink suitcase. "Have you noticed Leila and Joe acting funny around me lately…like ignoring me?" she asked watching him return with her stuff.

Pete stared at her with his mouth half open. "No…I haven't." He dropped his head down to the wood floors, hoping Casie did not notice his guilt.

"Is there something ya'll aren't telling me? Don't lie to me…" Casie demanded sternly.

Unable to hold it in, Pete broke the bad news to her. "Cara found out a few days ago you…lost your job. Joe let it slip to me yesterday and we were going to tell you, but after we got back home" he said watching Casie sink down on the side of the bed.

Pete moved around it and slid down next to her reaching for her hand "I am sorry."

Casie looked into Pete's caramel brown eyes and said "Thank god!" Making him raise his eyebrows up in confusion, "What? Are you not upset about this?"

"I don't know what I am going to do now, but honestly, no I am not upset. That job was way too stressful for me. I am so laid back and too eccentric for it" she told him.

"Wow, everyone has been so worried you would flip out or something" Pete said surprised.

"Well, I guess I need to start talking to my friends more often about what is going on in my life. Maybe next time, the situation won't turn out so horribly."

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. Everything is going to be alright now" he said wrapping his arm around her neck.

"Except I need a job." "Except you need a job" he repeated. "Well…I will help you search for one when we get back."

"What would I do without you, Pete?" she blushed. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth. Casie knew he was exactly what she needed at that moment, after all this mess.

"I just thought of something" she lifted her eyes to his. "I don't think we have ever been on a real date before."

"No, we really haven't. Not by our selves at least." he shrugged. "Would you like to go out one night after we get back to Chicago?"

Casie smiled and nodded her head, "I would love to."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: I've Got To See You Again**

Casie peeked open her eyes to walls covered in artwork and posters of her favorite movies. The feeling of waking up in her own bed was exhilarating. She bunched up the shiny blue comforter under her chin and rubbed her hand down the soft cotton pillowcase under her head. "It is so good to be home" she said aloud to herself. Casie sat up in bed puffing her chest out and stretching her arms as far as she could, when she noticed a heavenly aroma. She got out of bed with her nose leading the way to the kitchen.

The small table had been set with a tiny bouquet of flowers arranged in the middle and a glass pitcher of orange juice beside it. A bowl with scrambled eggs and cheese lay on the counter next to a big pile of bacon. Cara was standing over the stove covered from head to toe in flour flipping pancakes. "Well good morning sleeping beauty" she smiled watching Casie take a seat at the table. "Hope you are hungry. I made your favorite, scrambled eggs and Leila's favorite..." Casie spoke up at the same time as Cara "Bacon!" They laughed at each other for a minute "So is Lei up yet?" Casie asked yawning. "Yeah, she will be out in a sec" she said waving her spatula in the air while humming to her self.

"Oh, I wanted to thank you for trying to save my job, Leila told me you tried to convince them not to fire me" Casie said watching Cara flip the last pancake over. "Your welcome…I am just astonished you aren't upset about it, but let's not talk about that right now. We'll figure something out later, for now let's eat some breakfast" she told her as she carried over the bowl of eggs and plate of bacon.

Leila walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Casie. "Oh, Bacon. Yes!" Leila yelled snatching a strip from the top of the pile. Cara rolled her eyes as she stacked the last few pancakes onto a plate and brought them to the table as well. Leila giggled with her mouth full as Cara stared at her with one eyebrow raised. "Thank you for this wonderful breakfast, Cara" Leila said swallowing her bit down.

"So, what shall we do this weekend?" Cara asked grabbing some bacon before Leila devoured the whole plate. "I don't know. I don't have anything to do now since my job" Casie shrugged.

Leila lifted her head from her plate, "Why don't you paint a picture. You haven't painted since college and I know you miss it."

"Wow, you're right. It has been awhile and not to mention that was what I majored in. I should paint" Casie perked up the more she thought about it.

"You know what. You should paint something for Pete" Cara suggested.

"That's a great idea! Let's all do something for the guys" Leila lit up thinking of Joe.

The girls all shook their heads agreeing; the guys had been there for them through hard times and done so much it would be a nice to give them something back. "Wait, what about Andy? We can't all show up with presents for Patrick, Joe and Pete leaving him with nothing" Cara worried.

They all sat there in silence a minute wondering what to do for Andy. "Let's call Jennifer and invite her over. I really enjoyed hanging out with her in New York" Casie said loving the idea of having another friend to join their group.

"Yeah, she is really sweet. She can make Andy something, after all they have been together awhile" Leila agreed.

"If we spend the weekend making something for the guys, I don't want them over here ruining it" Cara said finishing the last bit of eggs left on her plate.

"Ha ha, yeah and let's not tell them what's going on. It will drive them crazy!" Casie laughed.

Leila slowly slid the iron back and forth pressing lightly on the top of pink iron on letters. She was sprawled out on the living room floor with two black shirts in front, one for her and the other for Joe. There were scraps of paper and edges of letters all over the place forming a halo around Leila.

"What are they going to say?" Cara asked laughing at her huge mess on the floor.

Lifting the iron for a second, "You'll see soon. I found these huge numbers to add also. They are going to be so cute" she rambled.

Cara twisted her head towards the front door hearing the bell ring, "That must be Jennifer" she said leaving to open it.

"Hey, how are you doing? I am so glad you could come over" Cara greeted her.

"Oh, I am great thanks. I brought my stuff for Andy like you said" she told her dropping her purse by the door.

"Cool, you can work in the living room next to Leila if you can find space" Cara pointed her down the foyer.

Jennifer carried her purple bag to the floor adjacent to Leila. She noticed Casie in the corner behind an easel painting on a large canvas. "Hey, how are you?" she asked them sitting down.

"Great thanks." "So, what are you going to make Andy?" Leila asked curious of the contents in her bag.

"Well Andy has been complaining lately of his drumsticks being boring. So, I thought I would decorate some for him. He doesn't have to use them on stage or anything, but I thought it was a cute idea" she said situating herself next to Leila.

Peeking from behind her canvas, "That is so awesome" Casie said.

"Thanks" Jennifer smiled as she emptied her bag and began sorting the supplies.

Leila had finished pilling the paper back from each letter. She brushed the shirts off and leaned away admiring them. "What do you guys think?" she asked holding one shirt up and the other spread across her lap. One had in pink letters "GINNY GIRL" above white numbers, 88. And the other had "POTTER BOY" in green above the numbers, 84.

"Oh, Leila those are so cute. Joe is going to love them!" Cara giggled.

"What do the numbers mean?" Jennifer questioned.

"They represent the years we were born" Leila smiled.

"Sweet!" Jennifer continued gluing colorful pictures and words onto Andy's drumsticks, while Cara and Casie continued their projects.

"What are you making, Cara?" she asked setting the glue on the floor.

"Me? Uh…I'm making Patrick a vintage picture frame with us from the concert in it" she beamed. "It will have a jazzy feel to it."

"That sounds like Patrick" Jennifer nodded.

Cara thought Jennifer was so sweet and she could see her becoming a good friend. She was a petite girl with stacked sandy blonde hair. Her light brown eyes resembled Pete's in a way and darker skin tone. She liked to wear eccentric clothes like they did. "So, Jennifer, how did you meet Andy?"

"Ha ha, that is a funny story. We had gotten into an argument over organic milk in the grocery store one day. Can't remember why or how it got started, but we ended up exchanging numbers. One thing led to another and here I am two years later" she smiled.

"Aw, that is cute" Casie leaned around her canvas again.

"You have been so quiet, what are you painting over there?" Leila asked Casie finally finished cleaning her mess off the floor.

"Ha, I am not really painting anything. It's just abstract designs or marks" she said watching Leila plop down on the couch.

"Cool." "You know, it has been almost a day since Joe has called me" Leila pondered aloud. Pouting a little, suddenly, Patrick's voice could be heard blaring throughout the living room making Cara smile. Leila snatched her cell phone that was playing "This Ain't A Scene" and answered it. "Hey Joe!" "I was just wondering when you were gonna call."

The other girls giggled softly at the coincidental phone call. Leila held back her laughter and smiled as she told him she could not see him. "I'm sorry Joe, but we are busy. Maybe some other time." Leila hated saying no to him, but knew this would make him want to see her more. She finished the conversation and her smile faded as she looked at the others.

"Don't worry Lei, he will be fine" Casie smirked.

"But he sounded so bummed" she frowned thinking of what he must be thinking.

"After seeing what we are making for them, they will understand and be excited" Cara said tossing her a confident glance.

Joe paced back and forth in front of the couch where Andy sat trying to watch a show. "Dude, calm down" Andy breathed firmly. "She is probably just busy."

"But there has to be a reason why she doesn't want to see me" he fretted. "I knew we were moving to fast and now I have pushed her away."

He continued pacing but now breathing heavy from worrying. "Joe! Relax. I think you are over reacting. Leila is crazy about you. Trust me" Andy tried to comfort him.

"How do you know?"

"I could see it in her eyes. They looked the same as Jennifer's, especially when we first were dating" Andy smiled.

Joe sat in the chair across from him, placing his hand on his head. "I guess you're right, maybe I am over reacting a bit."

Just then, Pete and Patrick walked through the door returning from Pete's store, Clandestine Industries. Patrick had been helping him decide on some designs for his next line of hoodies. Lately, Pete had been needing a fresh mind and opinion for his work.

Patrick sank down on the couch next to Andy and saw Joe's worried disposition. "What's the matter?"

Joe leaned back crossing his arms to his chest. "I wanted to do something with Leila, but she said they were busy. I think she is just mad at me."

"And I think he is over reacting" Andy interrupted.

"Wait, did she say 'they' were busy" Pete asked sitting on the arm of the couch by Andy.

"Yeah, she did" Joe looked at Pete in confusion.

"So, I guess if we call Cara or Casie, we'll get the same response" Patrick concluded.

"You know, Jennifer didn't call like she normally does this morning. I wonder if she has something to do with this too" Andy thought aloud.

The guys sat in silence a minute contemplating what was going on with the girls. "I don't think I will ever understand women!" Joe hollered breaking the silence. They all laughed at his frustration, but understood considering they were just as clueless.

Joe had been sulking on the couch for the past two days unable to think of anything else, but Leila. Even watching his favorite TV shows was not lifting his spirits. Patrick even couldn't help, but admit he missed spending time with Cara. And Pete had been so busy with Clandestine that he didn't have time to think about anything else, but Patrick knew it was bothering him not seeing Casie. They hadn't realized how much the girls had had an effect on them until they were forbidden to see them.

Andy walked into the kitchen to get a drink and noticed them acting miserable. "Look guys, they didn't say they were mad at you, so just quit acting like you've been dumped." Pete trotted over to a chair and slid down exhausted.

"What are you worried about? You have Jennifer, a great girl that loves you" Joe sarcastically batted.

"For your information, Joe, I have not heard from her in three days so just stop being a pussy" Andy said getting annoyed. "Fine, would you feel better if I called her and ask what is going on?"

"Yeah, I would!" Joe leapt from the couch.

Patrick and Pete stayed seated in silence watching Joe rush to Andy. In secret, they were just as relieved to hear him calling Jennifer as Joe was. They all listened closely to Andy's conversation, as a grin formed on his face. Staring at Joe, Andy said goodbye to Jennifer and put his phone back into his pocket.

"So…what did she say?" Joe pestered impatiently.

With a wider grin forming, "She said that we are supposed to dress nice tonight and wait in the living room at 6pm for further instructions. She said they have a surprise for us all" Andy exclaimed watching Joe's big blue eyes increase in size. Pete met with Patrick and shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the day went by incredibly slowly driving the guys mad. It was finally five till six and they were all dressed in different color sports jackets and nice jeans sitting around the living room. Except for Joe, who was up pacing back and forth again. He wore a navy blue jacket and a baby blue shirt underneath making his eyes pop. Patrick had a classic black jacket over a red and black striped shirt and matching red hat. Pete had been playing with his phone laughing at Joe's behavior. He decided to wear his green "Fresh Paint" shirt from Clandestine under a white jacket. Andy had a brown jacket with a solid yellow shirt.

"Why aren't they here? They said they would be here" Joe huffed.

"No, they said to wait for further instructions. We don't know if they are coming at six" Andy corrected him.

Joe's heart skipped a beat hearing shuffling coming behind the front door. A small letter popped out from under and slid across the wooden floor. "What is that?" Pete said watching Joe dive for it like a present on Christmas morning. "It's a letter!" Joe said excited.

The front had written "FOB" in delicate letters. Joe flipped it to the back and pulled a folded in half piece of light brown paper. It had in the same delicate handwriting, "For Patrick". Joe raised his eyebrows in curiosity and reluctantly handed the piece of paper to him. "It's for you Patrick."

Patrick got off the couch and took the paper from Joe. He opened and read aloud,

"Patrick,

There is a fountain of love

That is dear to your heart.

The roses that hang above

Is where you should start.

Guide you friends

To your mothers special place

Full of pennies in heaven

Is where your surprise awaits."

Patrick looked up from the note and stared at the guys blushing. He knew exactly who it was from and where he needed to take them.

"What are they talking about, Patrick?" Joe asked confused.

"We need to go to the Botanic Garden, downtown. It's not far from here" he said a little embarrassed from the sweet message.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Joe yelled rushing for his keys. "I want to know what the heck is going on."

They drove for about ten minutes when finally arriving at the green house. Piling out of the car and heading through the doors, Patrick led the way to the back where the fountain was located. They stopped a few feet away seeing on the rocks that surrounded the fountain had something for each of them. Andy walked up to the decorated drumsticks with pictures and lyrics of his favorite bands on them. Joe held up his shirt Leila made for him grinning from ear to ear. Pete stared at the abstract painting full of colors and textures and noticed some small words in the bottom right corner, "Time stands still when I am with you –Casie." Patrick could not stop starring at the vintage picture frame with a beautiful photo of Cara. It was one with him pressing his cheek against hers backstage of the New York concert.

The guys were all equally stunned by their awesome gifts. And so impressed by the girls going out of their way to do something for them, they almost missed the note that lay underneath the picture frame. "What does that note say?" Andy asked Patrick watching him open it.

"This one says,

Now you have our gifts

And you know how much we care

We thank you for all you've done

You must now return to your lair

There we will be

Dressed to your liking

Waiting for thee

Each our one and only prince charming"

"Wow, they have put a lot of thought into this" Pete said surprised. They all stared at each other agreeing.

Jennifer unlocked the door to their place and scrambled inside quickly with Cara, Leila and Casie at her heels. Fixing their hair and checking their makeup, Casie turned to Leila. "Should we wait in the living room?"

"Uh…yeah I think that will be good" she smiled.

Cara noticed they all seemed a little nervous for some reason, even Jennifer. It is not like they were going on blind dates or something. Cara continually fluffed her hair and straightened her dress. She was wearing a little black and white sun dress with a small black jacket for her shoulders and cute black flats. Jennifer was wearing a beige shirt with a flowing white skirt down to her ankles and wedged heels. Leila had on a short brown skirt with her black "GINNY GIRL" shirt she made and pink converse. Casie had nice blue jeans on with a slinky low cut black top and black boots. Cara laughed thinking they appeared to each be dressed for a different season of the year, but thought they were dressed accordingly to there men's personalities.

The girls froze in their skin hearing a key enter the lock. They shuffled side by side facing the door and watched as the guys entered the room each holding their gifts. Joe was the first to rush to the girls, "That was totally awesome! I love my shirt." Leila pulled her hair around to one shoulder and turned around. "Ah, you made one to match. That is hot!" Joe smirked grabbing and pulling her close. "Go put yours on…we are going bowling tonight. And I am taking you on, Potter Boy" she giggled pushing him towards his room.

Andy walked up to Jennifer and spun her around in a tight embrace. "Thank you I love them." "Do you really?" she smiled. "You don't have to use them at concerts, but I know how you've wanted some fashionable drumsticks, so…" Andy kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I will use them at every concert. Let's get out of here" Andy said pulling her to the door.

"Bye guys, thanks for including me in this" Jennifer waved to the girls.

"You're welcome" Cara waved back at her as the door shut behind them. After waving to Andy, Patrick slowly shuffled up to Cara in a child like manner. "You look really beautiful" he blushed. "And, I wanted to say thank you…for the picture and the thoughtful words you wrote. I really like them."

Cara said nothing but grinned widely and leaned in to kiss him. Patrick closed his eyes loving the feeling of her lips on his. She always knew how to make him relax. His arm found her waist and held her close for a minute before she pulled away. "I want to go out tonight."

"Where do you want to go?" Patrick asked.

"Just a cute little coffee shop down the street…I thought a peaceful place would be good for us to talk."

"Sounds great" he said giving her one more peck on the lips.

"Bye Lei, bye Cas. We're gone" Cara smiled and grabbed her purse by the door.

"Have fun" they both told her as she left the house with Patrick.

Joe ran back into the living room and spun in a circle showing off is new shirt. "This rocks, Leila" he laughed taking her by the waist again. Leila stood on her tip toes and kissed him hard on the lips. "I am glad, you like it" she said. Come on I have some butt kicking to do."

"Let her win, Joe" Pete yelled making Casie giggle. "He won't have to, I will win anyways" Leila said pushing Joe out the door.

The room fell silent with only Casie and Pete left. He lifted the painting and stared at it a second, "I love it and I'm going to hang this in my room."

"Well, I'm glad. I have another surprise for you. I want you to see something" Casie said setting the painting aside and placing her hands within his.

"Oh, and what might that be?" he smirked.

"It's not what you are thinking…come on I will show you."

Casie took Pete to her house and led him inside. "It's in the basement" she smirked. They made their way down the old wooden stairs into a dark cold room. "What do you want to show me?" Pete said batting a cobweb from his face. Casie flipped the light switch and pushed some boxes out of the way making a pathway to the left side of the basement. Leaning against the wall was a large white sheet covering large square things. "I almost forgot about these…until Leila suggested I paint you a picture." "I want to share these with you, because I know how much you like the arts, all kinds" Casie smiled as she lifted the dusty sheet revealing some old paintings of hers.

Pete could not believe all the different kinds that were in front of him. "You did these?" he asked flipping through admiring each one. Pete really liked the one with a blue face and sewn lips; it reminded him of something he had done a few years ago for his clothes line.

"Yes, do you like them?" Casie nervously asked. They were very personal to her and it took a lot to show them to people. "I love them. You're very talented" he grinned sliding his favorite out to get a better look.

"No, I'm not that good" she said shyly. "Don't be so modest. These are awesome; I only wish I knew how to paint like this" he smiled placing the painting back. Pete stood there a minute thinking before an idea popped in his head. "I think I know of a place that needs to hire someone like you."

"Really, where?" Casie asked excited.

Pete took her left hand and gazed into her eyes, "Clandestine Industries."

"What?" Casie said thinking she heard Pete wrong.

"You can work for my store. I have been so busy lately trying to finalize designs. I could really use another person's opinion, one who is creative and can think outside of normal, everyday things."

"But, I don't know anything about clothing lines or fashion in general" Casie frowned.

"Don't worry you leave that up to me, I just need you to focus on the patterns on the clothing. You would be perfect, will you say yes?" Pete asked pulling her close to him.

"Oh, Pete. I would love to work with you. Thank you so much" Casie hugged him tightly. "Let's get out of this basement. I want to go to the movies next for our date."

"Oh so this is our first date?" Pete chuckled chasing her up the stairs. "What can I say, I am a home body" Casie laughed.

She stopped in the living room and hopped onto the couch. She slid her pants legs up revealing the boots underneath. She unzipped them and tossed them across the room. "Uh…I thought we were going to the movies?" Pete asked smiling from the tainted thoughts running through his mind as she exposed her legs.

Casie rolled her pants legs back down and stood up sliding Pete's jacket off him. "Who said we have to leave the house to go to the movies?" Casie giggled at Pete's face as she walked to hang the jacket up in the coat closet by the door.

Casie put a movie in while Pete sprawled out on the couch. She turned the lights out and cuddle up next to him. They stared into each others eyes when Pete sank his lips down onto hers. He rubbed his hand through her soft brown hair and pulled her closer to him. A connection of fireworks was bursting deep within his stomach. Pete loved this woman, but didn't know how to tell her. All he could do was hold on to her with his entire being. Casie felt his passion for her and kissed him back with the same. They stayed lips locked until Casie released, surprising him. "Thank you again, for everything" she said placing her head now onto his chest. "Your…welcome" he exhaled wrapping his arm around her back.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Just Like A Movie**

"So, Leila what do you want for your birthday? Casie asked sitting down in between her and Pete on the couch. Joe walked around and sat on the other side of Leila, eliminating any space left between them.

"Yeah, your birthday is just a few days away. We have to throw you a big party for your 24th, since your last one you were out of town" Cara smiled sitting up in Patrick's lap. Cara always had a knack for conjuring awesome parties.

"Patrick, isn't your birthday this month too?" Casie asked playfully pushing Leila more into Joe to make room.

"Yeah it is, but you don't have to throw me a party. I don't need anything grand" Patrick shook his head.

Cara spun her head to his "What? No, we have to do something." She slid her arm around his neck and peered at him with a pitiful face. "This will be my first time celebrating your birthday."

Joe lifted his forehead from Leila's shoulder, "Why don't we just celebrate their birthdays together?"

"That's a great idea, man" Pete said shaking his head towards Patrick.

Patrick stared into Cara's pleading eyes "Alright." "Yes! Now what can the theme be?" she exclaimed wrapping her other arm around his neck.

"I know what it should be!" Joe yelled hopping off the couch. He walked over to Cara and Patrick and whispered something in their ears. Cara's eyes grew wide with excitement. Patrick nodded his head agreeing and all three turned their heads to Leila smiling.

"What is it? Tell me!" Leila said sitting on the edge of the couch. Casie and Pete just laughed watching Leila panting to know her birthday theme.

"Okay, we think you should have a pirate party" Cara grinned.

"Oh, oh like a Pirates of the Caribbean theme!?" she yelled eagerly. "Oh my gosh, I want to be Elizabeth Swan and Joe can be my William Turner." Returning to his seat on the couch, Joe chuckled at Leila's reaction. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek "This is going to be so much fun."

A week had past and everyone was preparing there costumes for the party. The group had decided to wait more towards Patrick's birthday to give Cara and Joe, who were collaborating, more time to plan the decorations.

Leila stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom pulling her hair up in different positions. "How do you think I should do my hair?" she asked Casie who was standing in the doorway.

"You should definitely wear it half up with some longer curls hanging in the back. That would be so pretty" Casie smiled.

"Hey guys" Cara yelled from in her room. "I have a problem."

They walked through her door and sat down on the bed, "What's wrong?" Leila asked.

"I don't have a clue what to get Patrick for his birthday" she said putting her hand to her face stumped. "I mean what does he not already have that I can give him?"

"You could write him a poem…you are so good at that" Leila suggested.

"Yeah, and I over heard him telling Pete that he loved your riddles you wrote. I am sure you would blow him away with a poem" Casie said moving across the bed and laying down on her stomach.

"I guess I could write him one, but I want to get him something to go with it…something he could use or…" Cara thought.

"I know what we could give him, but we might have to go in together for it" Leila interrupted her. "We can ask Jennifer if she wants to chip in too."

"What is it?" Cara asked curiosity exploding in her.

"Don't worry, Patrick will love it!" Leila smiled.

Pete grabbed his fake hook off the bed and held it in his left hand. He walked up to the mirror messing with his hair one last time. He wore knee high black boots with black pants that were tattered in places. A dirty white linen shirt opened at the top showing his chest and puffed sleeves. His hair was spiked in different directions displaying a messy peasant appearance. A black leather belt lay around his waist and a worn sword on his hip. He included his usual guy liner to complete the look of his pirate.

"Where did they say the party was?" Casie asked walking into Pete's room.

"It's supposed to be at the bar, Chateau de Noir" Pete said coming out of the bathroom and stopping in his tracks seeing Casie. His mouth hit the floor as he continued moving his eyes up and down her. She wore black high heel boots, fishnet stockings and a deep navy blue shredded short skirt. A matching navy corset with black ribbon crossing up it accentuating her female curves. Connecting to the corset was the same navy quarter length sleeves ripped at the ends. She wore a thick black belt, similar to Pete's, with a silver buckle. Her makeup was very dark, black eyeliner and her eye shadow matched the navy blue and blood red lipstick. Casie's hair was pulled mostly up wild with a few scraggly strings hanging down around the back.

"Damn, woman! We may have to skip the party" Pete finally said making Casie bust out laughing.

"Uh no, and you look hot yourself mister" she giggled meeting Pete. He lifted his hook and snagged the back of her neck pulling her close to him. Pete leaned in to kiss her but was denied by Caise turning her head. "Not now, we promised Cara we would come early to help. Let's go" she said disappointing him.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on" he said walking her to the door.

"Wait, where's Andy and Jennifer? They are supposed to come with us" she stopped him before he opened the front door.

"We're coming!" Jennifer shouted from down the hallway.

Andy walked out wearing a pair of brown leather boots and brown breeches. He had a puffed linen shirt under a matching brown loose vest on. His entire outfit was ragged in random places and his hair was pulled half way back with hair escaping in the front. He also wore a belt around the waist, but brown leather and a sword on his hip.

Jennifer followed behind him stopping at his side. She wore more of a good girl pirate outfit compared to Casie's. Her shoes were a simple white high heel with brown stockings. She had a similar shredded skirt on, but white in color. Her corset matched the white, but with pink ribbon crossing up it. Her blonde hair was left down wavy and make up more natural with a light shade of pink lipstick.

"You both look so good" Casie said excited about how everyone's costumes were turning out.

"Thanks" Jennifer smiled.

"Where is Patrick?" Andy asked grabbing his keys off the side table by the door.

"Oh, Cara informed him to go pick Leila up at her house after getting ready and be at the party by 7" Pete told him as the group headed out the door. "I think she wants the birthday kids to be the last to arrive."

"Cara, this place looks amazing! You really know how to put a party together" Joe said as they both sat down at the bar waiting for guest to arrive.

They left the DJ setting up preparing the music for the night; and waiters rushing around preparing the tables that lined the walls.

"Thanks, I am worn out all ready though. I may need a drink to relax before people show" she confessed.

"That's a good idea" Joe said raising his arm to signal the bartender. "By the way you look so hot; Patrick is not going to be able to handle you."

Cara's pirate outfit consisted of black buckled heel shoes and red and black striped thigh high stockings. Peeking through her black skirt, which was short and shredded, was black lingerie clips holding her stockings in place. She wore a matching black corset, but with red ribbon up the front making her female curves show. She also had quarter length sleeves torn at the ends leading down to black painted fingernails. Her eyes were done with black eye shadow and popping ruby red lips. She kept her hair down flat and wore a red bandana covering on top.

Cara's face turned the color of her lipstick, "Thanks and Leila won't be able to handle you, William Turner."

Joe busted out laughing, "I hope not…just kidding." He decided to wear an outfit closely resembling the Will Turner in the later films. A loose crimson shirt that was left half opened showing his chest hair and it was tucked into dark burnt umber pants. He wore brown matching boots and brown thick leather belt. Over his shirt was a dark brown waistcoat that had huge cuffs and large round buttons lining down the seams. And on top of that was a brown leather sash lying across his chest. His hair was slicked back ending in a ponytail with curls coming off the ends.

Cara took a sip of the drink Joe slid to her. "I hope they like the decorations. I want it to be perfect for them."

"This is great, they will be so excited" Joe said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Making a smile creep onto Cara's face, she was happy their friendship had grown close. It meant the world to her that Leila was with such a great guy. She noticed over the top of Joe's shoulder four pirates walking through the main doors and entering the bar.

"You're here!" Cara yelled across the room and jumped from her seat to meet them. Joe tried to follow behind her dodging waiters.

"So what do you think?" Cara beamed at them.

"Wow! Cara, this is awesome…I am so pumped" Casie giggled while hopping up and down in excitement.

The huge room felt as if it were out of a scene from Pirates of the Caribbean. Ropes were draped from the ceilings and big wooden chests randomly place through the room with gold coins spilling onto the floor. Upon each table were more gold coins with jewels and lanterns setting a dim romantic glow, and blood crimson table cloths under.

Around the entrance, where they stood, was a giant wooden wheel from a ship and golden bowls sitting on a small table with eye patches and necklaces for guest as they arrive. Behind that were many large palm trees leaning from the walls. To the right of the wheel was a long wooden plank low to the floor with sand underneath and rope lines on either side.

The stage, where the DJ stood, had thick winding ropes wrapping around it and torches on both sides. The lighting was faint with lanterns continuing and candles placed around the room. By the bar to the left, stood a round table that had a surrounding wooden barrel apparently full of rum with a pour spout and mugs or goblets be side it. A waiter, one of many dressed in gentlemen attire and an English wig, stood behind preparing more barrels.

The others shook their heads agreeing with Casie; this night would be one to remember. Gathering around the bar, they sat sipping their drinks and discussing the events planned. Waiting for Patrick and Leila, they looked on as guests began arriving. Cara, Jennifer and Casie stayed at the bar while Pete, Andy and Joe went to greet people they knew were friends of Patrick's. Soon the room was filled with people dressed as scraggly pirates or gentlemen and ladies in long flowing gowns.

"What time is it, Cara?" Jennifer said not having her phone on her.

"Oh, it's five till seven" she said flipping hers open. "Oh my god! I forgot something…hold on." Cara darted towards the DJ and leaned over whispering something in his ear. He gave her a thumbs up as she turned to head back to the girls.

"What was that all about?" Casie asked looking confused.

"Just wait till Leila and Patrick get here" she smiled.

Patrick pulled into a parking space with a huge sign over it that read _-Reserved for Birthday Pirates Only- _

He shut off the engine, climbed out of the car and walked over to the passenger side opening the door for Leila. Patrick held his hand out for her, "Miss Swan, we have arrived at your party."

"Why thank you kind sir" she said taking hold of his hand and letting her dress fall back to its original state. She wore a long deep purple gown lined with gold trim that shimmered in the light. Her shoes were the same dark purple, black fishnet stockings and a white girdle. At the top, the dress peeled down some with tie strings connecting and lace peeking through revealing her woman figure. The dress had puffed purple sleeves and white lace flowing on the ends. Around her eyes were dark purple eye shadow, black mascara and she wore shiny pink lip gloss on her bubble lips. She had her hair pined half way up with long curls flowing down her back. Stuck in the side of her hair was a gold pin with white diamonds sparkling. And one final touch, Leila was so excited about, was the Aztec gold medallion that lay around her neck on a gold chain hanging to her chest.

Patrick shut the door of the car and wrapped her arm around his. "Shall we?" he said leading her to the entrance. Patrick decided to wear black pants only less tattered and black boots. A loose white silk shirt opened a little showing his chest hair and covered up by a matching black waistcoat. Similar to Joe's, it also had large cuffs and black buttons lining the seams. A thick black belt surrounded his waist and silver buckle twisted to the side. And of course never being without a hat, Patrick wore a famous three pointed black leather pirate hat.

Patrick opened the glass door and waved for Leila to enter first. She nodded her head and stepped into the building letting the wind catch her dress from behind. Before they could move through the doors to the bar room, the two doormen informed them to wait one moment as their arrival is announced. Leila could no longer keep a smile from leaving her face and Patrick was shocked at the doormen's costumes.

"Do you want to go in first, Leila" Patrick turned to her almost as excited as she.

"Why don't we walk in side by side so we can both see everyone at the same time" she said grabbing his sleeve and tugging overjoyed.

One of the doormen lifted his hand to his ear and then nodded to the other doorman signaling to open them. "Your party a waits" they said swinging the doors inward. Leila's heart was pounding in her chest. She had never had a birthday party so big before, grant it most of the people here were friends of Patrick's, but she didn't care. She knew this was as much her party as his.

They slowly stepped into the room and both their mouths dropped as they glance around. The place was more than they had imagined it would be. Leila looked at all the people staring at them and found six familiar faces in the front smiling. As she approached them with Patrick at her side, she noticed the music playing over the noise of the crowd, the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song. She could not hold her excitement in any longer and ran into Cara's arms thanking her. Then she moved to Joe, but instead of hugging him, placed a hard kiss on his lips.

Patrick thanked everyone and shuffled up to Cara. He put his arms around her waist and laid a light kiss on her lips. "This is wonderful, Cara. Thank you" he said grinning widely. "You look so sexy" he whispered in her ear.

The night had been flowing smoothly and everyone was having a great time. Leila and Joe were on the dance floor and he was twirling her around watching her dress fluff out. Pete and Casie were at one of side tables chatting with some other guests, each with a mug of rum in their hands. Jennifer was on the other side of the room standing on the plank with Andy holding his sword out pretending to push her off. Cara was sitting next to Patrick at the bar, laughing at their performance.

"So, I think the birthday boy needs some presents" Cara smiled holding his hand in hers.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Patrick said pulling her closer to him.

"Yes I did" she said rubbing the fabric of his waistcoat. "I think we should do presents now…I will go get the others." She pecked his cheek and left her chair next to him. "You wait right there."

Patrick waved to the bartender for another drink and sat there pondering what his presents might be. He never told anyone what he wanted, but he didn't care for presents too much; just being with the ones he loved was more than enough for him. But still, the thought of Cara so determined to get him something made his love for her grow even more.

Joe and Leila marched up to the bar and sat next to Patrick, "Hey can we have some drinks over here, please" Joe yelled down to the bartender. "Oh man, I am beat from dancing so much." "So, you ready for your presents" Joe smiled hitting Patrick's back making him slosh his drink.

"I guess" he said wiping the alcohol from his hand.

"You are going to love what we got you" Leila spat unable to contain herself.

A few minutes later Andy, Jennifer, Pete and Casie joined the group waiting for Cara to return with the presents. As soon as the others ordered more drinks, a gold metal cart with a cream cloth draped over wheeled out by two waiters and Cara following behind grinning ear to ear. The cart was filled with presents for both Leila and Patrick.

"Now who wants to go first?" Cara said searching among the presents.

"Oh, me. Me!" Leila hollered raising her hand in the air.

"I thought so" Cara laughed handing her a small blue bag.

"Um…let me guess. This one is from Casie because it's blue" she smiled at Casie taking the bag from Cara.

"Almost, it's from me and Pete" Casie said wrapping her arm around his waist.

Leila pulled the tissue paper out and reached her hand inside and pulled out a small plastic gray square. She flipped it open to see a Clandestine logo and in black pin the numbers $200 dollars. "Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much! I love it" she squealed.

Cara continued handing Leila her gifts one after the other. Andy and Jennifer bought her the new _Panic At The Disco_ cd and a bag of all different kinds of makeup. Cara and Patrick went in together and found a cute stylish red leather handbag, the latest trend. "Thank you, everyone so much, these are great" she smiled at her friends.

Joe reached around Leila and slipped a small box in her hands surprising her. "Oh, Joe…what is this?" she said unsure from the shape of the box.

"Just open it" he said leaning his head to her shoulder to watch her lift the lid. Leila's eyes widened from seeing the silver earrings dangling and at the very ends of them were two round diamonds shinning up at her. "Joe, they are gorgeous!" she gasped. She turned her head around and kissed him on the lips.

"Your welcome" he said squeezing her waist from behind.

"Alright, Patrick's turn" Cara winked making him blush. She handed him the first gift. "This is from Andy."

Patrick reached inside the bag and pulled some new picks for his guitars out. "Thanks man" he said excited.

Cara handed him Pete's and Joe's gifts next, which were some Prince t-shirts and a couple of vintage jazz records. "Sweet, thanks" he smiled. Patrick looked up at Cara who was standing next too an empty cart. He suddenly realized Cara had not given him her gift, but before Patrick thought anymore about it. Cara stuck her hand under the cream cloth of the cart and pulled out a large present in the shape of a guitar.

"This is from all the girls" she grinned.

Patrick's face turned a deep shade of red. He tore the paper off revealing his new guitar, but it wasn't just any kind. It was a Gibson SG, his favorite brand, and had an argyle pattern on the front in brown. "Oh no, this is too much. I can't…" he started.

Cara walked up to him and placed her forehead onto his, "Yes you can…it's yours."

"Thank you" he breathed hugging Cara tight in his arms.

After opening presents the couples continued to party with more drinks and dancing. Leila was once again being spun around by Joe. She looked over at Casie and Pete who were dancing close to one another having a great time. Andy and Jennifer were on the other side making out in a corner under a palm tree. And Cara and Patrick were dancing by the stage, laughing and talking to one another. The night could not have been better she thought; this was the most amazing party she had ever been to and it was her birthday.

Joe pulled her in tight to him. "I wanted to say I love your outfit, Miss Swan" Joe sniggered bluntly looking down to her corset.

Raising her eyebrow, "Oh really?" she giggled.

"Yes really and I have one more surprise for you" he said making an evil grin appear on his face.

"What? You have given me enough" she frowned, thinking of how expensive her new earrings were.

Leila realized people were staring in the direction behind her, including Joe. She slowly turned around to a man dressed in brown boots, brown dirty pants, a brown leather belt and a compass hanging on his side next to a pistol. A white shirt and brown vest opened on his chest and a dark brown waistcoat hung over them. His hair was messy and long with a red bandana and beads hanging to his forehead and some in his hair. A big leather pirate hat sat on the very top. He shot Leila a smile with his dark features and big brown eyes that had black eyeliner running chaotically around them. On his chin were two distinct braids of facial hair that hung before his neck. Leila noticed he even had his golden teeth in as he stood smiling at her.

She stood frozen in place unable to move or say anything at the sight of him.

"Ello love, did you fink you could have a pirate party without Captain Jack Sparrow" he said in his drunken pirate accent.

Leila still said nothing feeling her cheeks flush with redness. Johnny Depp moved his brown eyes from Leila to Joe, "Do you mind if I steal the birthday girl away for a dance?"

"Go ahead, she is all yours capt'n" Joe laughed at the look Leila gave him.

Leila watched as Joe left them on the dance floor with everyone staring in their direction. She turned her head to Johnny's, who had his hand out waiting for her to take it. She swallowed hard and took it while placing her other on his shoulder.

"So, Joe tells me you are a huge fan of my work" he smiled dropping the accent for the time being.

"Yes…I am" Leila managed to finally say.

He moved her side to side and turned round to the music, while keeping the conversation interesting.

"He also said that you can even quote most of them" he spun her around and brought her back in his arms. "I just wanted you to know that I am not a fan of my own work, but I am flattered you like them that much."

Leila's face managed to turn an even darker shade of red. She didn't know if it was because of what he said or by the fact she was in his arms. "Your welcome. You are just so talented and every movie you've made has felt like a completely different person or character. I think that is amazing" she said with more ease now starting to relax the longer they danced.

"Thank you" he smiled at her.

"I know this kind of question probably drives you nuts, but can I ask you to do something for me?" she asked shyly.

"Since, it is your birthday then, yes…anything" he continued to grin with his gold teeth shinning.

"Will you say a line from Pirates for me?" "Since I am supposed to be Elizabeth Swan it will be appropriate. Can you say 'easy on the goods, darling' like you do in the movie" she said a little embarrassed.

Johnny could not hold in his laughter "Ha ha fine, but you have to say the 'beatnicks' quote from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory that Joe keeps telling me you love to say."

Leila let a small giggle escape "How do you and Joe know each other, anyways?"

"Oh, he and his band were at a Hollywood after party one night and that's where we met. They are some pretty interesting guys. You are very lucky to have Joe, as I am sure Joe is lucky to have you" he said dipping her as the song ended.

He raised her to her feet and stood back taking his hat off bowing down. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Swan."

Casie wrapped her arm around Pete's neck as they moved in unison to the upbeat song that began to play. Pete pressed his body against hers, both feeling tipsy from the rum. Smirking, she brought her hand up to his face and kissed him closing the gap between their lips. Her other hand ran up through his spiked hair as they stayed connected.

"I can't believe Joe got Johnny Depp to meet her for her birthday" Casie said pulling away from Pete.

Surprised she had left his lips; he opened his eyes and turned towards the bar where Joe, Leila, Johnny, Andy and Jennifer sat. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing. It's even more amazing he's dressed in his Jack Sparrow costume." "Do you want to join them for a drink?" Pete asked seeing the jealousy in her eyes.

Casie perked up, "Yes! Let's go!" she shouted dragging Pete to the bar.

"Hey everyone" Casie smiled coming up to the group.

"Johnny this is one of my best friends, Casie and you know Pete of course" Leila introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" he said shaking Casie's hand. "Leila tells me you are the artist in your group" he said leaning back in his chair. "I would love to see some work one day and maybe get you to paint something for one of my kid's rooms."

Casie did not respond, all she could do was shoot Leila a petrified look. "Her work is awesome and I am sure we can arrange a meeting on day" Pete jumped in the conversation for Casie. "I know you are very busy, so I am sure you and Leila will have some catching up to do by then as well."

"Yes, definitely. She is a very interesting person and we will have to keep in touch" he smiled looking down at his watch from under his sleeve. "Sad to say, but I really need to get going. My flight leaves in two hours and I want to get out of this costume before I leave. I have really enjoyed meeting everyone. Leila, I hope you have a wonderful birthday party. I am going to say goodbye to the other birthday pirate."

"Thanks again for coming, I owe you one" Joe said shaking his hand.

"Nah, think nothing of it…I enjoyed it" he said patting him on the shoulder.

"Bye it was nice meeting you" Leila waved watching him walk to Cara and Patrick.

They settled back down into their chairs around the bar and ordered more drinks. Conversations from the girls exploded about meeting Johnny Depp as the guys just rolled their eyes and laughed at them.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Leila shouted before kissing Joe hard on the lips once more. "Oh, thank you so much."

"Hey, I've got an idea" Joe grinned at her with a devilish look. He scooted her chair closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What is it?" Leila feared knowing every time he looked at her that way something was about to happen.

"You want to get out of here?" he whispered into her ear making her sigh in relief.

"Thought you would never ask" she smiled hopping off her stool.

Patrick gazed into Cara's eyes as he spun her around. "I want to thank you again for everything you have done; the guitar, the party…everything"

"Your welcome, but it's not that big of a deal" she said blushing.

"Yes, it is. I have never had someone I love do this much for me" Patrick held his breath hearing the words escape his mouth. He glared into Cara's green eyes waiting for a reaction he didn't want to hear. "I know I just said I loved yo…" he tried to say but was silenced by Cara's hand finding his lips.

"Don't say anything else. Actually, I have one more gift to give you" she said releasing her hand from his mouth. She pulled Patrick into a close hug and whispered into his ear.

"After only a short time

You have shown me more love than any other.

My heart was lost at sea

And you rescued it from loneliness.

I can only hope I have done the same for you.

And I feel you must know,

Patrick, I love you."

His heart was racing as she spoke these words. She leaned her head back from his and stared at him for the longest time. Patrick had stopped dancing and stood in a daze. A smile crept onto Cara's face seeing a blushing Patrick. Before she knew what happened, Patrick catapulted his cherry lips onto hers. Holding her as close as he possibly could, Patrick was bursting inside wanting to be nearer as he slid his hand around the back of her neck kissing harder. Being with the woman he loved on his birthday, he had never been so happy.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Gravity Of Love**

"What do you think of this one?" Casie asked laying a sheet of paper down on the table of a picture of -Garbage Pail Kids, Graffiti Petey-

Pete scooted the paper in front of him and studied the picture for a minute. "I love this. We should definitely put this on a hoodie."

"Great! But we need to decide on a color for the fabric" she said grabbing some samples.

"Yeah, I'm thinking this green might be a better color…what do you think?" she asked holding a slip of sea foam green fabric up next to the picture.

"Oh, I think that would work well together" he yawned stretching his arms in the air.

They sat at the back of a store room in Clandestine Industries with stacks of different designs for new clothing ideas. They had been there for hours trying to figure out what to make of the next line. Cups of coffee were overflowing the small trash can in the corner and the sun was starting to set.

"Listen, I think we have done enough for today…I am beat" Pete said yawning again.

"You're right, I'm getting tired too" Casie said standing up from her chair. Pete took hold of her arm and pulled her back down next to him. She stared into his longing eyes as he pulled her close. "I don't know if working together was such a good idea" he whispered pressing his cheek to hers. "Why do you say that?" she asked keeping her head on his. "Because...it's hard to concentrate on work when all I want to do is kiss you."

Casie lifted off him and smiled, knowing she felt the same way. His eyes moved up and down from hers to her lips as he slowly leaned closer eliminating the space between them. She allowed him to press his lips onto hers while giving in to his soft touch. Sighing in relief from finally having her in his arms, Pete tightened his grip around her and kissed more forcefully. In the passion of the moment, Pete stood up leading Casie with him and onto the table. They continued kissing as he pushed the papers out of the way behind her making her back meet with the table. He moved his lips to her neck as his right hand found the seam of her shirt. His coarse hand slid up the smooth skin of her stomach gathering the shirt as he went. Parting from her, he took hold of it with both hands and pulled it over her head. She felt the coldness from the table rush down her spine. Her breathe became uneven from his kiss collapsing back onto her neck while one of his hands caressed her chest. Wanting more of her, Pete dug his fingers underneath her back unhooking the blue bra she wore. Casie's heart was racing as she enjoyed the feel of Pete on her skin; she opened her eyes to two bland overhead lights hanging from the ceiling. The gray blank walls distracted her and the hard cold table was becoming uncomfortable. This was not how she pictured her first time to be with him. She took hold of her chest, keeping Pete from removing her bra. "Wait!"

Sitting up, "What's wrong?" he said disappointed. "I just can't do this here. It doesn't feel right" Casie complained putting her bra back on. Pete said nothing as he backed away from her, the mood vanishing by her words. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes, "I'm sorry Pete, but I just want our first time to be special…romantic…comfortable" she massaged her back making a smile appear on Pete.

"Yeah, I want it to be perfect too" he smiled holding her in a warm embrace.

Cara sat across from Patrick watching on in fascination as he looked over some sheet music. The band, Cobra Starship, was one of the groups Patrick was helping produce. It just so happened, Patrick invited Cara to keep him company as he worked with the band. She had no words to describe her emotions for Patrick or meeting another one of her favorite bands as they worked on their music. Sitting attentive to every word they said and note they played, she loved seeing Patrick so focused and excited for someone else's success.

"What do you think, Cara?" Patrick glanced up from his sheet music.

Not expecting him to ask her opinion, "Huh? What did you ask?" she said startled. He set the papers down and strummed through the notes on his new guitar from Cara.

"What do you think about the last few measures?" he smiled seeing her enthusiasm.

"Oh, I really like it. It's very…unexpected, which makes a surprising but pleasant ending to the song."

Patrick was pleased from his girlfriends love and understanding of music. She had been in band for years when she was in school and had an extensive knowledge of musical history.

"Only one thing though" Cara said shyly.

"What is it? Do we need to take it up a half step?" he said grabbing the sheet music once more scanning through it.

"No, I think it would sound better with a little grace note before the last measure. It might give it a little more spunk" she suggested.

"Alright, let's give it a try" Patrick smiled.

He positioned his guitar once more in his lap. His pick struck the strings adding the grace note in the measure she recommended. After finishing, he picked the paper up and penciled in the grace note. "I really like that, it sounds much better. Thank you Cara" Patrick said setting his guitar carefully beside him. He walked over to Cara and sat beside her. "I knew there was a reason I needed you today" he said giving her a peck on the lips.

"What do you think of this one?" Leila said holding the pink dress up to her by the hanger.

Leila had decided she needed a new knee length dress since summer was just around the corner. They had spent most of the day on Wilshire, going to each store searching for the perfect dress. Joe just liked spending time with Leila and not to mention he loved her trying on cute outfits for him.

"I like the color, it's very you" he said as she peered down at it.

"I think I might need to try this one on" she giggled placing it on the growing pile of dresses in Joe's arm. "I think that's enough."

Joe followed her to the dressing room, but stopping just outside the door. He handed her the pile and wink watching her disappear around the corner to a stall. Leaning against the wall, he knew she would be in there awhile. He dropped his head back onto the wall as he closed his eyes picturing what his future would be like now with Leila in it. Sighing, he heard a familiar woman's screech coming from the front of the store making him jump.

"Joe, How are you?!" the familiar voice hollered. He stood froze unable to believe his ex girlfriend was walking towards him. "Stacey!" he said surprised. "What are you doing in Chicago? I thought you moved to Boston?" Joe managed to ask a little upset to see her. Their relationship had ended in disaster with Stacey leaving him stranded while she hopped a plane to Boston with her shrink, Dr. Tuckerton.

"I was for awhile, but Steve found him a new patient if you know what I mean" she frowned.

"Yeah, I know how it feels to be abandoned for someone else" Joe batted.

"Look I know what I did to you was wrong and well I thought we could start over…you know, I will make it up to you" she said rubbing her hand down his chest startling him.

"Stacey our relationship ended the moment you took that flight to Boston, I don't want anything to do with you. It's over!" he huffed pushing her hand off his chest.

Leila turned around and critiqued the style of the pink dress she wore starring into the mirror. "I think Joe is going to love this one on me" she said to herself. Unlocking the door, Leila stepped out of the stall, but stopped hearing a smaller screechy voice yelling Joe's name. Unsure of who Joe was talking to, Leila tiptoed up beside the doorway and peeked out into the store. Her eyes swelled to the size of golf balls as she caught a petite blonde haired woman draped on her boyfriend; their lips connected. A knot formed in the back of her throat at the sight of this beautiful woman kissing Joe. She swung back around her back pressed to the wall; she contemplated what to do, but could only stand their hoping her eyes had deceived her.

-Maybe it's just a crazed fan of Fall Out Boy that surprised Joe by kissing him- she thought to herself. She would be able to deal with obsessed fans of her boyfriend.

She remained in her spot deciding to listen hoping to find out who this woman was. She heard Joe say her name with a response from her confessing a love for him. "But, I love you Joe and I always have" Leila heard Stacey admit. She could feel the knot growing in her throat and water forming in her eyes. Not wanting to hear anymore, she quietly went back in the stall and locked the door behind her. Taking the dress off and placing it on the hanger, Leila miserably threw her clothes back on. Staring into the mirror, she could not bring herself to leave the dressing room in fear of seeing something worse that would destroy her. The thought of another woman in Joe's arms made her stomach turn. Not wanting to jump to conclusions, she dried her eyes and straightened her shirt.

"It's fine Leila. Joe loves you and he will explain everything" she said comforting herself before exiting the stall one final time. She snatched the dresses from the hook of the door and left the dressing room. Joe was waiting by the rack of skirts alone appearing a little out of sorts. "Oh, hey" he said finally noticing Leila standing by him. "Are you not going to model any dresses for me?" he questioned nervously.

"I really don't like these…come on I want to go home" she breathed.

Two days had past and Leila was still hoping Joe would confess to kissing someone else. She sat in the living room not paying attention to the show playing on the television, pondering whether or not to say something. Joe came into the room and sat down on the other side of the couch away from Leila. They did not speak to one another, but sat listening to the voices of the TV show, feeling the tension in the air.

Cara and Patrick stumbled through the front door with Cara in stitches from Patrick telling her a joke.

"Hey guys! What have you've been up too lately?" Cara asked catching her breathe. Patrick followed her to where Joe and Leila sat. Cara took the spot between them and Patrick took the chair by the couch.

"We have just been chilling around the house" Joe softly said.

Patrick could tell something was bothering him, but decided not to say anything right now in front of the girls. Cara noticed something was up with Joe and Leila as well, "Hey, why do ya'll look so bummed? Come on let's go out tonight" she tried to lighten the mood. Patrick shook his head agreeing, "That's a great idea, we haven't been out since the pirate party" he smiled standing up to pull the others off the couch.

"I'll call Casie and tell her where we're going. I'm sure her and Pete need a break from working" Cara smiled hopping up to Patrick's level.

The music was blaring in the background of the bar and the people around were drinking and having a good time. However, the table where they sat was unfortunately not so vivacious. Cara and Patrick sat on one side of the table with Pete and Casie on the other. Leila sat between Casie and Cara leaving Joe across the table between the guys.

Pete slumped quietly in his chair sipping on his jack and coke while Casie stared into space thinking of how her distance was starting to affect their relationship.

Half smiling every now and then at Patrick and Cara, Joe remained silent as well trying not to think of his ex girlfriend.

Leila kept her mouth shut the whole night only opening long enough to gulp down her drinks. She ordered one after the other wanting to erase the image of that woman kissing Joe from her mind.

The only people who seemed to be enjoying the evening were Patrick and Cara, laughing over some incidences that occurred at the record studio.

"Cara, where is Andy and Jennifer?" Casie wondered seeing a missing couple from their group.

She moved from Patrick, "I called Jennifer and she said they were going on a date tonight" Cara smirked.

Casie nodded and glance over at Leila who was finishing her third mixed drink. She realized that something must be plaguing her considering they had only been there for thirty minutes and Leila was already tipsy and her head was low to the table, "Hey Leila. Do you want to go with me to get another drink?"

"Sure" she said lifting her head and sliding out of her seat.

"We'll be right back" Casie said staring at Pete and Joe, whom looked as though they wanted to join them. "I'll bring you back something."

They made their way through the crowd up to the bar. Casie leaned over to the bartender and asked for two Jack and cokes and two waters. She motioned for Leila to have a seat in the bar stool next to her, as they wait for the drinks to be made.

Leila turned to the bar and laid her forearm across the top; Casie scooted her stool closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is wrong, Leila? And don't tell me nothing cause I know something is wrong; you don't normally drink so much" Casie stated concerned.

For the first few minutes Leila said nothing, but sighed thinking of Joe and Stacey. "I really don't want to talk about it" she forced.

The bartender walked over to where they sat and placed the four drinks down in front of Casie. Leila raised her eyebrows as she handed her a water. "What? I want a drink!" Leila yelled slamming the cup down in front of her. "I can't do this…I want to forget, bartender!" she continued hollering.

"Leila! What do you want to forget? What is it?" Casie worried for her friend.

The tears started to form again in her eyes as the picture flashed over in her mind. The more she thought the more she did not want to tell Casie from fear of hearing the words leave her mouth, it would make them true. "The other day I was…well I just…" Leila tried to begin. The words were absent when reaching the air.

The bartender walked up to Leila awaiting her request. "I need another Long Island Tea, please" she sniffed handing him a ten dollar bill.

"Leila, whatever is wrong you can tell me, drinking is not going to make the problem go away. I am here for you" Casie said hoping to comfort her.

Leila appreciated her friends concern, but wanted to talk to Joe before saying anything she would regret. "Come on…just tell me" Casie said starting to pressure Leila.

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it right now. Please leave me alone" she forced taking a sip of her drink the bartender slid her.

"Fine, but just know that when you are ready to talk I will be here" Casie said balancing the rest of the drinks in front of her in her hands. Leila rubbed her eyes and shook her head, "Tell them I will be there in a minute." Leaving Leila sitting at the bar alone, she reluctantly returned to the others.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: I'm Not That Girl**

From a forceful knock on the door, Patrick lifted his head from his laptop that was sitting on the bed. He pushed it aside and opened the door to a distressed Joe.

"Joe? What's up?" he asked motioning for him to come in.

"Hey, Patrick. I really need your advice" Joe confessed sitting down on the bed. "Look, I know I am not good with women situations; everyone knows that. I don't know if you have noticed, but Leila has been very distant with me lately" he explained.

"I have noticed. Did you say something to make her mad at you?" Patrick asked.

"No…I mean I might have…well, the thing is the other day when we went out shopping I ran into my ex, Stacey. Leila was in the dressing room and Stacey was being a mental bitch and kissed me in the store. I just fear that Leila might have seen something and thinks that I am going behind her back or something" he blurted.

Patrick sat attentive considering the situation thoroughly before giving Joe any advice. "Do you think Leila saw you kissing?"

"Actually, yes I do. She hasn't really spoken to me since that day" he replied.

"Hum…well, I think you should confront her about Stacey and tell her what happened if she saw something. But before you go blurting out past relations, you should ask her what is bothering her. She might not have seen anything" Patrick said comforting Joe.

"I know I need to find out what is wrong…I guess I am just afraid she will hate me because of Stacey. I mean it's not like I planned for her to show up, she just found me and…you remember what she was like" Joe stated rising from Patrick's bed.

"Yeah I do. Why don't you get Leila some flowers or something and sit down with her. You know, talk about this or what's bothering her. You might want to tell her of Stacey anyways just in case that loon comes back" Patrick suggested raising to his height below his nose.

"Yeah. Whatever I do I need to talk to her before she gets the wrong idea" Joe thanked Patrick and parted from his room.

Cara sat in the girl's living room flipping through channels on the television thinking about her and Patrick's plans for this evening. They had been having so much fun together and they had grown closer to each other ever since their dance at his birthday party where they confessed their love for one another.

"Hey gurl" Cara smiled at Casie walking into the living room.

"Hey" Casie moaned in a gloomy voice.

"Well aren't we chipper today" Cara responded to her perky mood.

"Sorry just got a lot on my mind" Casie said lying down on the couch.

"You and Leila…I don't think she has left her room all day. Do you know what is going on with her, I am kind of getting worried" Cara stated.

Nodding her head agreeing, "I tried to talk to her the other night, but she wouldn't. I think we need to just let her come to us when she is ready."

"Well, whatever it is I hope she talks soon, because this is really bothering her" Cara said watching Casie shake her head.

Changing subjects, "So, How are you and Patrick doing lately? Do you have any plans for this evening?"

A grin returning to her face, "Yeah everything is great. I think Patrick is taking me out tonight…we haven't really decided where, but I am sure it will be fun."

"That's cool. Pete and I may grab a bite to eat and then watch a movie or something back at his place" Casie yawned snuggling down under the throw cover from the back of the couch.

After her show went off, Cara looked over to a sound asleep Casie. Thinking a nap would be a good idea before her outing with Patrick, Cara slowly slid lower in her chair until finding the same deep sleep.

Her eyes felt puffy from tears falling the night before. Leila glanced at the clock and pulled the sheets over her head seeing it was late afternoon. She knew she had spent all day in bed and needed to get out for a few minutes. Maybe Cara or Casie could go with her and keep her company, she thought to herself. She tossed the covers back and threw some clothes on from her closet. Finding her way to the living room searching for her purse, she noticed Casie and Cara sound asleep. She did not want to wake them and decided to go over to the guy's house. Leila figured if Joe wouldn't come to her than she would try to talk to him.

After arriving at their house, she hesitated before knocking. Holding her hand up to the door, she took a deep breath and tapped quickly. The door creaked open and instead of seeing Joe, Leila stood in front of Pete dressed in pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Hey Leila. What's up?" Pete smiled.

"Looks like you are being lazy today as well" Leila half smirked. Pete raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Casie and Cara are at home asleep right now" she said glancing at his clothes.

"Oh, haha. Well, I am the only one home right now, but you are welcome to come in" he opened the door and motioned her in.

"Thanks. I just needed to get out of the house" she confessed heading for the couch and sitting down.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So, what have you been doing lately? I haven't seen you or Joe in a while" he stated sitting down in the chair across from her.

Leila rubbed her forehead tired of contemplating the situation. "Well, I haven't seen him either and that's why I am here. I need to talk to him."

Pete noticed her uncomfortable state and wondered what was bugging her. "What's the matter with you two, I thought everything was great between you" he said.

The redness crept onto Leila's cheeks as her thoughts continually ran over the kiss she had witnessed. Not being able to take it she blurted unintentionally, "I saw Joe kiss another girl!"

Stunned, Pete sat still contemplating how to react. He slowly stood up and moved to the spot next to her on the couch. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "Listen, I know Joe. I have known him a long time. And you don't have anything to worry about."

Leila folded under his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck surprising Pete. He returned the gesture hoping his words had comforted her. Leila breathed him in loving the feel of a man's warm embrace; it was something she had been longing for the past few days. She had only wished it had been with Joe instead.

"Thank you, Pete" Leila whispered pulling away from him.

Joe gazed over the selection of flowers, trying to find the perfect bouquet for Leila. He thought a moment before realizing that Leila was not a big fan of flowers. "What can I get her?" he said to himself.

"Well, I like tulips if you want to buy me some flowers" Stacey giggled from behind Joe.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he turned around to the petite blonde with an evil grin upon her face. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again" he huffed.

"Do you really think I am going to let the man I love slip away from me" she replied.

"Look, how many times…" Joe started before hearing his phone ringing in his jean pocket. He pulled it out and saw the name "Ginny Girl" across the screen. Before thinking the situation through, he answered the phone longing to hear her voice. Walking away from Stacey, he spoke into the phone. "Leila! I am so glad you called…I have been meaning to talk to you."

Stacey growled in a high pitch and chased after Joe. "Joe, don't you walk away from me!" she yelled.

Rolling his eyes, Joe quickly spoke into the phone, "Leila, I have to go…I will call you later" he said closing the phone. He turned back around, "If you don't stay away from me and my house, I will be getting a restraining order!" he hollered on more time at Stacey before leaving her shocked in the flower shop.

Cara fluffed her hair and began putting some mascara on while Patrick sat in her living room waiting for her to finish getting ready for their date.

"You almost ready, Car?" Patrick asked getting up from the couch and walking to her doorway. "Are you descent?" he stopped before entering her room.

She leaned out of the bathroom and laughed. "Yes, I have clothes on." Patrick blushed as she winked in his direction. He stepped up to her bed and plopped down facing the bathroom.

"So, where did we decide to go tonight?" Cara asked.

"We're going to that new jazz club or bar downtown" Patrick told her lying back on the bed putting his hands under his head. He stared up at the ceiling of Cara's room watching the fan spin around while waiting for her to finish getting ready.

She finished patting a thin layer of powder over her face and switched the bathroom light off. Cara saw Patrick lying with his eyes shut on her bed and a sweet smile formed on her face. She crawled up beside Patrick and laid her head on his arm startling him.

"Oh! You scared me…I think I almost dosed off for a minute" he said moving to his side facing Cara with her still on top of his arm.

"You are so cute when you sleep" Cara blushed making Patrick do the same. He lifted his free hand and brushed the side of her cheek. Leaning down to Cara, his lips met with hers in a gentle manner.

"You ready to get out of here?" he asked sneaking one more kiss before sitting up.

"Yeah, let's go" she smiled.

Cara stood up and threw her purse over her shoulder. "Just a sec" she said motioning for Patrick to go ahead. She walked up to Leila's room and tapped softly on the door. "Leila, are you there?" The door did not open, but a small "Yeah" could be heard from the other side. "Patrick and I are going out tonight, but I will have my cell phone on if you need me…okay" she spoke loudly. Cara heard another soft respond of okay come through the door as well. "Casie and Pete should be at his house if you need her too. Will you be alright tonight?" she asked hoping to get more of a response out of Leila, but unfortunately only heard one more yeah.

Cara reluctantly left Leila alone and departed with Patrick for their date.

Casie popped the movie into the DVD player in Pete's room while he turned all the lights out. They snuggled under the covers preparing for their horror flick Pete picked out, but Casie did not mind considering horror was her favorite genre. However, it was nice having someone to cuddle with during the heart pounding scenes, she thought to her self.

The movie started and the first hour was completely boring to the both of them. The plot line behind it was nothing what they thought it was going to be. "Do you want to turn this off?" Pete asked tired of trying to enjoy it. "Yeah, this movie really sucks" Casie complained. "Why don't you change to a music channel, I don't feel like watching anything else now." Pete turned it to the first music channel he came to which was playing Fall Out Boy's remake of "Beat It". "Haha, you can change it if you want" Casie laughed. He flipped one channel up to a Barry White song making both of them laugh hard until their sides hurt.

"I think I am just going to turn it off for now" Pete said catching his breath. He laid the remote onto the nightstand and turned back holding Casie in his arms. Not expecting it, Pete pulled her closer to him kissing her hard on the lips. She could tell he was in the mood. Kicking the covers down, he rolled over on top of her rubbing his body on hers. His mouth moved down her neck while his hands found the bottom of her t-shirt pulling it off. Removing his own shirt, his lips crashed back onto her neck sucking. Casie's breathing became uneven from Pete's forcefulness. Her hands found his bare back as she held him over her. Once again he fondled underneath her back for her bra and undid the hooks. Sliding the straps down her arms, Pete flung her black bra over his head revealing her self to him. She could feel the sexual tension increasing between them as Pete moved his lips down her chest and back up. Moving faster, Pete caressed his calloused hand down her body and on to the top of her pajama pants untying the drawstring.

Pushing his hand away from her, Pete grabbed her arms and playfully shoved them to the sides of her head. Casie felt this plaguing unease in the pit of her stomach as he held her down. While he kept his hands on her arms and forcing his lips onto her chest, Dylan continually flashed in her mind. She wanted to be with Pete so much, but as he lay on top of her, the past of what Dylan did to her continually haunted her thoughts. She freed her arms from Pete and shoved him off of her. Breathing hard, she sat up and wrapped the covers around her. "What is it now?" Pete batted.

"I'm sorry, Pete" "I just can't do this, not like this" Casie frowned knowing she was tormenting him. "I don't think I'm ready to…after what" she started.

Pete held his head in his hands, " I can't help but think it's me…you just don't want to be with me" he said lifting up to look at her.

"How can you think that?" Casie said tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Every time we get close, something is wrong and you have an excuse not too" Pete batted frustrated. "Maybe, this is a mistake." As the words left his mouth, he saw the hurt in Casie's eyes and realized that was not how he truly felt.

Casie held the tears back as she redressed herself. Pete watched as she gathered her keys and purse up from the floor. He wanted to say something to her, "Casie, I…" he began. She held her hand up, "Just don't" she responded. "I think it's best if I just leave."

Cara looked at her watch as she sat at a small round table in the back of a coffee shop waiting for Casie. She saw her friend drive up and come into the shop. Her face was blood red and wet with tears. "What happened?" Cara asked standing up to hug her.

Casie wiped under her eyes and sat down at the table "Well, Pete and I had been watching a movie and then things started to get hot and heavy. You know; and something happened and all I could see was Dylan's face just like when he would force me to be with him." "I just couldn't…it didn't feel right" Casie said holding the tears from flowing again. "Anyways Pete thinks it's him, that he is the reason I don't want to be with him, but that's not true."

Cara grabbed Casie's hand, "You should talk to him about this and tell him it has nothing to do with him. He will understand. Maybe you two should take it slow" she suggested. "I mean you have been through a lot and if he loves you, which I know he does, he will wait for you."

"I guess you're right. I want him to know how much I love him and how much it is killing me not to be with him" Casie confessed. "I should go back over there tonight and explain things to him."

"Yeah, I think you should" Cara said sipping on the small latte she ordered while waiting.

"Oh Cara, did I ruin your date with Patrick? I completely forgot you went out tonight" Casie fretted.

"No, no. After I heard your voice on the phone, I knew you needed me. Don't worry, it's completely fine" she comforted Casie.

"Thank you. I think I am going to go back to Pete's and see if I can't work things out with him" Casie sniffed.

Leila strolled into the living room with her bottle of tequila. She set the half empty bottle onto the coffee table and fell onto the couch. Her head was spinning as thoughts of her earlier conversation with Joe overwhelmed her. She heard that women's voice in the background and then Joe hung up with her suddenly. "He was with her again today. How could he do this to me?" she thought out loud. "I guess I'm not as pretty as she is." Tears filled her eyes once more making Leila snatch the tequila and gulp down two big swigs.

Lying on the couch with her arm over her face, she heard a knock at the door. Leila slowly got up from the couch and stumbled to the front door. Leaning onto it, she opened the door and saw a distressed Pete standing on the step. "Hi, is Casie here? I really need to talk to her" he asked walking inside.

"It's just mee" she slurred and walked back to the couch leaving the front door open. Pete realized she was really drunk and couldn't leave her by herself. He followed her into the living room. She was standing by the coffee table taking another swallow of her drink. Pete looked at her concerned, "Are you alright?"

Leila closed her eyes as her knees gave out, but before she fell Pete caught her and guided her over to the couch sitting the both of them down. "I think you have had enough to drink tonight" Pete said pushing the bottle to the other side of the coffee table out of her reach. Leila glanced up at Pete and smiled, "I am glad you are here. I really don't want to be alone right now" she managed to say. Pete continued to hold her up, with his arm around her shoulders. Not knowing what had happened, Leila placed her lips onto his while her hands found the length of his chest. And before Pete could react, Cara came strolling into the living room back from talking with Casie. Her eyes widened as she saw the two connected with one another. Pete broke the kiss off and jumped up from the couch.

"Cara! This isn't what you think. Leila is really drunk and I was just here making sure she didn't…" Pete said trying to reverse the damage.

"It's my fault…Cara…I kissed him. If Joe can kiss Stacey…then I can kiss who I want" Leila stammered.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Kisses Don't Lie **

Cara spent the whole morning wondering how her friends had ended up in this situation. She flipped the switch on the coffee pot knowing Leila would need some when she woke. "This is just one big mess" Cara thought to her self. She fixed a bowl of cereal listening to the coffee pot brewing. Looking up from her cereal, she heard the doorbell ring. She set it on the counter and went to open it.

"Hey Patrick" she said closing the door behind him.

"You sound like you're in a good mood" he smiled. Cara rolled her eyes, "Yesterday was horrible."

"What happened? Pete never came home last night" Patrick said losing the smile on his face.

"Casie didn't come home either" she realized.

"Oh, I left her asleep on the couch at my place. She was waiting on Pete to come back and he never showed."

They walked back into the kitchen where they sat at the table discussing the events of the past night. Cara told him everything happening with Casie and Leila while he filled her in on Joe.

"We have got to just get them to talk to each other. This whole thing has been a big misunderstanding" Cara stated. "At least with Leila and Joe."

"Yeah" Patrick agreed.

"What about me and Joe?" Leila said rubbing her eyes heading straight for a coffee cup.

"I think you need to talk to him about the girl and last night" Cara watched her pour the coffee.

"What happened last night?" Leila asked confused.

"Do you not remember? You were all over Pete and you kissed him."

Leila thought a minute massaging her forehead, "Oh shit!" "Did that really happen?" She watched Cara shake her head, "Casie is going to kill me."

Leila walked over to the table and sat down with them. "Not to mention, Joe will probably never forgive me for kissing one of his best friends."

"Seriously, you need to talk with Joe because this Stacey situation is not what you think" Patrick exclaimed.

"I will go over there later today" she huffed sipping on her coffee. "I need to recover from my hangover first" she said making up an excuse to by her more time to think.

Pete unlocked the door and walked in to a quiet house. He called out for Patrick and Joe, but received no answer. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the living room and noticed a sleeping Casie curled up on the couch. He pulled the cover off the back of the chair and spread it out covering her. Pete leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead making her shuffle. Casie slowly opened her eyes as Pete sat on the edge of the couch beside her. "Pete. Where have you been?" she yawned.

"I just needed to clear my head" he sighed.

"I waited for you…I need to tell you something" Casie said sitting up.

"Before you say anything there is some things you must know" he told her pausing a minute. "Last night after you left, I felt horrible for saying this was a mistake. I've never been this happy with someone before. I realized that you mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you" he exclaimed.

"I don't want to lose you either" she smiled feeling relieved he felt the same way.

"I also realized that I haven't been considerate to your past and I want you to know that when you are ready to be with me, I'll be waiting for you."

Casie placed her arms around his neck embracing him deeply. "Thank you." Releasing from Pete, she leaned back gazing into his eyes. "I wanted you to know something too" she inhaled softly. "I'm sorry about last night and I know you have needs too. I really want to be with you, Pete and...I love you" she exhaled.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her tenderly. Pete placed his cheek to hers and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Casie."

Leila was seated at a brown leather booth of a nearby restaurant, called Launie's Steak House. She had asked Joe to meet her there and she was very nervous. The waitress walked up to the table dressed in a black blouse, black pants and a black apron. "Hi, my name is Sally and I will be your waitress for this evening. Are you eating alone today?" she smiled.

"I am waiting for someone; he should be here soon" Leila said starring at the empty seat across from her.

"Alright, do you want me to go ahead and bring you a drink while you wait?" she sweetly spoke.

"Yeah, can I just have a glass of water? Please" Leila said clearing her throat.

"No problem" the waitress smiled and started walking to the back of the restaurant.

The single light over her was dimmed to a soft yellow glow. Leila held her sweaty hands together enter twining her fingers as she placed her elbows on the table. Her head dropped to them as she pondered how to tell Joe what she had done. As well, she felt like she needed answers about Stacey.

"Here is your water ma'am" the waitress said laying a straw onto the table.

"Thank you" Leila popped her head up pulling the drink to her. She tapped the straw on the table removing the paper. The waitress noticed her gloomy disposition "Are you alright?" she said.

"Yeah I'm okay" Leila swallowed a sip of water.

"Do you want to wait for him before you order?" the waitress winked. "Don't worry you'll work things out."

Leila raised her eyebrows confused. "How did you know I was having relationship trouble?"

"Lucky guess or maybe it is the very handsome man smiling in your direction at the door with a gift in his hands" she grinned. Leila lifted her head looking in his direction as the waitress turned to leave. "Hey Sally…Thanks" Leila said a small smirk forming over her face.

"I'll come back soon to get his drink order" she continued to smile.

Joe walked up to the booth and took a seat across from her. He kept the gift beside him out of Leila's sight. He had on a wicked smile that made Leila's stomach turn. "Hey Ginny Girl" he said grabbing the menu in front of him.

Her heart burned as he said her nickname, "Hey Joe" she sulked taking another sip of her water.

"You must be really mad with me for not telling you about Stacey" Joe said watching her avoiding eye contact with him.

Leila's mouth was very dry as words tried to form, "I was upset, but after you find out what I did the table will turn" she whispered making her stomach feel worse.

"What do you mean?" he asked laying the menu down.

The waitress strolled up to the table with her pen and pad out. "Hi, I am your server, Sally…what can I get you to drink?" Joe did not look away from Leila "Just bring a coke, please" he said the smile he previously had gone.

"Right away" she said sensing she came at an awkward moment. She shot Leila a look of encouragement and left them to their conversation.

Leila moved her sight back to Joe who appeared to be a little worried. She cleared her throat and began to speak slowly, "Do you remember when you briefly called me the other day? Well, I heard her in the background and it made me think you were with her…you know, together. I was really upset and last night I tried to drink the thought of you two kissing away, but all it did was cause more trouble."

"I'm sorry if you saw her kissing me, I didn't mean for it to look…" he began.

"Joe, please let me say this…something happened last night and before I tell you I want you to know it didn't mean anything. Honestly I don't remember it, but there is no excuse for my behavior. I will understand if you don't want to speak to me" Leila quickly spoke.

"What is it?" Joe starred at her warn from anticipation.

Leila took a deep breath, "I kissed Pete" she said breaking eye contact with him. She did not want to see his reaction. Joe did not blink, but continually stared at her in disbelief.

Sally returned to the table with a coke and fresh glass of water. "Are you guys ready to order?" she smiled holding her pen to her pad again.

The table remained silent for a moment until Leila looked away from Joe. "I don't think we are going to have anything" she exclaimed biting her bottom lip nervously.

"It's fine, just let me know if you need anything" Sally turned to leave them.

"Wait!" Joe hollered. "Will you get us two of the soup specials, please?"

"Sure thing" she said with a smile returning to her face.

Joe met with Leila; the only word he could think to say was "Why?"

"I'm sorry, Joe. I guess I thought if you could kiss someone else, then so could I" she held her head down in shame.

"Yes, but why did it have to be with Pete?" he batted.

The tears started forming in her eyes again, "I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I guess we both screwed up" he suggested with less force in his voice.

Sally returned with two huge bowls of broccoli and cheese soup and set them down on the table with an extra napkin for Leila. Leila unfolded it and dabbed under her eyes, "Thanks."

"You two enjoy your meals and I will be back to check on you soon" Sally smirked feeling sympathetic towards them.

They ate their soup in silence occasionally glancing up at one another. Leila heard him clear his throat as if he was about to say something to her, but never did. It was very awkward for the both of them, especially when Sally returned. "Hey guys, I thought you might like this" she grinned as she slid a big round plate on the table. It had a huge fudge brownie with a scoop of ice cream to the side and a strawberry on top. On the plate, instead of the decorative strawberry sauce drizzled over; it had a heart, filled in between the brownie and ice cream. She removed their soup bowls and laid two spoons down for them.

"Wait, we didn't order…" Leila stopped her as she turned away.

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house" she giggled.

They both glanced at one another and then to the dessert as Sally left satisfied with herself. After she was out of sight, Leila lifted her hand and reached for the strawberry, but was cut off by Joe's hand grabbing the other end of it. Their fingers touched making sparks fly in her stomach once more. She looked up at him and a smile fell upon them both. "You can have it" Leila said letting go.

Joe took the strawberry and cut it in half with his spoon and placed half on Leila's side of the plate. "Don't expect me to forgive you just like that" he said grabbing the box beside him on the seat. The smile vanished from her face. "I do owe you an explanation for Stacey though" Joe exclaimed setting the green box in front of her. "This is for you, I wanted to get you something to make you laugh, but I doubt it will now."

Bemused, Leila lifted the lid and saw a small card. It had been photo shopped with a picture of her in a Gryffindor uniform, standing in the prefect's bathroom of the Harry Potter story. On the front read, -Potter Boy is locked in the Chamber of Secrets by his Ginny Girl-.

Leila set it back in the box and returned the lid. "I think it should have been a picture of you standing there and not me." "I know I should have come to you, after I saw her kiss you."

"Listen we need to talk about the past few days" Joe breathed sitting up in his seat. As they finished their dessert, they talked about what had happened and his past relationship with Stacey. Leila continually apologized to him for her behavior the night before. And the tension between them eventually eased up. Sally came back with the bill and bid them farewell.

Leila snatched it away from Joe and left more than enough money to cover it and her tip. She grabbed a pen from her purse and wrote on the check, -Thanks Sally, I will see you soon. Leila-.

After returning to his place, Patrick pulled the strap to his guitar over his head. Cara was sitting on the couch waiting to hear the new song he had been working on the past three weeks.

"This song is called, 'Beloved'."

He strummed the strings letting his voice fill the room. It was a good thing Cara was sitting down, because every time she heard him sing in person, it made her weak in the knees. She closed her eyes letting the delicate notes overwhelm her. She lifted her lids back open while rocking to the beat; Patrick smiled at her and continued his song as she giggled behind her ruddiness. As the song came to an end, Cara sat up and applauded him. "That was great, Patrick."

"Really? I need Pete to help me with the lyrics" he blushed.

"Well, I don't know much about lyrics, but I thought it was incredible" she smiled as Patrick placed his argyle pattered guitar down beside the couch. He seated himself next to her, squeezing her tight.

"I am glad you like it because I wrote it for you" he said pulling away to see her reaction.

"Patrick…I don't know what to say" she gasped.

"You don't have to say anything, as long as you like it…that is enough for me" he said pulling her back into his arms.

"Thank you so much" she sighed.

Leila returned home still feeling miserable knowing Joe had not forgiven her. She threw her purse down by the dresser and put the green gift box in her closet. Not wanting to think about it, she threw herself on her bed hiding her face in the pillows. A few minutes later, she heard a tap on the opened door. Leila lifted her head up to the view of Casie standing in her doorway. "Hey…Casie" she stuttered expecting to get yelled at for kissing her boyfriend.

"Hey Lei, how's it going?" Casie asked giddily.

Confused, Leila sat up staring at her. "Have you talked to Pete today?"

"Oh yeah, we worked everything out this morning" she smiled sitting beside her on the bed.

"You're not angry with me?" Leila worried.

"No, why would I be angry with you?" Casie laughed.

"For kissing Pete last night…Did he not tell you?" she questioned.

Casie stood up from the bed, shocked. "No, he didn't." She looked at her friend feeling sick to her stomach and ran from the room. Leila jumped off the bed and chased after her, but did not reach her before Casie locked herself in her room.

"Casie…I'm sorry!" Leila yelled.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Love Me Like That**

Casie sat on the edge of her bed starring out the window contemplating the situation. "How could Pete not tell me the other day" she said to herself. It had been two days since Leila had told her of their kiss and she had barely been out of her room since.

Lowering her head back onto her blue pillow, Casie picked up her journal thumbing through the last few pages. She saw her doodles of Pete's name and decorative hearts surrounding it. There were also some new poems, happier ones she had written because of him. Ever since she met Pete, her life had been better, brighter. Picturing him kissing someone else, she slammed the book shut and flung it to the floor. It wasn't just someone else though, it was her best friend.

Casie flipped to her side pulling the covers up to her chin when she heard a knock at the door. Laying there with her eyes shut tight, she did not answer, but stayed completely still hoping the knock would be followed with footsteps heading away from her door. Just as she had feared, Leila crept into the room, "Casie?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

When she did not budge, Leila sighed closing the door back. Casie knew she would not be able to avoid her forever, but could not bring herself to forgive Leila just yet. The tension between them had never been this great before and it was killing both of them.

Casie curled up into a ball slowly drifting back to sleep, when suddenly her cell phone started ringing, "Saturday". She knew it was Pete calling her again, which he had been doing a lot the past few days. Reaching over to her nightstand, she grabbed her phone and silenced it. Casie realized there was no way she could speak to him, especially when she had not even been able to talk to Leila, who resides in the next room. Her phone lit up signaling a voice message had been left. Without listening to it, Casie flipped her phone open and deleted the message from Pete.

Cara gathered the dishes from the table and laid them over into the sink. Patrick watched her fill it up with hot soapy water while he finished his drink. "You don't have to do the dishes" Patrick said getting up from his seat.

"But you fixed lunch for me, so it's only fair that I clean for you" Cara spat.

"Well you're at my place and if I don't want you to clean then you aren't going to" Patrick smiled snatching the sponge from her hands.

"Give that back, I want to do the dishes!" Cara yelled trying to get the sponge from him. Patrick held it up over both their heads attempting to keep it from her.

"No!" he chuckled. Cara gave up retrieving the sponge and behind her back scooped some bubbles up from the sink. When he least expected it, she wiped them on his face leaving a streak down his cheek and bubbles hanging off the end of his nose. Patrick stood there stunned while Cara laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh you think that's funny, do you?" Patrick said snatching the dish towel and wiping his face clean.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do" she said still laughing.

"Well, then you'll think this is funny!" he yelled splashing water on her.

"Ah! Patrick!" Cara screeched. She looked down at her soaked shirt and dove for Patrick tickling his sides. "Stop!" he bellowed then retaliated by tickling Cara the same.

"Alright I surrender!" she hollered. Patrick wrapped his arms around Cara feeling the wetness from her shirt on his. "You better surrender to me" he smiled leaning in to kiss her. Lips connecting, Patrick held her close running his hand through her long brown hair. Cara lifted her arms and laid them gently on top of his shoulders. Tongues now delicately touching, Cara felt Patrick's other hand glide down her side finding the seam of her damp shirt. Quickly tucking it under, he pressed his palm against her smooth skin and slid his hand up her stomach. Cara tensed as his hand found its way to her chest. Giving in to him, she relaxed under his touch as they continued to kiss.

It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat when they realized someone else was in the room. "Joe! I didn't hear you come in" Patrick said jerking his hand from Cara's shirt.

"Uh…we were just doing dishes" Cara said embarrassed.

"I can see that" Joe laughed under his breath. Despite the fact he caught his friend in an awkward situation, Joe hated seeing them together like that. It made him long to have Leila back in his arms again. He could not handle being mad at her any longer.

"So, have you and Leila made up yet?" Patrick questioned walking back to the table while Cara turned around to scrub the plates.

"Sort of" Joe frowned. "I really miss her though…this whole thing was my fault really, you know."

"You should call her, go do something together" Cara said placing a clean plate in the drain.

"Yeah, I think I'll give her a call later" he smiled.

"Good" she grinned.

"Well, do you need me to leave so you two can get back to 'doing the dishes'" Joe chuckled holding his fingers up quoting Cara.

Patrick and Cara looked at each other with blood red faces and smiled.

Later that afternoon, Casie rolled out of her bed hoping she had the place to herself. Walking over to the dresser, she grabbed a pony tail holder and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. Before she could leave the room, her phone went off again with "Saturday". She decided to answer it even though she was still angry with Pete.

"Hello" Casie said clearing her scratchy throat.

"Hey, it's Pete. I've been trying to call you forever" he said sounding worried. "Did you get my messages?"

"No, but I saw you called" she mumbled trying to keep calm.

"I take it you know about me and Leila. Just let me explain what happened…"

"Pete! I don't want to talk about it…I have to go" Casie sighed hanging the phone up, tears starting to form again. She knew he was trying to make things right between them, but it was still hard for her.

Casie fanned her eyes and left the room needing some fresh air. She glanced around the living room and saw no one there. A sigh of relief fell over her as she headed to the front door. As she twisted the knob, Casie felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back.

"Wait, where are you going?" Leila said stopping her.

"I was just running to the store a minute" Casie lied.

"Well, we need to talk. The store can wait" Leila stated firmly. Casie knew there was no getting out of this encounter. Leila walked back into the living room with Casie dragging her feet behind her. They both plopped down on the couch sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Casie sat quietly while Leila explained that night and her situation with Joe. The more Leila explained the more she regretted avoiding her and not to mention hanging up on Pete earlier. "You have to know it was a mistake" Leila pleaded. "I'm sorry this happened."

Casie glared in Leila's apologetic eyes and could not resist, but to forgive her. "I understand…just make sure it never happens again" she lightheartedly snapped forcing Leila to smile.

"Don't worry, it won't" she said leaning over to hug her best friend. Casie was relieved to finally have her Leila back.

Pete was sitting on the bed next to his dog scratching behind his ears. "I messed up, didn't I boy?" Hemingway stuck his tongue out breathing heavily and jumped up licking Pete's face. "Well, at least I have you Hemmy" Pete sighed wanting to make things right. Hearing a knock on the door, Pete hollered "Come in!"

"Hey Pete, what's up?" Joe smiled sitting on the other side of Hemingway.

"Not much, just trying to think of a way to get Casie back" he huffed.

"Have you tried calling her?" Joe asked.

Pete shot Joe a look of frustration, "That's an under statement. Yeah, she said she didn't want to talk and hung up."

"Why don't you just go over there?" Joe suggested petting Hemingway's belly.

"I guess that's what I'll have to do; otherwise I won't be able to fix things between us" Pete sulked. "Have you talked to Leila?"

"Yeah, we worked out everything. I called her a minute ago and we're going to do something later" Joe said departing from the bed.

"Hey, Joe?" Pete said before he could leave the room.

"Yeah?" Joe asked turning to face him. "Are we cool?" Pete questioned hoping this kiss did not affect their relationship.

"Yeah, we're cool bro" Joe grinned shutting the door behind him.

Leila hopped onto his bed watching Joe put a movie in. "I'm glad we decided to stay in. I'm kind of tired" Leila smiled thankful everything was almost back to normal between them. "What are we watching this evening?" she said taking her socks off and throwing them to the floor.

"Well, let's see it might have something to do with you Ginny Girl" he laughed strolling up to the other side of the bed lying down next to her.

"Yes, I love this movie" she smiled. "I know that's why we are watching it" he said putting his arm behind her head.

"Joe?" she said settling her head on his chest. "Yes, Lei?"

"Next time something like this happens, can we just tell each other what's going on before either one of us gets mad?" she said placing her arm around his waist snuggling against him.

"That would probably be a good idea" Joe said pressing his nose to her hair breathing in her sweet scent.

Lifting Leila's head to his, Joe starred into her deep green eyes, "You know, you don't have to worry, I won't ever do anything to hurt you" he said earnestly.

Leila kissed his lips with an exuberance overwhelming her. "You are too good to be true" she grinned.

"I try my best" he laughed shrugging his shoulders. "Let's finish watching our movie."

"Yeah, my Potter Boy" Leila smiled snuggling back onto his chest.

The next morning Pete went to Casie's hoping to fix things between them. He shuffled up to the door and rang the bell. The summer air was very cool and comfortable outside as he waited for her to answer. He stood there a few minutes and heard no movement inside. It was really early and Pete figured Casie was still sleeping, considering her car was in the driveway. Pete tromped down the stairs and walked to the side of the house to Casie's bedroom window. He pressed his face to the glass, but could see nothing inside from her closed curtains. Tapping at the window, he called out her name hoping to wake her.

Casie yawned looking over at her window seeing the outline of a man. She heard Pete's voice and got up to pull the curtains back. Giggling, she opened the window "It's called a front door."

"I rang the bell, but you didn't hear it. Thank you very much" he said sarcastically. "Can I come in?"

"Through the window?" Casie asked shaking her head.

"Yeah" Pete said leaning over into her room before Casie could tell him to go to the front. He pushed his upper body in with his legs dangling outside. "Uh, can you help me?" Pete said having trouble.

It took all Casie had not to laugh at him. She wrapped her arms under his and pulled with all her might. As his legs came inside he tripped on the window seal falling to the floor pinning Casie underneath him. Pete laid there a minute gazing into her blue eyes, "Sorry" he said lifting off of her and helping her to her feet as well.

She rubbed the back of her head that hit the floor, "It's okay."

Casie walked to her bed and sat down on top the covers. "Look Pete, I know I haven't been very fair not letting you talk to me. It's just I didn't know…" Casie began.

"You have every right to be mad at me. And I know I should have told you about it the next morning, but I just couldn't" he said interrupting her. "I'm sorry, Cas."

"Leila told me everything and it was something you couldn't have prevented. And yes you should have told me the next day, but…I forgive you" she said smiling up at him.

"You do?" Pete said unsure he heard her right.

"Yes, I forgive you Pete" Casie said grinning at his surprised reaction.

Pete pulled her up off the bed squeezing her tight and twisting her around. "Thank you…I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Pete" she said kissing him firmly on the lips.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Return To Innocence**

Leila hopped out from the front seat of Joe's red jeep and a cloud of popcorn, hot dogs and other summertime aromas hit her senses with force. She waited as Joe, Andy and Jennifer climbed out of their seats as well and stood in the parking space next to them waiting for Patrick to arrive with Cara, Pete and Casie. Leila was so excited she could not stand still and was becoming impatient looking around for Patrick's Honda Civic.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Leila said holding her hand over her eyes as a visor from the sun.

"There they are" Andy said pointing towards the entrance to the parking lot.

They all moved to the side and made room for Patrick as he whipped his small car into the saved parking space next to Joe. They watched as the others climbed out of the car.

"Ah! I am so excited" Leila squeaked running up to Cara and Casie.

"Wow this carnival is so much bigger than the ones we grew up with" Casie smiled looking up at the park.

"I know right" Leila grinned turning to face the park as well.

"Everyone ready?" Joe asked motioning them towards the entrance.

They walked in between cars and onto the sidewalk leading to the ticket booth. The girls stood to the side as each of the guys paid for their tickets along with the girl's tickets.

"Come on" Patrick hollered for them. They all walked up to the gate with their tickets and passed through the metal bar each handing their ticket to a tall older man. He ripped them in half placing half in a box and handed the remaining half back.

Looking around at all the different rides and games to play, they could not figure out what to do first. "Oh hey look at this!" Joe yelled running up to a stand with water guns and tiny speedboats. "Let's play this and see who can win a stuffed animal" he smiled.

"Ha, all right" Patrick said following Joe with the others. Glancing over to Cara, he motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Uh, I think we are going to let you boys play this one" she said winking. The guys sat down on the stools grasping the small water guns. Cara walked up behind Patrick looking over his head, as did Casie behind Pete, Leila behind Joe and Jennifer behind Andy. The young teenager in charge of the booth yelled over at them, "Whoever reaches the top wins a prize. You ready…set…go!!!" The guys started squirting the tiny boats from the back pushing them up the hill with the water. The girls were cheering the guys on as their boats moved further up. Pete and Patrick were neck and neck with Andy close behind. Leila could not stop laughing at Joe's defective water gun as he tried to make the water squirt harder, but it was no use as he was falling further behind.

Pete glanced over at Patrick, "I am gonna beat you sucker!"

"Oh I don't think so, sir!" Patrick snapped back. They both continually glanced at one another with determinant faces. Cara and Casie were giggling at the two of them arguing over who was going to win. As their boats approached the top of the hill, the teenager yelled, "We have a winner!"

Patrick and Pete looked at one another confused and moved their head over to an excited Andy on the end. "Ha, I beat all of you!" Andy smiled standing up from the stool. Pete and Patrick had been so concerned with one another they did not even pay attention to Andy's boat on the end. "Aw man, well maybe next time" Patrick said referring to a competitive challenge with Pete.

Joe stood up from his stool upset, "That wasn't fair, I had a faulty water gun!" They all laughed at Joe, making him laugh at himself as well.

"Pick out a prize sir" the young guy directed towards Andy. "You pick something out, Jennifer" Andy said pulling her to his side.

"Me? But you won" she blushed as he tightened his grip around her. "I won it for you. I must defend my fair maiden's honor and retrieve a gift of high prominence!"

"So, I get a stuffed animal?" Jennifer busted out laughing.

"Oh shut up and pick something out" Andy playfully batted at her.

"Alright I will take the pink puppy at the top, please" Jennifer pointed out. "Yes, Ma'am" the young guy said climbing a stool and reaching for it. He pulled it off the hook it was hanging by and handed it to her. "Thanks" she said taking it and examining her new prize. "This is so cute, thank you noble sir" she smiled giving Andy a peck on the lips.

"What shall we do next?" Cara said looking around. "Oh, Patrick, look paddle boats! I have always wanted to try those" she said glancing over at the small pond in the middle of the park. "Can we ride in one of those next?"

"Sure, that would be fun. What are you guys going to do?" Patrick said glancing at everyone else.

"I think I have had enough fun with boats!" Joe huffed. "Let's ride the Farris Wheel, Lei."

"Alright, I would love to" Leila grinned.

"I think we're going to the…Tunnel of Love" Andy said softly clearing his throat. "Jennifer told me we had to ride it at least once if I ever wanted her to have…" he began, but was stopped by Jennifer's elbow hitting his ribs. Her face became cherry red as the others chuckle under their breath.

"What are you two doing?" Jennifer directed towards Casie and Pete changing the subject.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something" Casie shrugged. "Why don't we meet back here in a couple of hours?" Pete suggested.

"That sounds good" Patrick said as Cara started pulling him in the direction of the pond. They rest of the couples parted in different directions until all that was left was Pete and Casie.

"What are we going to ride?" he smiled putting his arm around her shoulder. He was so ecstatic everything was back to normal between them.

"I don't know…nothing too fast or twisty" Casie demanded remembering a bad incident as a kid on a carnival ride.

"How bout we just ride the carousel or something, it's not fast?" he said looking in that direction.

"Sure, why not" she smiled. They made their way over to the line for the carousel. It was kind of long but there were a lot of horses on this one. They waited patiently in line talking about past childhood experiences at carnivals and how much fun they used to have with their families. The line started to move as tons of kids with their parents piled off the carousel exiting and more climbed up claiming the different decorated horses. Pete and Casie were towards the back of the crowd with only a few remaining horses as they approached the front of the line. There were a few random ones and two side by side as they walked around the back of the carousel. One horse was a golden brown with long plastic yellow hair. The one next to it was a big black horse with beady scratched eyes. Apparently, kids disliked that horse from how damaged it was compared to the rest. Casie ran up to the golden horse and straddled it clasping to the gold pole in the middle of its head.

"I guess I get the big ugly black one" Pete laughed picking his leg up and swinging it over the top of the horse.

"Ha, sorry…I thought the horse looked very emo, like you. Just kidding!" she giggled.

"You aren't kidding, because you are right" he smiled. They sat a minute waiting for the last few random horses to be filled. Before long the carousel slowly began to turn, as the horses creaked up and down. Casie grinned watching Pete moved down to the ground as she went up to the ceiling and then the opposite as the carousel turned faster. Before long, it was moving very swiftly making the horses appear to be galloping. Some cheesy carnival music began to play over the tiny speakers at the top, the beat coinciding with the galloping of the horses. Casie turned her head to the middle of the carousel and noticed mirrored doors passing her as she moved around them. She felt something grab her hand that was hanging by her right side. She turned back around to Pete holding her hand in between the horses that were bobbing opposite of one another. She grasped his hand in return, intertwining their fingers. Smiling at him, they continue holding hands until the ride came to a halt. They climbed down from the horses and headed for the exit with the rest of the people that were in line with them.

"That was fun, what shall we do next?" Casie said grabbing Pete's hand returning her fingers where they previously were.

"I am kind of hungry, let's get something for lunch" Pete said pulling her to a hot dog stand.

"Alright" Casie smiled walking behind him up to the stand.

Cara stood on her tiptoes, struggling to see the end of the dock that was loading and unloading passengers from the yellow paddleboats. They moved up to the back of the line where only three other couples were waiting. "Wow, this line is really short" she grinned excitedly.

Patrick stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist as they waited patiently for more paddleboats to arrive. One by one they showed up moving Cara and Patrick to the front of the line. "Yes this one is ours" Patrick said pointing at the boat in the distance heading for them. As it approached the woman in charge tossed them a rope and pulled the couple in the boat towards the shore next to the deck. She helped them off and pointed them down the dock, "Next" she said turning the boat around facing out into the pond.

Patrick led Cara towards the boat and helped her down, as did the woman. He followed her move and sat down next to her placing his feet upon the pedals same as Cara. "Alright, have a safe paddle. Make sure to get off at the dock directly across" the woman smiled motioning another boat towards her.

Cara and Patrick began to move their feet paddling out into the water. It was a nice sunny day, perfect for paddleboats, Cara thought to herself. They enjoyed the smell of the water, the breeze hitting their faces and each other's company. As they approached the middle of the pond, Patrick slowed his pedals and turned to face Cara.

"What is it?" Cara asked slowing to his speed.

"Nothing, I just thought we could talk a minute and enjoy the scenery" he blushed.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about" Cara smiled.

"Us" Patrick bluntly stated. Cara looked on in perplexity, wondering where this was going. "What about us?" she asked.

"We have been dating for a while and I just wanted to know what exactly we are," he said confusing her even more.

"What do you mean what we are…do we have to be anything?" she questioned him.

"Well no, but I just wanted to let you know that I have enjoyed our time together these past months and I feel like I could tell you anything" he swallowed a little nervous. "Things I could never tell the guys, you know?"

"I feel that way too, Patrick" Cara beamed at his words.

"And I want us to move our relationship to the next level…you're the kind of girl I can see myself settling down with, not now of course…someday, but I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. And I want you to know how much I love you" Patrick said tensely.

Cara was glowing on the inside knowing exactly how he felt. "I love you too, Patrick. I am so happy you feel that way, because that is how I feel too" she beamed making him relax. Before she knew it, their lips met with passion as they floated in the middle of the pond, the sun shinning down on them.

They stayed together neither one knowing for how long, before Patrick noticed some paddleboats passing them from behind. "I guess we need to get back to shore, before someone comes after us" Patrick laughed. Cara giggled and shook her head agreeing.

Leila was clasping the bar over their knees tightly as the Farris Wheel started to move backwards slowly, stopping every few minutes for the next couple in line to get on. As their seat moved higher and higher into the air, Leila's grip became stronger. Joe noticed how nervous she was and slid his body closer to hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry; I have ridden this thing tons of times. You won't fall" Joe comforted her. She loosened her grip on the bar, but her palms remained sweaty.

Eventually their seat made its way to the very top stopping for more people to get on. Leila stuck her head over the side to look down, just as she saw the people below Joe nudged her and yelled, "Watch out!" Leila screamed as Joe laughed hysterically, "Oh my gosh, you son of a…why did you do that? I am terrified of heights!"

"Aw, I'm sorry. Here get closer to me and I will protect you" he smiled holding his arm out for her.

"No you might toss me over the side" Leila batted pushing him away.

"Come on, no I won't" Joe grinned evilly pulling her closer to him. Leila smiled at Joe and let him wrap his arms around her. She dug her head into his shoulder as the Farris Wheel finally started to move again, but this time moving more swiftly and continuously. As the wheel approached forward falling into the crowd, Leila clung tighter to Joe. "You really don't like heights do you?" Joe questioned feeling the pressure on his chest from her tight squeeze.

"Well, no I don't, but I like being in your arms though" she smiled up at him. He leaned down and gently placed his lips onto hers. Leila could feel the sun on her face and the cool breeze as the wheel continued to spin. The longer they stayed together the less she remembered how high they were in the air. Leila became lost within Joe's passionate kisses.

It wasn't until they heard an older man's clearing of the throat, when they broke apart. The bar from their legs had been released and the man at the controls was waiting for them to depart the ride so he may continue his duty. Both red faced, Leila and Joe hurried off the ride. "I'm sorry" Joe said passing by him.

"Don't worry about it kid. It happens all the time. Hey, go get her" the man laughed hitting Joe's shoulder. "Uh, thanks" Joe said unsure how to take that. Leila and Joe hurriedly left giggling to themselves.

Andy and Jennifer were at the front of the line when the next small boat came upon the conveyer belt stopping it from flowing in the water. "Do we really have to ride this?" he said embarrassed from the thought of a Tunnel of Love. "Yes, if you ever want to kiss me again or do other things than you are going to ride this ride with me" she crossed her arms at Andy. "Okay, but only because I love you" he sighed hoping to put a smile back on her face.

They climbed in the small white boat for two and waited for the person at the controls to move them back into the crystal blue water. The boat jostled off the belt and floated, bouncing up and down a little. As it moved forward towards the building, two giant wooden doors creaked open casting them into a pitch black room. The air was chilly making Jennifer scrunch closer to Andy. Off in the distance they could see a red light shinning from the next room, but before they approached a light came on flashing a big red heart over the doorway to the room and a voice over an intercom saying "Couples Only."

Andy laughed at how cheesy this ride was turning out to be. Hitting his arm, Jennifer pushed away from him and pouted knowing his laughter was from making fun of the ride. "Oh come on Jenn, this ride is cool. We can make it more romantic if you want" he said raising his eyebrows up and down promiscuously staring at her. Jennifer could not say anything, but bust out laughing at Andy.

"Fine, but no more making fun of my ride" she sighed returning to his arms. "You got it" Andy said.

They reached the red lit room that consisted of rose petals falling from the ceiling and a small water fall off in the back of the room with lights shinning through making the water appear red. The sound of the misty water showering down was very soothing as their boat moved to the next room. This room was almost as dark as the first except for the few lit candles hanging on the walls and the chandelier of candles on the ceiling. As they moved through the sounds of violins began to play a delicate song with blissful melodies.

"Wow, this actually isn't that bad" Andy said looking down at Jennifer.

"I told you and the best has yet to come" she smirked.

"Wait, how do you know? I thought this was your first time riding this" he stated eyeing her.

"It is; Jessica rode this with one of her boyfriends and told me all about it. You remember Jessica, one of my old high school friends" Jennifer smiled.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about her" Andy sighed placing his forehead to hers.

The last room drew near filling Jennifer with high expectations. As they came to white wooden doors this time creaking open, a blue and purple room awaited their entrance. Tall thick fake trees standing to the roof included long hanging branches with green leaves attached and huge roots at the bottom. The sounds of birds chirping behind the trees could be heard. "Look at all the detail on those branches, Andy. Everything is so pretty" Jennifer grinned leaving her head to his.

"Just like you" he smirked knowing that would drive her crazy.

"Stop, you're making me blush" she continued to grin with rosy cheeks.

"That was the point" Andy chuckled leaning down to kiss her before she could respond.

Leaving the trees behind, a long dark heart shaped tunnel was all that remained. Small glowing red lights were at the tip of each heart. Andy and Jennifer barely noticed the tunnel for they were completely attentive to one another. As daylight approached them, they parted before coming out of the tunnel. "That was great. Thank you for riding it with me" Jennifer smiled butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Andy leaned back down and kissed the top of her forehead.

Pete sat next to Casie on a wooden bench set aside one of the rides, resting their feet. They had been there for a while just talking when Casie looked down at her cell phone. "Oh, we need to get back. It's about time to meet up with the rest of the group" she said standing up and stretching. Pete got up and followed her to the water gun game they agreed to meet at. Joe and Leila were already there sharing a large cotton candy.

"Oh, I haven't had real cotton candy in so long" Casie greeted them with excitement. "Can I have a piece?"

Leila broke off a chunk and handed it to her, "Thanks, I love this stuff" Casie smiled letting the fuzzy fluffy candy melt in her mouth, it vanishing in seconds.

As she licked her fingers like Leila and Joe, Andy and Jennifer walked up joining the group and shortly after Patrick and Cara did the same.

Looking around at everyone, Pete asked "So, did everybody have fun?" The couples glanced at each other and back to Pete giggling. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't go on the Farris Wheel. Creepy guy is running it" Joe and Leila laughed finishing off the last of the cotton candy.

"So what does everyone want to do now?" Patrick asked.

"I know! Jennifer and I decided that we all have to do this while we are here" Andy exclaimed. "Let's do bumper cars."

"Yeah!" most of them yelled.

"Lead the way" Joe motioned Andy and Jennifer to the front.

Arriving at the building with a huge sign surrounded by cartoon cars, they found the bumper cars. It was later in the afternoon and most of the younger children and their parents had already departed leaving a short line for them to wait in. One of the guys working yelled down to Andy, "How many are in your group?"

"We have eight" he responded. "Alright, your group can go next round so you will all be together" he said raising a thumbs up to him.

"Cool, thanks" Andy smiled to the group. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah, we girls are going to kick your butts" Jennifer laughed at the guys.

"Oh, I don't think so. We men are better at driving cars" Joe batted to them.

"Um…have you heard of road rage? Cause you are about to get it" Leila darted playfully hitting Joe's shoulder.

"We'll see" Andy laughed. "Yeah" the other guys joined in agreeing they were better at bumper cars.

The worker lifted the chain from the railing and motioned for their group to find themselves a car. They all raced to the different colored ones, hopped in and waited for further instructions. The workers went around and made sure everyone was buckled up safely and ran back to the side. Only a few random others were out in cars that the group did not know. The guy flipped the switch and hollered "Go!" Mass ciaos broke out from this small word; cars buzzing everywhere. Leila had Joe on the run following close behind him tapping his back every now and then. "I'm coming Joe!" Leila giggled.

Cara and Patrick were swerving in and out of people trying to get to one another. Eventually, Cara crashed right into the side of him trapping him in a corner. "Hahaha, you are mine now! Surrender!" Cara laughed hard. Patrick took his hands off the wheel and held them up in the air.

Pete spun around following Casie keeping up close with her. Casie passed a random teenager and dodged Andy who was trying to hit Jennifer. As Casie swung around Andy, Pete knocked head first into his car. "Damn it! I almost had you." Pete yelled across the room. Casie turned her car and came back towards Pete ramming into the back of his car. "What was that?" Casie laughed sarcastically.

Jennifer came behind Andy and rammed the back of him same as Casie. "Ha, got you too" she laughed flipping her blond hair behind her shoulder. "Yes, that's what I am talking about" Casie said high fiving Jennifer.

Joe drove around the edge of the floor avoiding Leila every chance he got. Leila buzzed up behind him attempting to stop him but he was good at escaping her. She slammed on her breaks making Joe look back to no one there. She slowly drove to the middle of the room and snuck behind other cars finding the back of Joe once more. She knew he had lost her in the crowd of whipping cars. Leila stepped on the gas slamming into the right back corner of his car jerking Joe to the side of the room. "I thought men could drive better than women" Leila giggled at a surprised Joe.

The workers flipped the switch once more turning the cars off. "Alright if you would please leave the vehicles and head towards the exit located on your left" one young guy instructed over a microphone.

The guys held their heads down knowing they just got their butts royally whipped by the girls. "Ha, that was so much fun" Leila laughed towards Cara. "Yeah we need to come back and kick your butts again soon" she responded.

"Hey, we just went easy on you" Joe blurted out.

"Sure" Leila said walking over next to Joe and grabbing his hand. "I didn't ram you too hard, did I?"

As they exited the building out into the low sun in the sky, they heard loud screams coming from near by. Jennifer looked over by the popcorn machine and spotted five fourteen year old teenage girls screaming and staring in their direction. "Oh lord, I think they're fixing to run over here" Jennifer grunted.

"Oh man, I really don't want to deal with crazy kids right now" Joe moaned.

"Come on, why don't we hide in here for a little bit…quick while they aren't looking" Cara yelled noticing the girls shuffling in their purses for pens and paper.

They dashed inside the door into a black room with a small white light towards the back. "I don't think they saw us come in here," Casie said leaning out and watching the girls searching the crowds for them, clueless. "I don't think we should go back out there for a little while."

"Alright" Pete said. "Well, why don't we see what this is all about" he suggested pointing to the light ahead.

The group shuffled to it slowly. Leila snagged Joe's arm a little worried what might be around the corner. Casie saw how nervous Leila was and knew she hated being scared. She and Pete were walking behind them and Casie decided to play a little joke on her. She leaned up next to Leila's ear and began to sing the _Nightmare On Elm Street_ song, "One, two Freddy's coming for you…Three, four better lock your door…"

"Casie! I know that is you singing and if you don't quit I am going to punch you in the face" Leila turned to threaten her.

"Ha, okay I won't do it again" Casie promised. A few steps later Casie leaned forward again, but this time breathing the sounds from the theme song of _Friday The 13__th_. "Chchchch…ahahah…chchchchch….ahahah" Casie laughed. Leila spun around and shoved Casie hard into Pete. The others giggled at Leila's reaction, including Joe. "Hey, it was just a joke, calm down, Ginny Girl" Joe chuckled.

"I hate being scared and she knows that" Leila pouted. "Fine, no more. I am being serious this time" Casie smirked at her.

They made their way to the next room with the white light and found walls of different mirrors. Fog was floating below around their ankles. "I think this is the Hall Of Mirrors. It's supposed to be awesome" Andy said walking ahead of Joe and Leila with Jennifer following behind him.

"Really? The mirrors didn't give it away" Patrick said messing with Andy.

"Oh shut up" Andy huffed.

Some mirrors where normal and others were the kinds that make your body form different shapes. Patrick and Cara stood in front of one of the crazy mirrors and laughed at their distorted bodies. They all played around for a little while wondering around the halls making faces into the mirrors. Before long they found the exit, opposite end of the building to that of where they entered and decided it was probably safe for them to leave. Patrick and Cara led with Jennifer, Andy, Joe and Leila behind and Pete and Casie bringing up the rear. Casie walked behind Leila towards the door when she felt a tug at her arm stopping her. Pete pulled her back into one of the halls and pressed her back against a mirror. "Have I kissed you today?" he smiled hovering over her.

"No, but do you really think this is the place to be doing this?" Casie said looking around for other people in the room. Pete did not answer but forced his lips onto hers. Tensing for a moment, Casie shortly after relaxed letting Pete kiss her. She was so excited to be with Pete again and enjoyed his warm touch of affection.

"Yo what is taking so long, homes?" Joe said running back inside. "Oh, sorry dude" he blushed catching Pete and Casie together.

"We're coming" Casie sighed dazed from Pete's kiss. He smiled at her and pecked her lips once more as they both turned to go out the door.

They met up with everyone outside, which was becoming darker by the minute. "I think they are supposed to be playing a drive in movie not far from here soon…if you want to go" Patrick suggested.

"That sounds good" Leila and Jennifer nodded together.

"Well come on…let's get out of here" he smiled.

"Yeah before those crazy teenagers find us again" Jennifer laughed.

Once more they piled out of the cars, but this time with them backed up towards a large movie screen. Patrick and Cara unloaded some fold out chairs from the back of Joe's jeep and set them to the side. Andy and Jennifer spread a blanket out in front where they lay back using the pink puppy won earlier as a pillow. Pete and Casie also spread a blanket out but up against Patrick's small car so they could lean back on it. Joe and Leila sat in the back of the jeep with their legs hanging down.

"So what is playing tonight?" Leila asked swinging her legs back and forth. "Um…I think it's _National Treasure: Book Of Secrets_" Joe said trying to see the sign through the front window.

"Oh cool, I loved the first one" Leila smiled excited.

"I loved the first one too" Casie grinned up at Pete. "But this one is not as good" she whispered.

The movie began and they turned the radio up in the jeep loud enough for them all to hear. Andy and Jennifer stayed awake despite lying down as the movie progressed. Casie knew what was going to happen, so she had fallen asleep laying her head across Pete's lap and he ran his fingers through her hair.

Patrick moved his chair closer to Cara's leaving no space between them. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you, too" Cara smirked watching him lean over to kiss her. He held the back of her head closer to him as they continued to make out during the movie.

Leila and Joe looked over at them and giggled silently getting a perfect view of the action. Joe couldn't resist and decided to make out with Leila as well, surprising her. Lips connecting, they leaned onto the backs of the seats in the car enjoying each other.

The day had been perfect for everyone and the night was looking to be just as wonderful.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Don't Forget To Remember Me**

"Will you hand me that shirt, the red one?" Casie asked Leila standing behind the counter.

"Sure. I am so excited to be here with you at Clandestine Industries. I have been dying to come here for a while" Leila smiled tossing the shirt to her.

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing you have summers off from your job. How did that go this past school year?" Casie said spreading the shirt out in front of her and placing design templates on top.

"Oh, kids always have problems at home and with peer pressure. So, it was really busy, but I still love being a counselor for the high school. I feel like I am making a difference in their lives. You know, seeing them through difficult times" Leila said rummaging through a pile of new clothes for the store.

"Sounds rewarding" Casie smiled at her. She grabbed her pen and checked a bunch of things off a list Pete had left for her. He had decided it would be best for the both of them if they worked separate hours at the store, so their relationship would not distract them from business.

She bent over and pulled a shirt off one of the shelves and tossed it to Leila. "What is this?" Leila questioned holding it up in front of her.

"It's for you. I thought it looked just like you and Pete said it was okay" she laughed seeing Leila's excited face.

"Of course it looks like me…it's pink! I love it, tell Pete thanks for me" she grinned from ear to ear as she held the shirt up to her looking in the mirror.

Leila threw the shirt over her arm and began scanning some other shirts hanging on the rack. Lifting one up and then retuning it shortly after, "Hey, didn't you say the guys were at the recording studio?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah. I think Pete said they were working on their new album. I don't think they have done much yet though, they just started" Casie stated checking more things off the list.

"Oh cool. I know whatever they do it will be awesome" Leila smiled.

"Of course" Casie chuckled.

Andy was tapping some new beats on his drum head while Joe was messing around with some new chords on his guitar. Patrick and Pete had been focused on finding the perfect lyrics for one of their new songs.

"Oh come on, I think it will sound awesome with that in it" Patrick said referring to a line Pete wanted to cut out completely.

"Fine how about we just change some of the wording around, like this" Pete said penciling in the changes.

"Oh add something about 'kissing her' right there" Patrick grinned ecstatic over the line now.

"Like you were kissing Cara last night at the movie?" Pete laughed. "And then you and Leila going at it" he directed towards Joe who shot his head up from his guitar.

"Excuse me? Like you have room to talk after I caught you in the Hall of Mirrors with Casie" Joe batted at him.

"What happened in the Hall of Mirrors?" Andy giggled towards Joe.

"Um…not much he just had Casie pinned to a mirror making out with her" Joe laughed.

"Oh okay and how was your ride on the Tunnel of Love Andy?" Pete asked making Andy's laughter cease and redness finding his cheeks.

"I actually enjoyed it thank you very much" he said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah with Jennifer glued to you" Pete chuckled.

"Guys, guys come on let's finish this up so we can go see them instead of talking about them. Our lunch break is in thirty minutes" Patrick smirked thinking of meeting up with Cara.

"We need you to go check on the patient in room 437" the head nurse asked Cara handing her a chart.

"Yes, Ma'am" Cara responded taking it and heading for the room.

Cara had been incredibly busy that day. Patients in and out, she even had to help a woman that fainted in the hallway and bumped her head. Paperwork had to be filled out and she had been running errands for the doctors and her head nurse on the floor.

Cara was beyond exhausted and she didn't know if having lunch with Patrick was even possible today. She would just have to call him and tell him not to come to the hospital; she would just meet him later for dinner after work.

Cara walked past the waiting room on the way to the patient; glancing over at the people sitting down, she could have sworn Patrick was one of them. She knew he would have called if he was here and would not be in the waiting room. Pausing a second, she took a closer look and saw it was not him, but an older man. However, he resembled Patrick very much; right down to the strawberry blonde hair and even the glasses were similar.

Shrugging her shoulders, Cara knew she had to focus on her work. She would just have to call Patrick about lunch afterwards.

Casie put the samples of clothing away and filed the paperwork she had finished. Grabbing her purse, she flipped the light switches by the door and set the alarm.

"You coming Lei? We're going to be late meeting the guys" she yelled to the back where the bathroom was located.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Leila said running up behind Casie. "Where are they taking us?"

"Oh um…I think Pete said Joe wanted to go to Launie's Steak House or something like that" she said twisting the key in the lock.

Leila grinned remembering the last time they were there, when she had made things right between her and Joe. Not to mention, the waitress, Sally, was wonderful to them.

They hopped in the car and started driving towards the restaurant. They abruptly came to a halt as traffic was backed up from everyone getting off for lunch at the same time.

"You might want to call and tell them we may be a little late" Casie said sitting behind ten cars at the next red light.

Leila flipped her cell phone open and told Joe of their traffic problem. After a slow bumper to bumper creep down the main streets of Chicago, they finally made it to less occupied roads. Leila instructed Casie how to get there and finally saw the sign for the restaurant just outside the city. Pulling into a parking space, Leila noticed Joe's red jeep and a smile crept back onto her face.

The girls ran their fingers through their hair and threw some lip gloss on before getting out of the car. They walked inside and looked around for the guy's. A young man dressed in all black grabbed some menus "Is it just you two pretty ladies this afternoon?"

"Uh no, actually we are meeting our boyfriends here for lunch" Leila smiled.

"I see, what was the name?" the young man said sounding a little disappointed.

"Trohman or Wentz" Casie smirked at him.

"Ah yes, right this way" he said placing the menus back under the host's stand.

They followed him to the back of the restaurant where Joe and Pete were waiting with drinks all ready ordered, a Dr. Pepper for Leila and a Diet Coke for Casie. The girls took their seats next to their men. Joe grabbed a quick kiss from Leila as she settled in her seat.

"Hey, babe" Casie said setting her purse on the floor by her feet. "Is it just us? Where are Patrick and Andy?"

"Andy went to Jennifer's and Patrick ran home for a minute, but he is supposed to have lunch with Cara" Pete exclaimed taking a sip of his Coke.

"Oh sounds good I guess" she said holding the menu up in front of her. "Did you get a lot done today at the studio?"

"We managed to get one song put together mostly; still needs a little bit of work. Right Joe?" Pete said kicking him under the table knocking him out of his daze from staring at Leila as she looked over her menu.

"What? Oh yeah sure" Joe said not breaking his eye contact on Leila. Pete just rolled his eyes at him and took another sip of his drink.

Before long, the waitress strolled up to the table and set some rolls out. "Thought you guys could munch on these while you wait on your food" she said. "Oh hey, girl! How are you doing? I see everything worked out okay between you two."

"Hey, Sally! Yeah everything is great. Oh, this is our friends Casie and Pete" Leila smiled up at her.

"Nice to meet everyone…So are ya'll ready to order?" Sally smiled grabbing a pen and pad from her apron.

Everyone told her what they wanted to eat as she jotted them down on her pad. "Now is this going to be on two checks this afternoon?"

"That's fine" Joe said grabbing a roll from the middle of the table.

"Alright let me get these orders in" Sally grinned as she turned to leave the table.

Casie eyed Leila for information on how she knew the waitress. "The last time we came here, she was really sweet" Leila said swallowing her bite of roll. "By the way did you know Sally was going to be our waitress again?" she directed towards Joe.

"I requested her, but I don't think we'll get another free dessert" Joe laughed.

They chatted some more while waiting for their food to arrive. Before long, it came out and the group enjoyed the meal while laughing over Joe's jokes. Leila and Casie were leaning back in their seats unable to breath from how hard they were laughing.

"Oh, I can't eat anymore. My stomach is hurting from all the laughing" Leila said trying to catch her breath.

They all finished eating and Sally cleared away the plates and returned with the checks as instructed. Pete reached across the table to grab his and Casie's bill, but before he could grab it Casie pulled it away from him. "What did you do that for?" Pete said confused.

"Well, since you paid for everything at the carnival yesterday I only think it is fair if we at least pay for lunch" Casie smirked nudging Leila with her foot.

"Yeah, it's only fair" Leila repeated snatching the check.

"No, you don't have to pay for us…ya'll can't afford it" Pete frowned.

"We may have average jobs, but we aren't poor" Leila huffed.

"Just give it up Pete, look in their eyes…there is no stopping them" Joe stated.

"I guess you're right" he smiled kissing Casie's cheek.

Cara walked into the room and saw a middle aged woman with long brunette hair and brilliant green eyes. She appeared to be run down and tired; Cara could hear the woman wheezing as she struggled to breathe.

"How are you today?" Cara smiled lifting the chart in her hand to scan over it.

"I am okay" the lady grunted struggling to speak.

Cara read the list of her medicines on the chart. "I think it is time to take some of your pil…" Cara stopped when she look at the very top of the page and noticed the name of the woman, Lauren Stump.

Cara's mind frantically wondered if she was related to Patrick. -_But he had never mentioned anything about a sick relative to me…well, that is something very personal_- she thought to herself. -_Could the man she saw earlier that resembled Patrick be related to him somehow_.-

"Is something wrong?" the woman whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry…no ma'am let's get your medicine together for you" Cara swallowed pondering on whether she should ask or just leave the woman be.

Cara was very silent as she placed a couple pills into a small plastic cup and poured some water into a cup. She walked over to the bed and set the two cups onto the small table next to it.

"You look a little petrified. Are you sure you are alright?" the woman asked sitting up to take her medicine.

"Well, I just noticed your name and I was wondering if you were…" Cara began hating that she could not hide her emotions.

"Related to Patrick Stump? I get that a lot and yes, I am his aunt" she coughed grabbing a tissue and holding it up to her mouth. "Are you a fan of his music?"

"Well, actually…I am his girlfriend, but yes I love his music" Cara said feeling awkward now knowing this was a relative of Patrick's.

"Oh are you Cara?" the woman smiled with enthusiasm.

"How did you know my name?" Cara puzzled.

"Patrick has told everyone about you and he couldn't wait for us to meet you. I guess I'm the lucky one to be first" she laughed ending in another hard cough.

Cara was a little embarrassed he had been discussing her with his family. The woman continued to cough knocking Cara out of her bemuse of the situation.

"Oh let me help you Mrs. Stump" Cara said grabbing a few more tissues.

"Please…call me Lauren" she said wiping her mouth off. Cara noticed some blood left on the tissues as she brought her hand down to her side. "So, Patrick said you were an amazing, intelligent and beautiful girl. From what I can tell he is right" Lauren huffed tired from talking.

"Thank you. He is amazing too and please you shouldn't be talking, its making you cough more" Cara worried.

"Wait, I know my husband hasn't called Patrick. I don't like to worry the family over me, but I would really like to see him. Could you call him for me, please" she asked resisting the tickle in the back of her throat.

"Yes of course" Cara said wondering why she didn't think of Patrick not being with her in the first place. "Get some rest; I'll take care of it."

"Thank you so much" Lauren said lying back on her pillow.

Cara shut the door behind her and held the chart to her chest. She knew by the blood this could not be good. She pulled it down glancing over her diagnosis and just as Cara had feared Lauren Stump had severe lung cancer that had spread to her liver. The most doctors could do at this point was make her as comfortable as possible.

Cara's heart was racing knowing how this would affect Patrick, but she told his aunt she would call him. Cara walked back down the hallway and turned her head avoiding eyesight with the waiting room. She could not bear to see Patrick's family right now. Returning the chart to the nurse's station, Cara briskly walked into the empty break room and shut the door behind her. She pulled her cell phone out and called Patrick's number.

"Hello?" Patrick answered.

"Um…hey Patrick" Cara cleared her throat.

"Hey! Are we still on for lunch?" he asked excited to hear from her.

"Actually I can't have lunch today and I wanted to call you and…" Cara began nervously.

"What's the matter; your voice is shaking" Patrick said worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, but it's your aunt…Lauren" she managed to say. "She is here in the hospital and she wants to see you."

"Oh no…I told Spencer to call me if she…okay I will be there in ten minutes" Patrick said hanging up the phone.

Cara shut her phone and closed her eyes thinking of what to do. She wanted to call Casie and Leila, but what if Patrick didn't want everyone up there. Knowing she should wait to do anything, Cara walked back out to the nurse's station and told the head nurse she was going to the front to wait for Patrick and why. Surprising Cara, the nurse told her to just take the rest of the day off. She thanked her and went down to the entrance of the hospital watching for Patrick's car.

After a few minutes, Cara spotted him walking to the front doors. He stepped through them and rushed up to Cara "Is she okay?" Patrick asked.

"I honestly don't know, I just found out she was even here a little while ago" Cara frowned leading Patrick to his aunt's floor.

They stepped into an elevator and Cara pushed the button Level 4. "I'm sorry" she said unsure what else to say.

"My aunt has been sick for a long time with lung cancer. She refuses to have transplants. I hate that she has had to suffer all these years, I know it hurts her more than she lets on" Patrick explained. "I would have told you about her, but I didn't think she was going to be back in the hospital so soon."

As the elevator came to a stop, Cara squeezed his hand tightly letting him know she was there for him; her heart ached for Patrick. They left the elevator and went straight to Lauren's room.

"I'll just wait out here, you go ahead and be with her" Cara said stopping just outside the door.

"Thank you" he sighed giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Patrick walked up to her bed and grabbed the chair near by. "Aunt Lauren?" he whispered.

"Hey, little m! I'm glad you could come" she smiled sitting back up.

"Of course I came…you have got to start letting me know when you are in here" Patrick sighed.

"Well I did this time, didn't I?" she said holding her cough back. "That Cara really is a sweet girl. I told her to call you."

"Oh, thank you, well what did the doctor say this time?" he asked grabbing hold of her hand.

"He said I was fine and would be doing cartwheels by next week" she smiled placing her other hand on top of his.

"Aunt Lauren…seriously" Patrick began frustrated.

"You know I was going through some stuff a few weeks ago in the storage and I came across something you might like" his aunt said changing the subject. "It's in the bottom drawer of the table over there."

Patrick stood up and walked to it. Slowly sliding the drawer open, he saw a music book of famous classical jazz songs. Suddenly a flash back of years ago when he was a child rushed into his mind; he could remember sitting beside his aunt swinging his little legs, watching her play songs on the piano from this book. Picking it up, he looked over at his aunt who had the biggest grin on her face Patrick had ever seen. Before he knew it, Patrick felt small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. She was the reason he loved music and she was the reason he had a passion for jazz.

"I want you to have it…to remember me by" she continued smiling up at him.

Patrick walked back to her bedside and bent over hugging her. "Thank you, I love you Aunt Lauren" he whispered a tear now sliding down his cheek.

Cara paced slowly back and forth in front of the door waiting for Patrick. She thought about the last time they had been in the hospital together like this. It was in New York when Leila, Casie and Joe had been drugged.

She hoped Patrick was alright and she decided not to leave his side through this. Turning back around, she bumped into the man she saw in the waiting room earlier.

"Is everything alright with Lauren?" he spoke sounding just like Patrick only with a deeper tone.

Cara froze a minute thinking of what to say when the door to his aunt's room swung open with Patrick coming out.

"Uncle Spencer!" he said wiping his eyes with his free hand and the music book in the other.

"Patrick! How did you know we were here?" he smiled wrapping his arms around him.

"Cara called and told me she was here" Patrick said returning the hug and pulling Cara closer to his side.

"Oh this is Cara? Nice to meet you finally" he said shaking her hand with strength.

"Nice to meet you…" Cara said looking from Patrick to his uncle.

"It's Martin Stump, but everyone calls me Spencer…it's my middle name" he clarified.

"Okay, Spencer" she said feeling embarrassed everyone already knew her.

"Patrick I think you have the same taste in women as I do, green eyed brunettes" he chuckled.

Patrick looked to Cara and blushed. "How is Aunt Lauren doing?" he said changing the subject.

"Well, the doctor said she didn't have long, maybe a week or less" his uncle frowned lowering his head.

"I am so sorry" Patrick said placing his hand to his shoulder.

"I am going to visit with her some more, if you want you can go home…there's nothing you can do for her now" his uncle said looking into Patrick's eyes.

"No, I am going to stay with her…and you uncle" Patrick firmly stated. "I don't know why you two always insist on doing everything by yourselves."

"Fine, well just give me a minute with her alright. And Patrick, thanks" he smiled walking into her room.

Patrick sighed clutching the music book in his hand. "Come on, we can sit down in the waiting room if you want. Give them some time alone" Cara whispered pulling his arm.

He followed her to the waiting room which was much bigger than the one they waited in, in New York for their friends. This one had taupe cushioned chairs and two love seats in the back with a small round table between them. Cara guided him to one of the love seats and sat down with him.

"Do you want me to call the guys?" Cara asked pulling her phone from her pocket of her nurse's uniform.

"No, I appreciate it, but I would rather not have them all come up here. I'm just glad you are here, that's enough for me" Patrick said the tears filling his eyes once again. He placed his head on her shoulder crying softly. Cara put her arm around his shoulders and held his head with the other hand tearing up her self.

A little while later, Cara noticed Patrick had fallen asleep in her arms. Yawing, she felt her eyelids getting heavy as well. Before long, they both were fast asleep in the waiting room.

Night had filled the waiting room, darkness leering out the windows. The sounds of people moving through the halls became less chaotic. Waking her up as well, Patrick shuffled from Cara.

"What time is it?" Patrick yawned glancing to the dark windows.

"Uh, it's just past eight" Cara said holding her phone up and stretching her arms out.

"I wonder if my uncle is still with her" Patrick wondered standing up from the love seat.

As soon as he arose, Patrick's uncle came through the door with his eyes thick from fallen tears. "She wants to see you…they don't think she'll make it through the night" he sniffed.

Patrick sunk back down on the love seat as the words fell upon him like heavy weights on his shoulders. Cara rubbed his back as Patrick's head found his hands. "Go to her" Cara insisted.

"She wants to see both of you" his uncle corrected her.

Cara stared into his uncle's eyes curious as to why she would want to see someone she barely knew with so little time left. Patrick arose from the seat once more this time pulling Cara up with him. They passed his uncle who shot then an encouraging look. Making it to her room, Patrick opened the door with Cara following behind him.

"Aunt Lauren? We are here" Patrick whispered.

"Come…in" she coughed deeply.

Cara noticed her pale white face and heavy eyelids. She appeared to be much worse than earlier that day. Cara feared for her and Patrick.

"I just wanted to tell you…that I love you and I think…Cara and Patrick, you should make the most of your time together, love one another and be good to each other" she breathed. "One last thing…don't forget to freaking have some fun, little m."

Patrick moved to the side of her bed and leaned over kissing her forehead tenderly. "I will, for you I will" he said holding his tears back.

Patrick heard a crackle in her breathing and looked down to her. Her eyes were shut and her face looked peaceful. He could not see her chest moving; "Cara, I think she is…" he started.

Cara rushed to his side and held her fingers up to her throat checking for a pulse. Cara needed say nothing, Patrick understood from her expression his aunt had passed on. His wonderful aunt that brought the love of music into his life was gone.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Sweet Misery**

Holding his breath, he walked up to the front of the room passing pew after pew of relatives and friends. He could smell the different bouquets of flowers as he walked up the short cream carpeted steps to the podium. Cara watched on in sympathy as Patrick's Uncle looked out into the audience tiresome from mourning the death of his wife. Taking notice, he wore black slacks with a black button down shirt and tie; his somewhat thinned hair that resembled Patrick's had been combed in place to the side.

Hearing a clearing of the throat, Cara moved her attention to Patrick whom was seated beside her on the second row in the front. He sat blankly starring up towards his uncle with his arms crossed in front. Cara gently placed her hand on his left forearm making his tense posture soften. His focus moved from his uncle to Cara. Releasing his arms from their lock, he took her hand in his and weakly smirked in her direction. His cheeks were rosy and eyes thick from emotion.

Cara wished Leila and Casie were sitting with her; but they, with the rest of the band, were seated further back allowing room for members of the Stump family. The only reason Cara was allowed to be up front was because of Patrick. He knew he could not get through the funeral without her by his side. She had been there for him during his aunt's death and he needed her there after. Cara's thoughts were interrupted by the soft words of Patrick's uncle.

"Thank you for coming. I know Lauren would have appreciated everyone's kindness and sympathy. Who am I kidding? She would have told everyone to go home and have a huge party with drinks and music" he began making laughter rise from under sniffs of the audience.

"Honestly, she would not want us to be sad, but to celebrate. Lauren was always known for her optimistic view on life and fun outgoing spirit. I will miss her terribly as I'm sure you will" he half smiled pointing to the family. "If there's one thing I have learned from my wife, it's to enjoy every minute of life with no regret's and fill it with love for the people around you."

Pausing a moment, Spencer looked down at his hands then once again starred at the faces in the pews. "I am so glad you are able to share this final goodbye to Lauren Stump with me" he said choking on the last few words. He raised his hand and nodded his head walking away from the podium and down the steps. The audience clapped their hands, sniffling as he made his way back to his seat leaning his head down.

Enduring silence, Patrick glanced in the direction of his uncle and back up to the large photograph of his aunt next to the podium. As his eyes burned from the tears forming, Cara saw his pain and rubbed the top of Patrick's knuckles comforting him. He held tight to her hand never letting go the remainder of the funeral service.

"Man, Patrick's aunt sure had an exciting life" Joe said staring at all the pictures on the mantle in Spencer's home. There was frame after frame of Spencer and Lauren skiing, mountain climbing and travel pictures from around the world.

"Gosh, you're right. They look like they had been everywhere. I wish I could travel" Leila smiled picking up a picture of the couple in Australia.

"Me too. I want to see Rome." Casie said jumping in the conversation.

A moment later, Pete, Jennifer and Andy strolled over after chatting away with Patrick's older brother, Kevin; discussing his many accomplishments as a successful violinist.

"Hey, how's it going?" Pete said nudging Casie's arm bringing her out of a trance from one of the photos of the couple in London.

"Oh hey, sorry. Have you seen Cara?" Casie smiled at Pete looking around.

"Uh I think she is talking to Patrick's parents" he pointed across the room.

"I hope Patrick is doing alright" she worried.

"I know he is making it thanks to Cara. She has been really good to him through this" he said pleased.

"I think we all lucked out on having great girlfriends" Joe said moving closer to Leila wrapping one arm around her waist.

"You are definitely right on that issue" Andy smiled at Jennifer.

"My husband and I just wanted to thank you so much for being there for our baby. He was the closest with Lauren and I know he needs all the support he can get" Rebecca, Patrick's mother sighed bringing Cara into a close hug.

"Oh it's completely fine, I know what it is like to lose someone really close" Cara said sympathetically.

"So tell me Cara, what do you do for a living?" Patrick's father, Dave questioned her.

"I am a nurse at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. That's how I found out about Lauren" she replied.

"Ah, I see. You sound like a very intelligent, successful, young woman. And what do you do when you are not working?" he smiled.

Rebecca shoved her elbow in the side of her husband making a small "Ouch" escape him. "Don't you think you are getting a little personal here?" she batted.

"What? I have a right to know what kind of person is dating our son" he retaliated.

"It's alright. I like to design clothes and I have a huge passion for music" Cara stated trying to make peace between them.

"Of course you like music, otherwise you'd be wasting your time with this family" Dave laughed making his wife roll her eyes. "Well, if you ever get tired of listening to Patrick's music you should come hear some old fashioned kind."

"Dave is a folksinger. He really is amazing, that's where are children get their talent from" Rebecca beamed at him. Dave crept in and stole a quick kiss from his wife, sweetly surprising her.

Cara noticed they were very much in love with each other and after being married for so many years. She only hoped to find a love that would last like theirs.

"By the way, where is Patrick?" Rebecca asked.

"If you like, I can go find him Mrs. Stump" Cara suggested.

"Oh call me B. And would you? I am worried about him" she said glancing at her husband.

"Sure. It was nice meeting you both, Dave and B" Cara said shaking their hands and turning to find Patrick.

"Such a nice young lady" Rebecca whispered into Dave's ear as they watched her leave.

Patrick stood in the middle of Spencer's office where his aunt kept their piano. It was filled to the rims with books of exotic places and encyclopedias. His uncle's old vintage wooden desk was covered with neatly stacked papers and bills. More bookshelves surrounded the piano on one of the walls covered with pictures of their family. He had so many fond memories with his aunt practicing piano in that room. Moving over to it, Patrick sat down on the bench. He noticed more pictures of him covering the top of the piano, when he was young and Lauren always beside him. Remembering what it was like back then, Patrick reminisced on old memories of her.

"Little M…are you ready to practice some more?" Lauren smiled down at a tiny Patrick.

"Yes, Aunt Lauren. Can we play that song we played last week? It was fun to try to play" he grinned hopping up next to her on the bench.

"Of course we can, little M. And after, we can have milk and cookies" Lauren laughed watching his little pale freckled face light up with excitement.

"Yea!" Patrick yelled. He pushed his baby soft, strawberry blonde hair out of his face and placed his hands on the keys of the piano. His little fingers barely covered them as he started hitting the keys one at a time creating a tune. He moved down the piano and back up.

"You remember all that from last week, little M?" Lauren asked amazed.

"Yes" Patrick giggled as he swung his feet back and forth.

"Aren't you just the most talented little thing" she smiled leaning down kissing his forehead.

Patrick heard a tap on the door and turned his head to Cara standing in the doorway. His mind returned to the present date as he watched her walk towards him.

"Are you okay?" she asked sitting down next to him at the piano.

"I just needed some time to myself for awhile" he managed to say.

"Do you want me to leave you? I understand if you do" Cara began.

"No, it's fine. You can stay with me" he said taking hold of her hand. "Cara…have you ever lost someone special before?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

Cara hesitated a moment contemplating Patrick's thoughts. "Yes, I have…my grandmother" she spoke softly.

"You must miss her terribly" he said placing his other hand on top of hers.

"Yes I do, but I think about all the great times we've had together and it helps me get through" she smiled hoping to make him feel better.

Patrick turned his head back to the photos on the piano and grinned with a tear sliding down his right cheek. "Yeah."

She reached up with her free hand and wiped the tear away. "Lauren is still with you" Cara said rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

Patrick leaned his forehead onto hers closing his eyes tightly. Then softly kissed her on the lips and moved into a deep embrace.

"Thank you for being with me. I love you, Cara" he sighed.

"I love you too, Patrick" she said holding him snug in her arms.

"How are you holding up?" Leila asked Spencer as their group stood to the side out of the way.

"I'm doing alright, it's just hard. I loved her so much" he said holding his strong presence before everyone.

Andy patted him on the back in hope to comfort him. Pete, Joe and Andy stood near Spencer while Jennifer, Casie and Leila stood across from them next to a window with cream curtains, not far from the mantle with the photographs.

Casie noticed Cara and Patrick approaching them and pulled Cara to the girls as Spencer turned to hug Patrick. "How's he doing?" Casie whispered referring to Patrick.

"He's going to be fine. He just needs some time" she said.

"Good" Leila breathed with Jennifer nodding her head in agreement. The girls turned their attention back to the others.

"Man, we were just admiring your travel pictures over here" Joe said pointing to the mantle. "You really have been everywhere."

Spencer smiled over to him "Yeah, that was after we found out Lauren had cancer." "She wanted to 'see the world' before it was too late."

"Wow, that's awesome she was able too" Leila exclaimed.

"I think we should take a trip" Pete suggested. "But not out of the country…somewhere close just to get away for a while."

"That's a great idea. It's summer time, why don't we go to the beach?" Leila asked excited.

"Sounds good to us" Andy and Jennifer agreed.

"What about you Patrick?" Pete asked unsure of his response.

"I don't know guys. I really think I should stay here with my uncle" he exclaimed.

"Nonsense, dear boy. Go with your friends and have a good time. Don't worry about me; I will be staying with my brother for the time being. So, I will be seeing a lot of you when you return" he smiled.

"Are you sure, uncle?" Patrick asked him.

"Yes, yes. Your father and I have a lot of catching up to do. So you go and for heaven's sake get a tan. You are looking pale" he laughed making everyone else snicker a little.

A week had past, and Pete had been running around preparing for their last minute trip to the beach.

"Patrick do you have everything packed?" Pete yelled from down the hall of their apartment.

"I think so" he said zipping the side pocket and rolling his luggage to the front door.

"Cheer up man. This will be fun" Pete smiled wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Casie called and said she wanted to stay with her brother in Orange Beach. So, I made arrangements for some rooms at a hotel near by."

"Wait, where is Orange Beach?" Patrick asked confused. Spending most of the week locked in his room grieving, he missed the plans for the beach location. He really did not wish to go, but knew everyone would protest if he stayed, including his uncle.

"It's in Alabama" he stated. "I know…it's really down south, but I hear it is really beautiful."

Joe and Andy came out of their rooms dragging their luggage behind them. "Hey, Pete…what time are the girls supposed to get here?" Joe asked sliding his suitcase and lining it next to Patrick's and Pete's.

"Um, they should be here any minute I think" Pete smiled placing their toiletry bags on top the pile. "Joe, do you really think you are going to need that?"

Joe looked up from his camping tent rolled up in a travel bag. "Hey, you never know when you're going to need one. We might get stranded somewhere and need shelter" he laughed.

"Yeah, or a place for some private time with someone special" Andy chuckled hitting his shoulder.

"Shut up!" he batted pushing Andy back.

Suddenly a knock on the door startled the guys. Joe, who was closest, walked over and pulled the door open to see Leila and Casie in front and Cara and Jennifer following close behind. As the girls walked in, Cara turned to Patrick and smiled, "We picked up a stray on the way over."

Patrick raised his eyebrows in perplexity and saw his uncle walk through the door. "Uncle Spencer, what are you doing here?" he asked walking over to hug him.

Wrapping his arms around Patrick, "I came to drive you to the airport and see you off" Spencer smiled.

"Oh, you don't have to do that" Patrick exclaimed.

"I want to…besides Lauren would have killed me if I didn't" he smirked. A small grin swept over Patrick's face despite the fact it was hard hearing her name after all that had happened. "Well, let's get to it! I already have the girls stuff in the back of the van; we should be able to fit all of it in there."

They all pitched in getting the luggage to the blue van, including the girls. Although, the guys would not let them carry anything heavier than their small toiletry bags. After loading everyone's things into the back, the group piled into the van. Leila, Casie, Joe and Pete squeezed into the very back, while Cara, Jennifer and Andy sat in the middle with Patrick up front next to his uncle.

On the way to the airport, the group discussed all the things they wanted to do at the beach; places they wanted to eat at and shops the girls wanted to visit.

"So, where exactly are you going?" Spencer asked.

"We are going to Orange Beach in Alabama; where my brother lives. I have been dying to see him" Casie projected from the back of the van up to the front.

"Oh, so I take it you and your friends aren't from Chicago originally?" he said looking in the rear view mirror at them.

"No sir, Leila and I are from Alabama and Cara is from Georgia" Casie responded.

"I am from South Carolina, but I moved to Chicago when I was 14" Jennifer contributed to the conversation.

"Uh hum, so you boys like the southern belles do you?" Spencer laughed watching the guy's faces reddening.

Casie and Leila continued discussing their past with Cara to Patrick's uncle the rest of the drive. Joe had his head laying on top of Leila's shoulder while Pete held Casie's hand listening to her stories of the girls when they were in college. Andy and Jennifer cuddled up next to each other whispering secrets in one another's ears. Cara sat starring up at Patrick smirking every time he looked back at her.

They finally arrived at the airport and unloaded the luggage. Making it through security, they placed their luggage on the belt and made their way to their designated gate. A few moments later the plane started to board.

"I guess we were running late" Pete laughed excited they didn't miss the flight.

Spencer hugged the girls goodbye, "Have lots of fun and don't forget to wear sunscreen" he smiled making the girls giggle.

"Yes Dad" Leila smiled.

Joe, Pete and Andy shook his hand and thanked him for bringing them to the airport. "No problem, just call when you return and I will come pick you guys up" Spencer exclaimed.

"Thank you very much, we will" Pete grinned heading up behind the girls to the gate. "You coming Patty boy?" he said.

"Yes, one minute" Patrick said looking from him to his uncle.

Pete knew Patrick needed a moment with Spencer alone and told the rest to go ahead and find their seats. Patrick waited till they were out of site down the gateway. "Uncle, I wanted to thank you for doing this" he said.

"It's fine. Honestly, I needed to find something to do to keep my mind off of Lauren being gone" he said his smile fading.

"Yeah, it's been tough for me too this past week. I really don't want to leave you right now though" Patrick frowned at him.

"You are going" Spencer sternly batted. "You will have a wonderful time with your friends…here take this" he said holding out three hundred dollar bills.

"Oh, no I can't take that" he said shaking his head.

"Yes you can, please. Lauren told me to take care of you when she was gone, so that is what I am doing" he said grabbing Patrick's hand and placing the money in it.

Patrick wrapped his arms around his uncle, "Thank you."

Returning the hug, Spencer replied "Your welcome, now go your friends are waiting."

Releasing from his uncle, Patrick walked over to the gate. Turning around, he waved to his uncle before departing to the plane. He saw Spencer return the wave with a tear sliding down his cheek. Patrick's stomach jumped to his throat. He hesitated not wanting to leave him, but did when his uncle motioned for him to go.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Walking On Sunshine**

The sun was bright and warm beating down on Cara's face. She held Patrick's hand as his other was placed on the steering wheel of a green Honda civic they rented for the trip. A red Toyota following close behind contained Pete, Casie, Andy and Jennifer. Cara glanced behind every few minutes making sure they stayed together. She looked to the backseat and saw Leila grinning widely from the excitement of being at the beach and Joe with his head to the glass watching the other cars fly by in the opposite direction. Cara returned her view to Patrick. His eyes appeared to be thick and tired. She knew he wanted to be back with his family; she would just have to help him through this rough time and attempt to cheer him up.

Patrick turned his head to Cara, "Will you call Pete and ask him if this is the hotel he was talking about…the one up here on the right?"

"Sure" Cara smiled reaching in her pocket for her cell phone. She flipped it open and scrolled for Pete's name. Almost to the P's, her phone began to ring. Casie's face appeared on the screen. Giggling to herself, she answered it, "Hey, we were just about to call you" Cara laughed.

"Haha, yeah Pete said to turn right up here" Casie directed through the phone.

"That's what we thought. Okay talk in a bit" Cara said hanging up with her. "Yeah, he said turn up here" she pointed for Patrick. He turned into the parking lot of the hotel with the red car following close behind and pulling up next to them in an adjacent parking space. Piling out of the cars, the group gathered up their luggage from the cars except for Casie and Pete. They strolled into the lobby and up to the front desk. A little blonde lady much older sat behind the counter scribbling names into a large book. Leila was the first to the counter and hit the bell with enthusiasm.

"Lei!" Joe laughed.

"What?" she grinned.

"I am sure the lady noticed us coming in" he laughed again this time being playful with Leila. She lightly punched Joe's arm annoyed for teasing her.

"It's quite alright, may I help you?" the little woman asked kindly.

"Yes, reservations for Stump please" Pete said stepping up in front of the others. Hearing his name, Patrick glanced at him confused.

"Ah, here we are. Rooms 243, 245 and 247, here are your keys" the woman said handing Pete the plastic cards. He took them and thanked her as he handed the guys each a room key.

"Why did you only book three rooms?" Andy asked. "And where is your luggage?"

Casie smiled and stood beside Pete "I told him I wanted to stay with my brother while I was down here and I wanted him to come with me. I hope its okay with everyone that we won't be in the hotel with you" she said eyeing Leila and Cara.

"No, no it's completely cool. I know you don't get to see your brother often" Cara reassured her.

"Well, who is staying together in the rooms?" Jennifer asked unsure of the arrangements. "Andy and I will want a room to ourselves" she blushed.

"You know Joe and Leila will want to sleep in the same room" Pete smirked nudging Joe's shoulder.

Cara and Patrick both stared at one another. They had sleep in the same bed together before, but this just felt different. "It's fine with me staying together if you are okay with it" Patrick softly spoke to her.

"That's okay, we'll share a room too" Cara blushed like Jennifer. The troops headed towards the elevators to go to the second floor.

"We'll just stay in the lobby and wait for you, okay" Casie hollered. "We are going to my brothers after you get settled in."

"Sounds good, we won't be long" Leila returned loudly.

The three couples piled into the elevator with a tight squeeze from all the luggage. As the elevator doors reopened, they hurried off and guided their things to the appropriate rooms; Andy and Jennifer on the right, Leila and Joe next door and Cara and Patrick next to them on the end. Tossing their suitcases aside in the rooms, they all began to settle in.

Joe plopped down onto the full size bed with a golden floral comforter. He rested back on his elbows watching Leila unpack her make up. "This seems nice" he smiled glancing at the dark cherry wooden cabinets and a large TV. A coffee pot set aside from the television and small refrigerator below it. His attention returned to Leila as she freshened up her mascara. She saw his reflection in the mirror of him admiring her and turned to face him. Walking over and sitting next to him, she kissed him quickly. "This is going to be so much fun! I love the beach and have so many memories of being here" she said. "Yeah it will be great" he laughed.

They both were very quiet the whole time unpacking. Cara was not nervous about staying with Patrick in the same room, but felt the uncomfortable atmosphere from Patrick's pain and sadness. She wished there was something she could do to make him feel better.

"Do you need any help with that?" she asked watching him unpack his many shoes.

"It's fine…I've got it" he said not looking away from his bag. He lined the shoes up in a row at the bottom of their closet and tossed the bag to the side. He never traveled anywhere without a decent amount of unique shoes. Patrick stood up and felt in his pocket pulling the three hundred dollars out that his uncle gave him. He smiled knowing he had no need for money; he was set financially by his successful band. Patrick glanced over at Cara who was unpacking her many different sunglasses, examining each pair trying to decide which to wear. It excited him to see someone love accessories as much as he did. Patrick walked over to her side and took hold of her hand. "Here, I want you to buy yourself something nice" he said placing the money in her hand.

Cara looked from the money to Patrick. "No, I can't accept this" she forced surprised.

"Yes you can, I want you to have it…besides you have been there for me these past few weeks and it's the least I can do" Patrick stated.

"But Patrick, you don't have to give me money. I am here for you because I love you. I can't take this" she said pushing it back into his hand.

"Please I want you to have it…I love you so much too, can't I spoil you every now and then if I want?" he managed to smile.

Cara beamed at him and fell into his arms. "Fine, but only because I love you" she giggled making his grin widen.

Everyone finished unpacking and regrouped with Pete and Casie in the lobby. "Alright we ready to head to Brandon's?" Casie smiled.

"Yeah let's go" Leila said excited to see him too. It had been a few years and she was dying to challenge him to a game of Mexican Train considering the last time she played with him he beat her.

They all hopped back into the cars and drove to Casie's brothers in Orange Beach. Only taking a few minutes, they came across the Wharf, which was a bunch of shops and restaurants including where her brother and his boyfriend worked. Shortly after, they came to a black fence and a subdivision sign that said Sea Crest Village. "Turn here" Casie told Pete who was leading the pack. Following by the pool and around the corner, they made it to the beige colored condo. As soon as they pulled up, a tall slender guy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes mirroring Casie's features, rushed down the steps and met hugging his little sister. "I thought you would never get here" he said squeezing her.

"I know Chicago is a lot further than northern Alabama" Casie laughed. Leila ran up from behind her hugging Brandon as well. "Hey, Brandon! We have to play dominos while we are here…I am going to stomp you this time" she smiled.

"Yeah we can play a game or two" he laughed at her. Brandon glanced around at all the new faces he had never seen before except on TV and magazines. "Oh, this is Andy and Jennifer…and Patrick and you remember Cara" Casie began.

"This is my boyfriend, Joe" Leila interrupted giggly.

"And this is my boyfriend, Pete" Casie said smiley. Brandon went around shaking their hands greeting them.

"So, where's Danielle?" Casie snickered referring to Daniel.

"He is at work as usual…you know we work all the time" he exclaimed. "I thought we could go see him, Unique Kitchens is having another wine tasting. If that's fine with everybody?" he said heading towards the car to help unload Casie's luggage.

Everyone shook their heads excited. "Sounds great" Casie smiled.

"God Casie…Do you think you packed enough?" he asked huffing as he dragged her pink suitcase from the car up the steps and to the door.

"You know me" Casie smirked. She motioned for everyone to come inside with Pete and Andy carrying the rest of the luggage. They walked into a spacious living room with very high ceilings and a dinning table to the left. The kitchen was towards the back with the bed rooms upstairs. "Do you want to go ahead and take the stuff upstairs?" Brandon asked resting near them.

"Um…yeah that's fine" Casie said grabbing one of her handbags from Andy.

"Okay well you can handle it right?" he laughed walking away leaving the suitcase by the wooden steps.

"Gee thanks…nothing has changed with the brotherly love has it?" she batted at him playfully.

"Nope!" he grinned.

"I think Daniel has rubbed off on you" she stated taking hold of her heavy suitcase.

"No, it's okay I will get it" Pete said laughing at the siblings.

"Thanks babe. Well at least my boyfriend is kind enough to help me" Casie snapped towards her brother sticking her tongue out.

They finally made it up the many stairs with all the luggage. Pete thanked Andy for helping with his stuff and shortly they returned back to the living room with everyone else. "Alright, we need to leave soon if we are going to make the wine tasting" Brandon said glancing at his watch.

The group stood up from the light beige couch aligned with colorful pillows and matching chair. They got back into the cars and began to depart for the Wharf. Cara looked to Patrick as she did before and said, "I am getting tired of riding in cars and planes."

"I know this sitting is rough…I already need a vacation from our vacation" he smiled at her. It made Cara very happy that he seemed to be feeling better.

The Wharf being two minutes from the condo, Brandon had squeezed uncomfortably into the back of the red Toyota by Andy and Jennifer. Pete was heading the group this time with Patrick and the others behind. Jennifer lit up when she saw the huge Farris Wheel. "Can we ride that Andy?" she pleaded.

"We will see" Andy laughed snatching her hand and giving it a quick peck.

Brandon directed them to the parking deck where they found spaces and headed over towards Daniel's work. The front of the store was filled with expensive kitchen decorations and appliances. The far right side had rows and rows of wine bottles and there was a small bar located in the back of the store, where Daniel was filling glasses with a taste of wine for customers to try.

Daniel saw the pack of people walking in his direction with Brandon and Casie leading. "Good god Casie could you have brought anymore friends with you?" he asked grabbing a bunch of glasses for them.

"It's nice to see you too" she said rolling her eyes and smiling.

Casie introduced everyone to Daniel and he poured them all glasses of wine as they gathered around the bar. Cara and Casie were in heaven tasting the different kinds of wine discussing their qualities with Brandon and Daniel. However, Leila was not very fond of wine and was secretly switching glasses with Joe every time he finished his own. Patrick had decided it was best if he didn't drink so he could drive, but in truth he really just did not feel like drinking at all.

The tasting went on and everyone was beginning to feel the effects of the wine because of their empty stomachs; especially Joe considering he was having double samples of each kind of wine. They finished their last glass and finished their conversations.

Brandon stood from his stool, "Where do you want to go for dinner?" he asked them.

"Actually, I am really exhausted and just want to eat something quick at the hotel and call it a night" Cara stated rubbing her eyes. "We can go crazy tomorrow…I need sleep."

"Me too" Jennifer yawned.

"Okay that's fine…Daniel we will see you when you get home" Brandon said.

"Cool…it was nice meeting everyone" he said placing their wine glasses in the dishwasher below the counter.

"Same to you" Andy said as the others waved walking out the door.

Casie and Pete sat in the living room watching a movie while Brandon prepared the oven for a pizza. Popping it in, he joined them with three beers in his hands.

"Aw, thanks budder" Casie laughed taking two beers from his hands and passing one to Pete.

"Why did you call him budder?" Pete asked curious.

"Oh, when I was little I couldn't say brother so it just came out as budder" she said taking a sip of her beer. "I hope the others are having fun at the hotel."

"I am sure they are fine" he said.

"So, Pete what are your intentions with my sister?" Brandon smiled raising his eyebrow.

"Uh…" Pete began caught off guard.

"Ha, I am just messing with you. So, I hear from Mom, Casie, you are working at Clandestine with Pete right?" he questioned.

"Yes, I love it! That other job I had was too much stress and I don't need that right now" Casie stated.

"Yeah, I understand…That reminds me, I wanted to thank you for being there for her in New York. It wasn't possible for me to come and I was so worried about her. I take it everything is straightened out?" Brandon directed towards Pete.

"Most of it" Pete said taking hold of Casie's hand.

"Let's not talk about that…It's our vacation" she said sipping once more on her beer.

A beep from the oven echoed through the kitchen, "Oh pizza is done" Brandon said jumping from his seat.

"Yes! Come on let's help" Casie said leaving her seat pulling Pete as she went.

They fixed their plates and indulged in the delectable food prepared by the local grocery store. Upon near finishing, Daniel arrived home from work.

"Hey, Brandon can you warm me up some pieces while I change?" he said walking up the stairs starring at them.

"Sure" Brandon responded making his way back to the kitchen. "You done with yours?" he asked grabbing Casie and Pete's plates from the side table.

"Yeah…I think we are going to head to bed. We are exhausted" Casie said stretching her arms out sitting up from the couch.

"You don't want to wait for Daniel and then have some ice cream?" he asked.

"Sorry B…I am about to fall asleep. Daniel will live, he is a big boy" she giggled.

"Alright night" he said kissing the cheek of his sister as they made their way to the stairs and up.

Casie was in the bathroom brushing her teeth while Pete pulled back the red comforter and pillows shams from the bed. He hopped onto the right side and sunk down deep in the sheets.

"Wow, this bed is really soft" Pete said as Casie came into the room wearing an oversized t-shirt as pajamas. Shutting the door behind her, "I know and one other thing I didn't mention…" she smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"When two people lay on this bed, they sink to the middle together" she laughed giving him seductive looks.

"Sweet" he smirked.

Casie plopped down beside him and buried herself within the covers. Rolling towards the middle like she described Pete laughed and put his arm around her.

Turning the light out, they snuggled down together. "Pete, this is going to be fun. I can't wait for tomorrow and I am glad you are here with me" she said turning her head to his.

"Me too, your brother seems really nice" he responded closing his eyes.

"Thanks, he's great" Casie said softly drifting.

"Hey, Casie?" Pete asked lifting his head. "Your brother is gay right?"

"How did you guess? Was it the boyfriend or clothes that gave it away?" she laughed not opening her tired eyes.

"Shut up! I thought so…I think it is cool and I was just curious what it is like" he exclaimed.

"It's like having another sister, now go to sleep" she whispered making him chuckle.

"Yes ma'am" Pete whispered back. Staring at the dark figure next to him, he bent over and kissed her cheek placing his head to hers. After a moment, he drifted to sleep snuggled happily next to Casie.

Andy stood at the window of the hotel room starring at all the palm trees in the morning sun and families unloading luggage from their cars. Little children running around the cars playing hide and seek with their unsuspecting parents. Andy laughed from the kids reminding him of his childhood, which was either spent outside with his brothers horse playing in the yard or downstairs in the basement learning new rhythms on his drum set.

He heard a sniff come from inside the room and turned around to Jennifer lying peacefully in the bed. Walking to her side, he sat upon the bed and rubbed her forehead gently not to wake her. Nothing could change his love for this woman; he knew she would follow him to the ends of the earth. Bending over her, he kissed her slightly opened lips making her shuffle underneath him. She opened her eyes a moment and knew Andy was kissing her. Returning the kiss, Jennifer reached her arm to the back of Andy's neck embracing him. They parted after a moment.

"Well, good morning to you too" she smiled enjoying the essence of him on her lips.

Andy smiled a moment at her then returned his lips to hers. Continually kissing her, Jennifer spoke through his kisses in separated words. "Andy…don't you…think….we should be…getting ready?" she managed to get out.

Breaking from her a moment, "We are meeting everyone downstairs in an hour, we have some time for us" he smirked lunging for her lips once more.

Quickly rolling out from underneath him, Andy's face hit the bed mattress. "An hour? I haven't taken a shower yet and I need to shave my legs if we go swimming" Jennifer huffed jumping from the bed. Snatching her toiletry bag, "Sorry honey!" she hollered as she hurried into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Sighing a little, Andy stood up from the bed and decided to go see what the other guys were up too.

"Joe come on, we are just going to the pool. You don't have to dress up" Leila huffed sitting on the bed in her bathing suit and cover-up.

"Yeah but I need to find a decent bathing suit" he laughed.

"What is so funny?" Leila asked setting her towel down beside her.

Joe walked out from the bathroom. Leila's eyes popped and jaw dropped from the site of him. Joe was wearing nothing but a little black Speedo. "What do you think?" he chuckled holding his arms out.

Leila was stunned unable to make words form. "Uh…I…damn Joe!" she finally spoke. "You aren't wearing that to the pool are you?" she asked worried about what the others would think.

"Ha ha, why, you don't think I should wear this out? Actually this is only for you" he grinned moving closer to her. Standing in front of her, he dove for her lips tossing her back on the bed. Pressing his almost bare body to hers, they lost consciousness of their surroundings enjoying each others kisses.

Joe was in the process of unbuttoning Leila's cover-up up apart when a clunk sound from the door hitting the wall made them both jump. "Andy!" Joe yelled grabbing the nearest pair of shorts and slipping them on.

"Oh sorry dude! I knocked and I thought you said come in" he half chuckled at the site of Joe. "Man, well at least someone is having fun this morning" Andy huffed a little jealous.

"Where's Jennifer?" Leila asked fixing her bathing suit cover back.

"She's shaving her legs" Andy said mockingly of her.

"Oh, well we need to be leaving soon. Casie said she and Pete were already there laying out, they are saving us spots" Leila stated.

"Okay I will tell her to hurry" Andy smiled. "And you two get back to what you were doing" he winked in Joe's direction. Stopping just before out of the room, Andy turned back, "And you might want to rethink the bathing suit" he laughed quickly closing the door as Joe lunged for him with his fist in the air.

The pool was large and designed carefully with a lazy river flowing around half the pool and a slide in the center on top some sculpted rocks. Bridged steps led over the water and to the slide or to another set of steps across the pool for more seating. It paid attention to details, right down to the last planted purple flowers around the stones leading to the slide and around the lazy river. Palm trees stood around the fences shading everywhere needed.

The sun was extraordinarily hot beating down on them. Brandon and Daniel claimed there usual spots in a corner far from the families with children so they could relax without interruption. Casie and Pete lay not far from them with reserved seating for the others. Having ten people was difficult to find enough spots for everyone, but luckily for them not many people were out today.

Casie sat oiling herself up while waiting for the others to show. Lying back on the lounge chair, she looked to Pete who was already three shades darker than herself. Naturally from his Hawaiian background, his skin tanned easily and was darker to begin with.

"Grr, that is so not fair" Casie batted at him.

Pete glanced over in her direction perplexed, "What?"

"Look at you, it's our first day and you look like you have been here a week tanning" she sneered. "I am so white, it's not even funny!"

"Haha, I can't help it and you look great the way you are" Pete smiled at her viewing her black tankini with a neat bright blue design lining the seams of the top. "And sexy with all that oil on."

"Oh you are just trying to make me feel better" Casie sighed.

"No, really! I would attack you, but you might slip through my arms like a bar of soap" he laughed swinging his bangs to the side out of his face to get sun to it. Pete wore red bathing suit shorts with a small Clandestine symbol on the bottom of the leg.

Casie grinned and turned her head to the entrance where the rest of the group was approaching the gate. "Oh we need to let them in" she said jumping from her seat. "I will be right back."

"Okay, I'll be watching the lounge chairs for us" Pete responded.

She walked up one set of steps and past the slide. Over another set of steps, she made it across the pool and to the gate letting them in.

"Hey, peeps!" she greeted them. "I see you made it back here alright, you ready to get wet?" Casie asked excited.

"Yes, thank god! It is so hot out here" Leila said dressed in a pink tankini as well but lined with beads and a white unbuttoned cover up on top.

"Ready to be cooled down" Cara smiled. She wore a dark teal bathing suit with a gold shimmer and tied up from the front around her neck.

Jennifer, being a petite person, wore a small lavender bikini showing her little curved stomach. "Oh look Andy! The slide is so cool and big, I bet you could fit in it" she smiled.

They made their way back over the two sets of steps with Joe and Andy planning their adventure to take over the slide. Each one grabbing a lounge chair near Pete, the guys threw their things down while Cara, Leila and Jennifer laid their towels over the chairs for them to sit on. Cara placed a small pink cooler with some soft drinks and sandwiches for later in between hers and Patrick's seats. Sitting down, the girls began to rub suntan lotion and tanning oil on themselves.

"You girls aren't coming?" Joe looked at them bewildered.

"Not in the slide no, but I plan on getting in the lazy river in a minute" Leila laughed still envisioning Joe in his Speedo. Which, he now wore navy blue bathing suit shorts with silver seams.

"I don't think I am going with you on the slide either dude" Patrick said setting his towel down in his chair beside Cara.

"Aw man, so is it just me and Andy? What about you Pete?" Joe questioned with a bummed face.

"Dude of course, I am so there" he smirked jumping up from his chair.

"Let me ask Brandon and Daniel if they want to go" Casie stopped them. "Hey, Brandon! Do you both want to slide with the guys?" she yelled across to the corner of the pool.

"No we're good" Daniel said turning over on his stomach.

Andy, in his long orange shorts, noticed two small kids that apparently had just arrived running up to the slide. Motioning for the other two to hurry, they rushed to get to it before other children started showing up.

Relaxing in the hot sun, the girl's with Patrick watched the three stand in line for the slide. Joe looked over at Leila and gave her a thumbs-up as his turn approached. He was so tall that when he sat at the base of the tube his head was way above the opening, but lying back, Joe pushed him self inside. The girls could see a black shadow making its way down and heard a splash from the other side of the rocks.

"Aw man, that was awesome! Come on Andy, its great" Joe yelled wiping the water from his eyes and slicking his curly wet hair back from his face.

"Sweet, here I come!" Andy hollered and dove head first into the tube. Curving around and popping out the bottom, Andy's face hit the water with force. Coming up for air, "That was great! Pete you're up" Andy grinned running his hands through his hair the same as Joe.

Pete hopped in the tube and tried to push himself down. Unable to get a good start, he slide down the first half of the tube and, being of different proportions, became stuck in the middle of the slide.

They could hear Pete yelling for help inside the tube. Joe was laughing uncontrollably while Andy chuckled getting out of the pool and returning to the top of the slide.

"Pete, Andy is coming to push you down from the top!" Joe hollered still laughing so hard he could barely stand up in the water.

Andy once again plunged head first into the tube but this time with less force. Pushing Pete at the shoulders with his hands, a second later both Pete and Andy popped out the bottom of the slide and splashed together in the water.

Both coming to the surface, Pete looked at the two "Shut up! It could have happened to either one of you too, and I'm smaller than you" he batted as they continued laughing.

A moment later, Cara, Jennifer and Leila in floats with Casie and Patrick, in his brown bathing suit shorts, came around the corner pulling them along with smirks on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Casie asked letting Patrick take the three floats as she swam over to him.

"Yes I'm fine" he groaned rolling his eyes. Casie reached her hands out and placed them onto his shoulders pulling her self up to him. "Aw, poor baby" she whispered giving him a little hug.

Cara, Jennifer and Leila decided to lose the floats and swim around the lazy river with the guys. Casie, Leila, Pete and Joe went on ahead racing to the next turn around the pool. Jennifer and Andy took their time discussing things they could do later in the week on their own, while Cara and Patrick swam slower behind the others.

They came up under one of the bridged steps. Pulling him back, Cara stopped Patrick under in the shade where they could have some privacy.

"What are you doing?" Patrick asked watching the others leaving them.

"I thought we could be alone for a minute" Cara blushed wrapping her arms around his neck. "How are you doing?"

"I am okay" he said turning his head from her sight not wanting her to see his true feelings.

"No really…is there anything I can do?" she asked concerned.

Patrick turned back to her and placed his forehead to hers "Just keep doing what you are doing and give me time" he sighed.

Lifting from him, Cara starred his hurt eyes down and slowly leaned closer to him. Feeling his hot breath hitting hers, she continued closer with Patrick allowing her. Lips connecting, she rubbed her soft ones on his and pressed gently. Cara felt the cold water rising up to her throat as they sunk deep into the water; her heart was racing as they kissed with more passion now. Before she realized, Patrick placed his hand to her bathing suit straps around her neck and took hold of them pulling her closer. Wrapping his arms around her waist and back, he pressed her tightly to him. Exploring her mouth, Cara lost herself in his kiss until she felt her back hit the side of the pool. Trapped between it and Patrick, her heart began to throb harder as one of his hands found her face.

Eyes shut tight, they lost track of how long they had been under the bridge. Brushing Cara's wet hair back behind her ear, Patrick heard a yell towards the bottom of the slide. Pulling apart, they looked over to Joe and Andy making commotion in their direction.

"Yeah, Patty boy!" Joe hollered as Andy blew onto his fingers to whistle.

A little embarrassed, Patrick's cheeks flushed a rosy red as did Cara's. "Guy's leave them alone" Leila snapped.

The day continued on with more swimming and the girl's tanning, gossiping about movie stars and other bands they liked. Before long, the girl's started to discuss who was cuter from The Cab.

"Oh I think Cash is definitely the cutest" Cara smiled.

"I like Ian" Jennifer laughed. "Me too!" Casie agreed.

"It is so hard to choose, they are all so cute" Leila giggled.

"Hey, hey! What is all this choosing talk? You not like me anymore?" Joe asked pouting his bottom lip out at Leila.

"Haha, aw we are just having a girl talk" Leila smiled getting up from her seat. Walking to Joe, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You don't have to be jealous, I love you and no one else" she smiled holding him close.

"I'm not jealous!" he yelled smirking.

"Sure" she laughed nodding her head.

Before long, they settle down eating their sandwiches and drinks with Casie's brother and his boyfriend. They asked them questions of what it was like to live at the beach and about their jobs. Everyone was getting on great. Brandon even spilled some embarrassing stories of when Casie was young and mischievous.

"Shut up! Gah you are so mean to me" Casie whined to her brother. "I have some stories, I am sure they would love to hear about you…if you don't stop" she warned him.

"Haha, okay. So what is everyone doing tonight?" Brandon asked them finishing up his second sandwich.

"I was thinking we could all go to Fish Bay Lodge tonight" Casie smiled.

"That sounds great…Let's leave here soon and get ready. We can beat the dinner rush" Daniel said holding his phone up glancing at the time.

A small shop placed in the front of the restaurant, like many have at the beach, filled with souvenirs of different kinds; anything from t-shirts to small key chains. The group passed through with intentions to purchase something later, but for the moment they were focused on their hungry stomachs.

Brandon put his name down on the list and told the others it would be just a few minutes. "Let's go get a drink at the bar while we wait" he suggested.

Agreeing, everyone turned the corner into a large room with a dark wooden bar top lining all the way down. Squeezing into spaces between other people, they gave the bartenders their orders and shortly after received their drinks. The guy's bought mainly beer except for Daniel, who asked for a Vodka Tonic, while the girl's had their different varieties of fruity mixed drinks.

As soon as they began to enjoy them, Brandon heard his name called. "That's us…let's get our table."

They followed the little hostess dressed in jeans and a shirt that said Fish Bay Lodge to their seats. Two larger tables were scooted together surrounded by ten chairs located in the back right corner of the restaurant. Taking their appropriate seats by one another, they settled in looking over the menu.

"I am starving" Cara said searching for her favorite kinds of seafood on the menu, crab and scallops.

"Me too" Brandon added. "I bet you're going to get the Chicken Alfredo, right?" he asked eyeing his sister.

"Just be quiet" Casie snarled. "I can't help it."

Pete glanced at her curious as to what the big deal was. "I don't like seafood, because of something that happened in my childhood" Casie informed him.

"Oh, what?" he laughed.

"She ate too much of it and then we saw it again later that night" Brandon smirked at her embarrassment.

"I was three years old and I don't think we should be talking about this while we're eating" Casie forced kicking her brother's shin under the table.

The others snickered under their breath. "No, it's cool. I remember when my mother took me to this bakery in Chicago on time when I was two. I had to have eaten three large slices of pound cake by myself and as soon as I finished, it came right back up. I haven't been able to eat pound cake ever since" Pete laughed understanding how Casie felt.

Shortly, the waiter came to the table and gathered everyone's orders. After he left, Pete, Brandon and Daniel began to talk about his businesses and Fall Out Boy's accomplishments. Joe sat next to Pete helping him remember everywhere they had been so far and their future plans with Leila listening intently. Andy and Jennifer sat on the end whispering in each others ears grinning, oblivious to everyone else's conversations.

Cara listened as well to the places their band wanted to visit, while Patrick sat quietly starring at his beer bottle. She turned her head in his direction and saw his blank stare, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"What?" Patrick said looking up from the bottle.

"You're thinking of your aunt, aren't you?" Cara questioned worried about him.

"I was just thinking how much Lauren would have been excited for us" he responded.

"Yes she would have been" Cara smiled wrapping her hand over his from under the table. She felt him turn his it under hers and grab her fingers rubbing the tops of them.

About five minutes later, their food arrived. The conversations ceased to exist while everyone filled their stomachs with delicious foods of their liking. After a long day at the pool, this dinner was exactly what they needed to refresh and enliven them selves. Finishing her meal, Cara excused herself from the table and asked Jennifer to join her in the restroom.

"We'll be right back" she said kissing Patrick's cheek and motioning for Jennifer to follow.

The two girls left the table now beginning to revive its conversations of food and traveling to other countries. Jennifer followed Cara through the bathroom door and stopped behind her in front of the mirrors. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know if you noticed, but Patrick is still really upset about losing his aunt and I just want to do something for him to cheer him up. I was wondering if you would help me tonight after dinner?" Cara questioned hoping she would.

"Yeah I noticed…he seems distant from everyone, not like his usual self. Of course I will help!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Cara told her of her intentions, and Jennifer shook her head smiling. "That is so sweet, Cara."

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Well, let's go tell the guys we're leaving."

Returning from the bathroom, Patrick and Andy looked up to the girls noticing they were not sitting back down, but gathering their purses from the backs of the chairs. Cara leaned down to Patrick and asked him if she could have the keys to the Honda. Reaching in his pocket confused, he pulled them out setting the keys in her hand. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Cara looked to Jennifer, who quickly added, "Uh…we just need to go get some female stuff from the store…it's an emergency if you get my drift."

"Oh, well be careful and call us if you need anything" Andy said standing up to hug Jennifer.

"We will! Thanks guys" she smiled. The others watched them leave through the front door; Casie looked to Leila, who shrugged her shoulders.

The rest finished and paid for their meals; afterwards, stalling in the souvenir shop. Leila and Casie raided the key chains, while Patrick, Joe and Pete searched for a t-shirt. Fumbling through them, Leila held up a small pink flip-flop that said "I heart Joe." "Oh, I have to have this one" she smiled. Running over to Joe, she showed him the key chain with enthusiasm making him chuckle. "Aw, I love you too Ginny Girl."

Each finding something neat to take home, except for Brandon and Daniel, they paid for their souvenirs and began to head for the cars. Luckily, Brandon had brought his spacious Lexus, so with the other red car there was enough room for everyone to fit comfortably. Exhausted for the day's events, they decided to call it a night. Pete and Casie rode in Brandon's car with Daniel, while Patrick, Andy, Joe and Leila rode back to hotel in the other.

Leila hung up the phone with Casie, "Yes beach tomorrow! Okay goodnight." Glancing over to Joe who was now dressed in some red boxer briefs and a black tank top, he came out of the bathroom with clean teeth and a washed face pulling the covers down on his side of the bed. "Are we going to the beach instead of the pool tomorrow?" Joe asked sliding in bed next to Leila.

"Yeah! I am so excited" she smiled. "Oh, can you do something for me before you get comfortable?" Leila smirked guiltily.

"Sure, what?" Joe said sitting back up with tired eyes.

Leila snatched the aloe from the nightstand, "I got a little burnt today, will you put some on my back?"

Laughing softly, Joe took the aloe from Leila. "Okay, anything for you."

Leila grinned and turned around on the bed with her back to Joe. She slowly pulled her pink night shirt over her head tossing it aside with her long brown hair covering her bare back. Brushing through it with her fingers, she lifted her hair and held it to the back of her head, driving Joe crazy. He opened the bottle and squirted small dabs in sporadic places. He cautiously began to rub the aloe in over the redness of her back. Leila gasped from the coldness of the liquid. "Sorry" Joe laughed.

Massaging her skin, he moved his hands to her shoulders pressing his thumbs up the bottom of her neck. Leila moaned for the wonders he was doing for her muscles. Joe scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist placing his head to her shoulder. Leila turned kissing him passionately while Joe's hands made their way up to her chest. Letting another small moan escape under his kiss, Leila turned back around and laid down pulling Joe on top of her. They continued kissing, Joe's hands exploring her. Their bodies connecting, that night Joe showed his love for her.

Patrick tossed and turned in the empty bed. He couldn't concentrate with Cara still gone. He contemplated over whether he should call her or not, worried something might have happened. After losing his aunt, he didn't think he would make it if he lost anyone else he cared for. His mind pondered horrible scenarios that could have happened to the girls and decided he couldn't take it anymore.

Jumping out of bed, he slipped on some shoes and rushed to Andy's room. Pounding on the door, after a minute, Andy opened it dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing his friend's look of distress.

"Have you heard from the girls?" he said bursting in looking around the room for them.

"Uh…yeah, Jennifer called and said they would be here in a few minutes" Andy said. "Dude, calm down you are acting crazy. Everything is fine" he stated walking over and putting his hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"Everything is not fine! I can't…I can't" Patrick huffed. He quickly pushed Andy aside and stormed out the door back to his room.

Sitting down upon the bed, Patrick shifted back and forth and before he knew it tears were streaming down his cheeks. Placing his head in his hands, he felt like everything was crashing around him. He couldn't hold in his anger anymore, he hated his aunt died when she was still so young, especially at heart. Fuming on the inside, Patrick left the bed and stood in front of the desk by the window. His hands shaking with fury, he shoved everything that was on top to the floor, breaking the blue coffee mug into pieces. Throwing a pair of his shoes across the room knocking some of Cara's things over, Patrick dropped to the floor exhausted from his rage.

A turn of the door handle, Cara returned from her outing with Jennifer; the grin she had on her face vanished as soon as she saw the room a disaster and Patrick crying on the floor behind the bed. Rushing over to him, Cara dropped to her knees in front of him. "What happened? Are you hurt?" she asked placing her hand to his leg.

"N..no" he managed to say.

"Is this about…Lauren?" Cara hesitated asking.

"I just think it's unfair for her to die. She was such a good person, she didn't deserve it! I wish it had been me and not her" Patrick exclaimed the tears flowing harder down his face.

"No, please don't say things like that. Lauren had a wonderful life because of you and she would not want you to feel this way" Cara said her eyes beginning to fill with water also from Patrick hurting so.

He sat there a moment in silence, trying to hold back what little tears he had left, hating that Cara saw him like this. "You're right" he told her standing up from the floor.

Cara walked him to his side of the bed and laid him down. She slide off his shoes and pulled the covers up to his chest. "I'm sorry Cara" Patrick whispered wiping his heavy eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You are just upset, which is perfectly understandable. Now get some rest…it's been a long day" she said rubbing his forehead. Bending over, she gave him a soft sweet kiss on the lips and turned out his light.

The sun was very bright as Leila dug her toes in the cold sand. She was so excited to finally get to see the beach again. She smelt the salty sea air and heard waves crashing and seagulls squawking in the breeze. Like the other girls, they sat underneath a large umbrella providing them with little shade, watching the guy's throw a Frisbee around.

Joe whipped it towards Pete, who caught it directly and tossed it to Andy. Andy then turned to Patrick and shot the Frisbee his direction. Surprisingly, Patrick had wanted to play with the guys. After his breakdown in front of Cara last night, he felt a little better, like a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was glad he told her how he really felt and knew she understood. Patrick realized last night was exactly what he needed, to release his frustration and it was invigorating.

The guy's continued their game, while the girl's basked in the sunlight working on their tans. Jennifer turned to Cara, "What happened with Patrick last night? Andy said he freaked out on him and stormed off."

"He just needed to get some things off his chest" Cara said recollecting him falling asleep in her arms after she had cleaned the mess in the room.

"He seems to be feeling better today. Look at him playing with the others again" Jennifer smiled. "Whatever happened last night…I am glad he had you with him."

"Thanks. I really want to be there for him" Cara blushed.

Leila and Casie were joking around over Leila's creative ways of seducing Joe. She told her of how she used the aloe as an excuse last night. Before she knew what had happened, Leila felt something trip over her leg and fall into the sand. Sitting up, she watched a tall handsome blonde guy with bright blue eyes pick himself up. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" the deep voice said.

"It's okay, are…Josh?" Leila asked looking back to his tanned face. "What are you doing here?"

"Leila! It has been forever! How are you? Hey, Casie" Josh said glancing at the other girls then back to Leila. He reached over and gave her a huge squeeze. Taking in the sent of him, Leila remembered that sweet department store cologne he always wore. She hadn't seen Josh in years; this was certainly a big surprise.

"This is Josh, we went to high school together" Leila smiled introducing him to Cara and Jennifer. Casie already knew him from going to the same high school as Leila. They said their hellos and she asked Josh to join them for a minute to catch up.

Reminiscing on old band camp stories and crazy college parties, Josh had the girls in stitches. "Josh, you haven't changed one bit" Leila laughed at his funny jokes.

"Neither have you" he said grabbing her hand holding it firmly in his.

Pete glanced over at the girls hoping they saw Andy dive face first into the sand, when he noticed them all sitting around a built young blonde guy mesmerized. Pete watched as the strange guy took hold of Leila's hand making her blush. The Frisbee flew right into the side of his face waking him from his daze.

"What's with you? Pay attention" Joe said laughing at his buddy. Pete walked closer to him, holding his cheek and pointed in the girl's direction. Joe could feel a knot forming in his throat, when he saw this guy holding onto Leila. "I think we need to go get a drink, don't you?" Joe said in a serious voice.

Pete looked to Patrick and Andy and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, let's go."

Making their way to the girls, "Uh hum…do want to introduce us to your friend?" Joe said eyeing this guy holding his girlfriends hand.

"Joe, hey…this is Josh, an old friend from high school" Leila began. "Josh this is Joe, my…"

"Boyfriend. How do you do?" he said shaking Josh's hand firmly.

Patrick moved over and sat next to Cara, as did Andy with Jennifer. Pete kneeled down next to Joe, with Casie, Leila and Josh facing them. "I'm good. Just catching up on old times with Lei" Josh stated smiling. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" he said glancing at the guys.

Laughing at his lack of common sense, Leila exclaimed, "Josh, they are in the band, Fall Out Boy. They are on TV all the time."

"Oh! Sweet! Well, Lei looks like you lucked up. I'm happy for you, you must be a great guy" Josh nodded his head towards Joe.

"He is" Leila blushed leaning into Joe's shoulder. They sat there a minute talking about their trip to the beach and Josh told them he was here for a family reunion. He thanked them for giving him an excuse to get away for a little while. "You know how crazy family can get?" he laughed.

Joe began to realize, Josh was a pretty cool guy. He felt a bit foolish for getting jealous, but he was very passionate when it came to a relationship. "Well, hey…I need to be getting back" Josh said seeing his mother trying to get their tent down all by herself. "It was so great to see you again, Lei" he smiled giving her one last hug.

"You too!" Leila smiled.

"It was nice meeting you" Joe said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, see you guys later" Josh said waving goodbye to the others.

"He is a really funny guy" Jennifer laughed watching him return to his family. "You sound like you had a great time in high school with him" she smirked nudging Leila's arm from behind Casie.

Looking up at Joe, Leila sighed "No, we were just good friends." He smiled back at her and leaned down stealing a quick kiss.

"So, what is everyone doing tonight?" Cara asked.

"I thought we could just go off and do our own thing, you know a couples night" Andy smirked at Jennifer.

"I agree!" Joe grinned whispering something into Leila's ear making her turn a candy apple red.

The groups discussed what they wanted to do for the evening. Pete and Casie decided to go out to eat one last time with Brandon and Daniel before they had to return the next day. Andy and Jennifer decided to go back to the Wharf to shop around and ride the Ferris wheel like she wanted.

Andy looked to Joe and asked what he and Leila had planned for this evening. "Oh, we are going to grab something to eat, then later I am going to bring my tent out here so we can…" he began before Leila elbowed his stomach not to say anything more.

Everyone laughed knowing good and well what Joe's intentions with the tent were. Casie glanced over at Cara, "What are you two going to do?"

"Uh, I will think of something" she smiled sighing a little. "Should we call it a day at the beach?" Cara asked everyone.

"Yeah it's getting late and we need to get ready" Pete said gathering up their towels and coolers.

"You know what…we didn't even get in the water" Leila frowned.

"Don't worry about that" Casie exclaimed. "Brandon said it was full of jellyfish right now. You can put your feet in it tonight" she said winking at Leila.

They gathered the rest of their things up and headed back to the hotel to prepare for a night of fun and excitement.

"Andy thank you so much for buying me that blouse. It's so pretty" Jennifer said coming out of an eccentric shop of clothing and accessories.

"Your welcome, sweetie" he smiled kissing her cheek. "You ready to ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Ah! Yes of course. Thank you, thank you…I'm so excited" Jennifer squeaked as they walked to the back of the line. Looking up what seemed like a twenty story building, Jennifer smiled leaning her head all the way back. It was the biggest one they had every seen.

Waiting an hour in the line, Andy started to become very nervous. His forehead was shiny from the small amount of sweat seeping from him. "Are you okay?" Jennifer asked. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to" she said holding his arm in hers.

"No, I'm fine. We have to do this, for you" he smiled wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

Grinning from ear to ear, soon it was their turn to ride. Walking through the small gate and up to a circular like blue cage, Andy and Jennifer crawled inside sitting opposite of one another. The operator shut and locked the door secure and whirled his hand signaling to the others to start it up. Andy and Jennifer began moving up in the air slowly, being able to see all the small shops and off in the distance the amphitheater where concerts were held.

Andy still appeared to be a little nervous, but it was not from the Ferris wheel. Jennifer looked him in the eye and knew something was bothering him. "I know you, what is going on, Andrew?" she asked worried for him.

Andy smiled at her; she did know him. She knew everything about him and would always be there for him no matter what happened; that is why he knew he had to do this. Andy kneeled down beside the pole in the middle of the circular cage and took hold of Jennifer's hands. Holding her breath and heart beginning to pound, she was not expecting this.

"Jennifer Rachelle Langston, will you be my wife/co-drummer?" Andy smiled nervously pulling out a small square velvet box that contained a beautiful 3 karat diamond engagement ring.

"Oh Andrew! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she yelled throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with every fiber of her being. "I didn't even see it coming" she grinned, letting Andy put the ring on her left hand finger.

"I hoped you didn't know" he smiled. The rest of the ride on the Ferris wheel was spent with Jennifer attached to Andy hugging and kissing her man. Glancing at her ring, she watched it shine in the little light they had left from the day. She was so excited and happy with him.

"I love you Andrew Hurley" Jennifer said cuddling even closer to him.

"I love you Jennifer Hurley" he sighed at the thought of her being his wife.

The darkness of the night overwhelmed the sky except for the moon reflecting over the dark water. Cara splashed her feet into the salt water feeling the rush of coldness on her toes. Her skirt was rippling in the wind and her hair blowing behind her. Patrick never saw her so beautiful than the way she looked in the ocean breeze of the night.

"I wanted to thank you for calming me down last night and for understanding" he sighed at the sight of her smiling at him.

Walking towards him, she stopped ankle deep in the wet sand resting her arms on top his shoulders. "You have every right to be mad at the world for taking your wonderful aunt. And I will always be here for you no matter what happens" she whispered into his ear.

"That is why I love you" Patrick said forehead to hers now.

"I love you too" she grinned. "I have a confession to make."

"What?" Patrick asked curious as to where this was going.

"Well, remember when Jennifer and I left at dinner to go to the store" Cara began butterflies forming in her stomach.

"Yeah, what about that?" he said feeling Cara let go of him and back away.

"Well, we didn't exactly go to get what you thought we did" she continued making Patrick confused.

"Well, then what did you get" he asked.

"This" she said pulling a decent size box from her side pocket of the skirt.

"What is this? You shouldn't have gotten me anything" he said hesitantly taking to present from her.

"I thought instead of you spoiling me…I could do something special for you. You need it right now" Cara smirked watching him open the box.

Lifting the lid, Patrick saw a gold musical note pendent. Squinting in the dark, he saw it was engraved with the words, "Heart of Jazz" and the name "Lauren Stump" directly underneath in a beautiful script. Patrick snapped the lid shut and closed his eyes sighing. "Do you like it?" she asked watching his reaction.

"Thank you, Cara. You will never know what this means to me" he said his eyes on the verge of tears again. Pulling her to him, Patrick pressed his lips hard to hers, loving her more than he had ever before this night.

They cuddled close to one another walking along the beach in the moonlight one last time before they must return to Chicago.

The morning was bright shinning in the guest bedroom of Brandon's condo. Casie stretched her arms out yawning and shivering as the covers fell off her legs. Pete had been up for most of the night with his insomnia and finally had fallen asleep early this morning. Not wanting to wake him, she snuck out of the bedroom shutting the door behind her. Trotting downstairs, she smelt a heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen at the bottom right.

Brandon had been up for a couple of hours preparing a final goodbye breakfast feast for them. "Oh, something sure smells good" Casie said coming around the corner rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, we have bacon, eggs, biscuits with gravy and orange juice or milk" he said flipping some of the bacon over in the skillet.

"Yum, need any help?" Casie asked her brother.

"You can fix glasses for everyone" he said moving over to the eggs pushing them around in the pan.

Reaching for some plastic ones, Casie pulled down four and went to the fridge for the orange juice. Upon shutting the fridge, Pete appeared from behind it scaring her to death. "Pete! Gah, I almost lost the juice" Casie said holding her hand to her heart. "What are you doing up? I tried not to wake you seeing how you went to bed only a few hours ago."

"I heard you get up, but I'm a light sleeper anyways. It's cool" he said rubbing his tired eyes just as Casie had done coming in. "Something looks good" Pete smiled.

"Thanks, Casie get the plates" Brandon directed her.

"I will, you finish what you were doing" Pete said helping out.

"There is some in the dishwasher, clean" Brandon pointed behind him.

"Good to know they are clean" Pete joked with him making Casie giggle.

"Haha, so what time does your flight leave?" Brandon asked putting food now on everyone's plates.

"In a few hours, we need to meet everyone at the hotel. That would be a good thing since they have the cars" Pete laughed.

"Daniel has to be at work in an hour, but I can take you" Brandon smiled tossing some napkins to the sides of the plates now.

"Sweet, thanks dude" he grinned taking a bite of the eggs. "Oh man these are good."

"Ha, not as good as little sis's, but nobody beats my gravy" he chuckled.

"True that" Casie laughed.

They moved to the living room to finish eating their breakfast and watch TV for a bit. Daniel soon joined them with his giant plate of food. "Gah, this looks terrible" he laughed at Brandon. "Thanks babe doesn't it?" he said sarcastically.

After a while, Brandon took the plates to the kitchen and reloaded the dishwasher. Daniel stood up from his seat and announced he needed to depart for work. Shaking Pete's hand, "It was nice to have met you. Don't know why you would bother with this loser, but it's your life" he joked pointing to Casie, whom turned around and knocked his shoulder hard with the back of her hand. Laughing at the two, Pete said his goodbyes as did Casie watching him walk out the door. "I'll be back around four, Brandon" he said shutting it behind him.

After he left, Casie and Pete returned upstairs to gather their things together. Placing her big suitcase on the bed, she piled back her toiletries, clothes, shoes and other odds and ends into it. Zipping the sides, she rolled it by the stairs and returned to pack her handbag with things for the car. Pete tossed everything back into his suitcase, which compared to Casie was barely anything. Laughing at her, Casie looked up "What?"

"Nothing" he smiled walking around the bed snatching her in his arms. "I just love you that's all…you make me happy."

"I love you too, Pete" she grinned. "This has been a lot of fun and I'm glad you got along with my brother, but he's not very hard too and neither is Daniel."

"Yeah they are great, and so are you" he said kissing her.

Patrick, Joe and Andy loaded up the girl's luggage as well as their own into the cars leaving space for Casie and Pete's. Standing outside of them, Jennifer continually showed off her engagement ring to Cara and Leila, who could not get over how beautiful it was.

A few moments later, Casie and Pete showed up in Brandon's car. Unloading the luggage from one car into the other, Casie hugged her brother goodbye. "It's been fun, thanks for letting us stay with you" she smiled.

"Yeah, come back and see us again soon" Brandon said walking over to the others. "It was nice meeting everyone…bye Leila see you later."

"Bye!" Leila exclaimed. "Next time, maybe we will remember to play that game of dominos" she laughed.

"Oh yeah, definitely" he said walking back over to his car. He gave Casie one more hug and jumped back in. She waved watching her brother leave the parking lot and down the street.

"Well, we already checked out of the hotel…So, come on let's get out here" Joe hollered to everyone.

"Yeah, let's head home to Chicago" Casie said smiling from a great trip for everyone.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: When Two Become One**

Two months had past since their vacation to Orange Beach and everything pretty much returned to normal. Andy and Jennifer spent most of their time planning their wedding, even though they hadn't set a date yet, Joe and Leila were constantly out on adventurous dates, Casie and Pete were exploring new ideas for Clandestine and Cara had become closer to Patrick from being there for him after his Aunt Lauren's death. They could never be found apart from one another.

"Cara, can I talk to you a minute?"

Cara had been putting away the dirty dishes from the drain. She placed the last green cup in the cabinet tossing the dish towel as she finished.

"Sure babe, what's up?"

He pondered to himself a moment, thinking of how he should begin. Patrick's every waking moment was spent worshiping this woman he loved. He made sure she had breakfast in bed at least once a week, surprised her with a washed and polished clean car every now and then, let her pick out the movies they rented together and of course kissed her on a regular basis. Their passion for one another had grown to a height that boiled through his veins. He wanted her in a way he had never wanted another before. He wanted to be with her physically. His thoughts crossed back and forth teetering on the fence like a trapezes artist wondering whether Cara felt the same and if she wanted him like that as well.

"You know I love you right?"

Cara laughed watching his hands roll through the other playing with his fingers like a nervous little kid, "Of course I do and I love you. Now what is this all about?"

"I was just thinking about where our relationship was headed and…"

"Wait! You aren't breaking up with me are you?"

"Oh god no! It's not that at all."

"Good. Now, why are you so nervous? You know you can tell me anything" she stood in front of him on the kitchen stool draping her arms around his neck while his found her waist.

He swallowed hard knowing he had to say this. "Cara…it has been very hard for me these past few months and you have been right by my side through it all. I've never met anyone like you before, kind, brilliant, beautiful and always thinking of others. I look at you and see a talented woman who deserves the best, that's why I have been spoiling you like I have. And everyday I show my appreciation and love for you by these things, but now…it's not enough for me. Cara, I want more. Do you understand what I am saying?"

She shook her head furrowing her brow, "What are you saying? Please don't start buying me expensive gifts, you know I hate that."

"No Cara, I wouldn't do anything you don't want me to do, which is another issue in the matter. Its fine if you don't want the same thing and I will understand if you say you aren't ready, but I need you. I have thought it through and I can't handle these feelings and frustrations any longer. You are the woman I want and I want you in my arms tonight."

It finally sunk in what he was trying to tell her. He needed her in the most basic physical way and yet the most emotional and significant way. Cara had thought of Patrick being with her like that also, wrapped in each others arms in a state of bliss. She had dreamt about it, what it would be like for them and how it would change their relationship afterwards. She only saw it deepening to a heaven, her personal heaven with Patrick being her beautiful God.

"Patrick, you know I haven't been with anyone like that in a long time. And, I'm not one to just do it with every guy I meet. It has to be special, with someone I love more than life, more than myself even and…Patrick; you are that guy, that someone special I love with every fiber in me. And I want you to know that I am ready; I want to be with you too. I will make love to you whenever we feel it is right."

Patrick lit from the core out, he had never been so happy before. To him this was better than the first time he played on stage for his fans and better than the birthday gift Cara had given him, the argyle guitar. This was better than anything, because he was going to get her, her love and they would share one another.

"I think it is the right time, don't you?" he snickered hugging her close to him laying his head to her chest. She laughed holding him in her arms as he listened to the rumble it caused.

Joe watched Leila thumb through the latest CD's of Avenged Sevenfold, one of her favorite bands. He loved that about her, a rocker like himself to the bone. They enjoyed so many things alike together; it seemed they should have met sooner. Met up at a restaurant ordering the same thing or here in a music store fighting over the same CD, but only if she had lived in Chicago her whole life and not the south.

He continued behind her scanning passed the A's on to the B's of albums. There wasn't much there he hadn't heard before, including a Barry White album he had turned on last night for Leila while they made love. Depending on their mood depended on the type of music they listened too during sex. Joe laughed in hushed tones thinking of the one time they listened to some up beat techno music almost breaking the bed. He loved how speratic she was, which was something else they had in common; he wouldn't call either one of them wild just adventurous, up for most anything.

However, last night had been amazing. They took their time exploring one another's bodies. Making every moment last, and every touch count. Leila had asked if he would go slower; sometimes that could have a different effect on the body and she had been right. Usually, it was hard for him to hold back when his pleasure was peaking, but for her he would have tried anything. He thought of how she had moaned his name louder than ever. It had been an exhilarating experience Joe would never forget, and he was eager to get Leila back home to try again.

Walking up behind her, he pulled her long hair back and nestled his face to her neck, letting his lips caress the skin just underneath her ear. His warm tongue connected sucking with little pressure, sending goose bumps down her arms.

"Not here, Joe. Everyone can see us" she said pushing him away rubbing over her arms.

"Oh come on, you know I don't care what people think."

"Yes, but I don't want to get kicked out for PDA. I like this store."

"True, it is a good store." He turned her around pulling her close to his body. Leila could feel the tension in his lower half and knew exactly what he was after.

"Damn, you didn't get enough last night?" she laughed hard, tossing the CD back onto the rack.

"I can't ever get enough of you…in fact, I don't know if I can make all the way home without jumping you."

"Well, why don't we not go home; you have plenty of room in the back of your jeep."

"God, I love you woman. Let's get out of here…I know a place to park where we can have some privacy." Joe and Leila raced to the car, laughing at each others enthusiasm. Their thoughts were always connected and they would take pleasure in this new adventure they had never experienced before, which was starting to become the norm for them.

"Hey Casie, I need you to come here a sec!"

Throwing the shirt onto the counter, Casie walked the familiar hallway to the back room where Pete had been working with another designer on his new hoodie line, preparing for the fall. He decided classic warm brown and red would be appropriate with the season, even though he didn't like to be predictable.

"What did you need Pete?"

He handed the hoodie to the red-headed woman, "Will you give us a minute. Here, take this and see if you can't change the font of the words and bold them, please."

"Yes, on it." The woman smiled nodding her head at Casie as she passed closing the door behind her. Casie sauntered over to his side. "What's up?"

"Our manager called again, he said we have to go to St. Louis for a photo shoot. They want pictures of us under the arc. We should only be gone for the weekend, so we'll get back on Sunday. I need to call the guys and tell them."

"_Humph!_ I hate it when you have to leave me" Casie whined squeezing him into a tight hug.

"I know I hate leaving you too, but I have responsibilities. So, do the other guys."

"True, but sometimes I think you spread yourself too thin…I mean, you have your clothes line, your band, your bar, your friends you help out, your art that you do on the side and more things I can't even think of right now. I am getting worried this is causing you too much stress."

"I chose this. Everything I do is because I want to, not because I have to. Are you just saying these things to make me stay with you this weekend?" he smirked holding his arms to her back.

"Hey, I'm not that selfish. I really am worried about you; look at your eyes. You look like you haven't slept in weeks. I just think maybe you should take a short break, that's all."

Pete dropped his grip on her and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look, I can't just pick up and go whenever I want. Things have to be done and I have obligations to my decisions. If you can't understand that, then maybe…I don't know, maybe we need a short break."

"What? How can you say that? I was just looking out for you because I love you."

"I love you too, but I can't be with you every second of the day and maybe you need to be with someone more stable." Pete winced at the thought of her in another man's arms. This wasn't what he wanted and he knew he had taken it too far, but the damage had been done.

"You think I'm too clingy?" Casie felt the knot rise in her throat. She had no idea she had become part of the strain on him.

"Casie, you have a reason to be. You've had a lot happen in the past few years and I don't blame you for needing someone to be there. It's just that I have a hectic life and…"

"Okay, I get what you're saying. I guess me and my traumatized life are holding you back…I understand."

"Don't be like that, that's not what I said…"

"No, have a safe trip. Maybe we'll see each other when you get back."

Casie walked out the door to the front to clock out. She couldn't stay there and finish her shift; not when Pete was still there and the tears were surfacing.

The sun had begun to set casting reds and oranges through the sky. Joe had parked his jeep between a hidden alleyway and some tall brushes to the other side. No one would see them. Joe couldn't quite fit his legs inside the jeep unless he was laying diagonal in the back. The seats had been lowered and a blanket spread out underneath. Leila, who wanted to be on top this time, took the reigns while Joe massaged up and down her torso. They were in complete bliss once again ravishing one another.

The car had been one of their greatest ideas yet, it was something both had never tried and they loved it. Joe watched in admiration of this beautiful creature having her way with him; something he never wanted to get out of his mind. She was his and he was hers like Romeo and Juliet.

A moment later, Joe heard his phone playing a tune from Morrissey's Viva Hate. _Ugh!_ Leila stopped her movements and looked to him, "You going to get that?"

"It's Pete…I'll call him back in a minute."

"We just started, is that all it's going to take you, a minute?" Leila laughed rubbing her hand to Joe's hurt face.

"Fine! You asked for it." Joe flipped Leila onto her back positioning him self and pinning her down.

"Joseph Mark Trohman!"

"Ha, now you can't get away from me."

"Who said I was going to try to get away?"

His grin widened, once again loving this woman beneath him even more. And, they continued on until reaching the highest ecstasy known to man, taking hours to fulfill themselves.

Patrick laid Cara down on the fluffy turquoise pillow. The sun had disappeared and candles had been lit around the room, setting the mood for their night of bliss.

"Patrick."

"What is it? Is there something you want me to do?"

"I don't know…. I'm just not sure I want to do this and then you leave tomorrow. What if I go crazy wanting you?"

"Ha ha, I know what you mean. It will be harder to leave you after this, but if it helps we can wait till I get back."

"No no no!" Cara pulled him down onto the bed next to her, making him fall face first into the covers. "Oops, sorry."

"Don't worry; I don't think I could have waited anyways. You are too beautiful right now and my body is craving beautiful."

"Oh my…ha, what a line" Cara busted out laughing while Patrick wore a proud smile winking at her.

"So, did you want to put some music on or something? I mean I want this to be perfect."

"No, I just need you now!" Cara hollered yanking him up to her lips kissing him just as they had many times before, but this time with an eagerness and yearning that absorbed through them. Patrick parted her lips exploring every inch of her mouth with his warm tongue. He was feeling relieved to finally be with Cara this way, to finally be able to show his affection by making love to her.

Cara broke from his cherry lips out of breath. "Oh and there is something I forgot to mention. I have only been with one other guy before, but I found out, I kind of say things when I am having sex. Nothing bad, but I am just warning you before we really start."

"Wow, are you serious?" Patrick asked watching Cara turn three shades of red in embarrassment. "That kind of turns me on."

She laughed tugging him back to her lips continuing where they left off. Intertwining legs, Patrick pulled the belt untying Cara's red silk robe. The way her laced bra and panties formed to her body made Patrick tense with eagerness. The more his hands traced the contours of her curves the harder it became to resist the urge to rip her underwear off. He was ready and excited to have her at last.

He thought it best to gracefully slip his hands behind Cara's back making the hooks of her bra part. She pealed it from her chest revealing her soft creamy breasts underneath which Patrick had been dying to explore. The warmth from his hands and mouth, journeying across, left a sensation plaguing at her stomach. Cara hadn't experienced this in so long; her body's cravings would deny her control.

"Patrick, I want you inside me now."

He lifted his head to read her expression. It was a need, a need that reflected his own and could not ignore any longer. It only took a second for the rest of their clothing to find a place strewn on the floor. And an explosion of pleasure with relief soared within as their bodies connected with ease. The passion and sensual lust for one another blossomed and the building heat danced through the air. Moving towards a state of exquisite bliss, Patrick and Cara praised the moment, wishing they could stay there the rest of their lives; holding each other, exploring each other, loving each other.

The morning came too soon and Cara realized she and Patrick spent most the night making love. They were very exhausted, but the guy's flight was scheduled to depart in three hours. The small burgundy suitcase sat by the bedroom door, while he stood in the bathroom tossing his shampoo and toothbrush into a smaller bag. Cara lay naked snug under his warm covers refusing to get up.

"Why did you have to leave today of all days?"

He tossed the toiletry bag by the suitcase and plopped down next to Cara on top of the sheets. "I know…I don't want to leave, but think of last night as a 'see you soon' gesture."

"Wow, that was some gesture" Cara giggled bunching the covers up to her chin now. Patrick leaned down to kiss her with as much passion as he had last night. Her pulse quickened and her heart pounded against her ribs. The burning desire returned to her just as Patrick pulled away making her pout.

"Yes it was, you were amazing you little minx. Now, get up…you have to come say goodbye when I leave."

"Yeah, and I'm sure the girls are here by now too. Fine."

Cara dressed herself and helped Patrick take his things to the living room where Joe sat in one of the arm chairs with Leila on his lap, making out.

"Uh hum…"

"Oh hey guys!" Leila said pulling away, disappointing Joe's wanting lips. She scrunched her fingers through his curly brown hair he had been growing out. Leila hated longer hair on guys, but he had been refusing to cut it regardless. He liked the hobo look.

"Hey, where's Casie?" Cara noticed Pete dragging his stuff to the front door with only Hemingway, his dog, trotting behind him.

"She's at home." Leila flicked her eyes towards Pete signaling to Cara she would explain later.

"Oh, um…Is Andy and Jennifer coming?"

"He's going to meet us at the airport. He and his bride-to-be wanted to be alone as long as possible, go figure" Joe laughed wrapping his arms around Leila nudging her neck with his nose.

"Come on guys, let's go. We don't want to be late." Pete motioned for them opening the door.

"Fine! We're coming dammit!" Joe pulled Leila close one more time pressing his warm lips on hers and forcing his tongue to her tongue. They remained locked in a passionate embrace. "I love you Ginny girl."

Cara frowned to Patrick, pleading with her eyes to hurry back. He gathered her into a tight hug and whispered to her ear. "I won't be gone long and when I come home I'm going to make love to you as many times as you want. You'll have to talk dirty to me again, that was hot." Cara chuckled placing her forehead to his. "Whatever you want." Her lips found his cherry ones one last time.

"Jesus! We're only going to be gone two fucking days. Get your asses over here and let's go!" Pete fumed watching the two couples' display, a pit of jealousy racking.

"God, we're coming!"

"Bye guy's" Cara waved with Leila walking over to her side.

"Oh will you two feed Hemingway for us? You know where his food is. Thanks!" Patrick waved back while Joe blew Leila a kiss with his free hand.

Sunday finally arrived after an excruciating, boring Saturday of watching The Simpsons reruns with Hemingway asleep on the floor in front. Cara and Leila spent most of their weekend at the guy's place while Casie moped around her place.

She was glad the girl's were gone, babysitting Pete's dog, where she could have time to think about her relationship with him, the things Pete said to her at work and all the stuff that had happened. It was a lot for anyone to experience. Looking back, she saw she had been clingy to Pete, calling him all the time, spending almost every night at his place or him over at hers, him racing from work to comfort her when her depression meds weren't enough. She had been selfish; it wasn't fair to Pete, and she was the cause of his stress. He tried so hard to be there for her and she never returned the favor.

"I may have blown it with the greatest guy I've ever been with. I am such a fool. He deserves so much better than me, I'm like a broken old record and all he needs is a new CD to be happy. Something I can never be."

Despite her reluctance, Casie felt the loneliness and torture of her thoughts weigh on her. She wanted to laugh again and be happy, at least on the outside. The only people who could make that possible were at the very place she wanted to stay away from, but the need was too great.

She drove the familiar streets around Chicago, parking in front of the apartment. The memory of the first time she walked up these concrete steps with Leila and Cara to retrieve her lost journal ripped through her. Whatever happens, she will never regret losing it or meeting him.

"Hey Casie!" Leila opened the door with Hemingway at her feet wagging his little nub.

"Hi, do you mind if I spend this afternoon with you guys?"

"No! Come on in…we missed you."

Casie smiled walking to the couch with her arm wrapped around her friend. "Hey Cara. How have you been?"

"Great!"

"How are Patrick and Joe doing?"

Leila and Cara glanced at one another blushing from head to toe and busting into laughter.

"Oh lord, you two are crazy." Casie giggled watching her best friends. This was exactly what she needed. They chatted about how romantic Patrick is and Joe's wild ideas he comes up with without going into too much detail. Casie lost her breath laughing so hard with Cara as Leila described one night getting caught by some mall security guards inside one of the arcade cars with Joe.

"It was awkward trying to squeeze out of that plastic car in a hurry while putting your clothes back on attempting to escape."

"Wow, that is bad. You so have us beat with the crazy sex stories" Cara huffed catching her breath as well. She stood up, her throat parched, to get a drink of water. As she approached the sink the door handle to the front door jiggled. She wondered if the guy's were back. The knob twisted as the door creaked swinging open. Cara's eyes flew open wide and gasped as Dylan carelessly walked through, closing it behind him.

"Leila, Casie call the cops!"

Before Cara could scramble away from him, Dylan protruded forward shoving her with all his might. Her body tumbled backwards and her chest slammed into the side of the counter hearing a crack before plummeting to the floor. Cara winced holding her side, she just knew her ribs were broken.

Casie ran to her side while Leila jumped up in furry. "You bastard!" she yelled charging towards him arms wailing. Dylan struggled to get her flying fists to her sides before raring back and punching her in the left eye socket. A cry of pain pelted from Leila as she fell to the floor next to the couch. She trained to lift her head, but dropped it back, relaxing her muscles as consciousness fled her.

Dylan straightened up and admired the damage he had caused, then looked to Casie. She cringed before him and dashed towards the phone, but he snagged her waist from behind. "Oh I don't think so…we don't need anymore company."

"Let go of me!" Casie pulled at his hands that were locked across her stomach. She felt his heavy breath beating against her neck.

"We are going to have lots of time to spend together, you and me."

"What do you mean?" The water filled her eyes as he spun her around to see the fear on her face.

"You are going to take a little trip with me, I know how much you love palm trees."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Yes you will…if you don't I'll make you watch me kill you little girl friends here and then I'll kill you."

Casie glanced over at Leila's limp body sprawled across the floor and then to Cara who had been scooting little by little towards the phone, hoping Dylan hadn't noticed. She held her side as the pain pierced through her chest. As soon as Dylan's attention was back on Casie, she scooted a little closer.

"Please don't hurt them!" Casie cried.

"Then you have to leave with me now and they will remain unharmed."

"You know this will never work right? The cops know who you are and if you take me, they will know it was you and will come hunt you down."

"I plan on that" Dylan chuckled fearless.

Casie twisted in his grip attempting to get away. His right hand shot up to her throat, squeezing as he pulled her closer. "You are coming with me…you are mine and no man can ever have you again."

He released her throat with Casie wheezing through a few coughs. He grabbed her wrist forcing her to and out the door. It swayed wide open, the cool wind blowing in as Cara cried in agony reaching for the phone. Her fingers trembled over the three numbers, 9-1-1. Th phone rang once in Cara's ear while her breath was unsteady with fear. "911 what's your emergency?" the woman's voice asked.

"Oh thank god! Please, you have to help us. I'm hurt, Leila's unconscious and Casie's been kidnapped!"


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One: Break Me Down**

"Looks like the doctor thinks you have two cracked ribs" Patrick said holding Cara's hand on the hospital bed.

"Ya think…Oh!"

"Do you need something for the pain?"

"The nurse should be coming in a minute. How's Lei?" she asked cupping her hand over the bandage around her chest that really wasn't helping much.

"They said she was lucky he didn't crack her cheek bone, but they're keeping her over night to make sure she doesn't have a concussion. Joe's with her now."

"Oh that's good. Where's Pete?"

"Uh…when he found out what happened, he uh…well, we don't know where he is. He ran out of the hospital; Andy chased after him, but he got to the car and drove off before Andy could catch up. Cara, I'm so sorry about Casie."

She turned to the window as burning tears slid down the length of her cheeks. She winced from the pain crying was causing her ribs, but she didn't care.

"Don't cry love. The cops are doing everything they can" he said kissing the top of her forehead. "Even Srgt. Johnston is here from New York. He wanted to ask you questions, but I told him to wait a little while and let you rest."

"Palm trees…" Cara whispered wiping the salty liquid off her face.

"What?"

"Palm trees! Quick get Srgt. Johnston now…and hurry!"

Without question this time, Patrick dashed from the room leaving Cara anxious, bunching the covers in her fists while the pain prickled through her chest. All she wanted to do was jump from these stiff hospital sheets and find Casie herself, but physically it was impossible. Therefore, she felt fettered to the bed unable to do anything except for one thing. Something that Cara remembered him say and something that may be Casie's only hope of being found. A small beach house in Destin, Florida where Dylan used to take her for summer vacation, it was his family's get away retreat. _It has to be the place he's taking her_, she thought to herself. It was the only thing that made sense. She would tell the police and that would lead them straight to her.

Pete sped from the parking space as fast as he could, not caring about the two cops that were sitting next to the entrance, sipping on their coffee. All he could think of was finding Casie. He glanced in the rear view mirror at Andy stumbling behind the car and stopping in the middle of the isle as he watched his friend drive off.

Pete's tanned fingers gripped the steering wheel squeezing tight as sweat settled on his brow. He didn't know where she was, but he drove the streets of Chicago glancing to the sidewalks at the passing people. He knew Dylan wouldn't be walking around out in the open, but he couldn't give up. He felt helpless and yet he felt if he stopped looking she would really be gone.

The streets turned to grey blurs and red flashes of light danced around him. His eyes grew weak from searching and he realized he was no longer driving the car; it was driving him. The familiar asphalt was no more than foreign grounds with angry buildings hovering over like a canopy in a dark forest. His mind was telling him to go home, but his heart ached to continue his hopeless journey. Light was fading from the city and his gas had vanished.

The car finally crept to an end on the side of the road. Pete didn't move as he sensed where it had taken him. He was at her place. He silenced the engine and got out stepping onto the concrete leading to her door. He knew it would be empty, but the last bit of hope was clinging to the threads of his skin as he went inside to her bedroom. The blue comforter lay ruffled hanging off the side. _She never did like to make her bed,_ he thought to himself. It was only a second before a knot caught in the back of his throat, tears teetering on the edge of release. He sat down next to her nightstand, where a snapshot of them hugging at the carnival from this summer sat under the lamp. He remembered that day vividly. How they had rammed each other with bumper cars, they ran away from the crazy fans that had followed them, kissed in the mirror room and Casie falling asleep in his lap at the drive-in movie. He had never had so much fun before and at this moment it felt as though they would never get the chance to experience that again.

Pete curled up in her covers, smelling her nectarine shampoo on the pillows as darkness became the room. The tears had finally come, pouring from him like a spring rain shower as the last words he had said to her played in his mind over and over like a movie. He wanted her back in his arms to hold her close and tell her he would never again complain of her needs from him. She deserved more and he vowed to make that happen if she ever came back to him.

They had driven the whole day, only stopping once at an Exxon for gas and a pack of Camels. Casie knew better than to try and escape from Dylan, but while they were at the checkout counter she signaled to the cashier hoping he would see her distress. The old man only stared at her like she was insane and wished them a "pleasant day." It was hard for her to find anyone to help; people now days were very untrusting and not to mention Dylan never let her out of his site, not even to use the restroom.

They made it to Owensboro, Kentucky when the sun had set and Dylan drove to a nearby motel, just off the highway. It had already been awkward in the car, and Casie was not looking forward to being alone with him in the motel room.

When the car spun into a parking space in front of the office, Dylan took the keys twirling them in his fingers smirking like a kid playing keep away.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll get us a room honey." He slammed the door as Casie watched him walk into the office. It was all glass which meant he could see everything she did while he paid for a room, but she wasn't going to give up. Trying not to move too much, she clicked the glove compartment open in front of her and felt the insides with her hand hoping to discover a gun or something to use for protection, but there was nothing but a stack of papers and a silver lighter. "Dammit", she huffed.

Dylan rushed out forcing Casie to slam it shut before he saw. He walked to her side instead of his own and opened the door.

"Come on. We are in room 6" he said snatching her arm to pull her out.

"Ow, stop it! I can't manage myself."

"Fine…" he said walking close as though he was adhered. They got in their room which had mustard yellow wallpaper peeling from the edges, a full size bed with a gold tattered comforter and a tiny TV that had rabbit ears coming from the top. The bathroom was the same yellow only with a clear shower curtain and two red towels folded on top the toilet.

Dylan dropped his wallet and keys on the small nightstand in the corner of the room and pulled himself out a cigarette. The room had already bombarded Casie with the smell of smoke, what was a little more? He lit it sucking hard on the filter while leaning back on the bed, arm tucked behind his head.

"Ah…that's better. Why don't you come sit next to me?"

"I'd rather not" Casie said standing by the TV, frozen in place.

"Suit your self" he laughed, his brown eyes jutting looks of amusement. He laid there finishing off his cigarette staring at Casie as though she was a piece of artwork in a museum. She hated it when he did that. It was just like before when they were together and he wanted to make love to her, only it wasn't love. He was simply evil.

"You won't get away with this" she said as he mashed the butt on the wood of the nightstand.

"I can try can't I? I mean we belong together."

"You're crazy!"

Dylan left the bed and hovered over her like the shadow of a tree. His eyes pierced her own, "You know you can never go back to him?"

"He is looking for me right now and probably every cop from here to Chicago. I hope they catch up to us and shoot your ass."

He snagged Casie's throat holding her up to his face. She could feel his hot breath beating against hers, "That will never happen!"

He shoved her against the wall his lips pressing to hers while his free hand abraded across her stomach under her navy shirt. Her head throbbed where it hit the ugly wallpaper and she pushed Dylan from her, backing him only inches away. He was much stronger than she, but he released her throat clutching her shoulders instead.

"Oh come on, you know you want me."

"I don't know what delusional world you are living in, but get the hell off me!"

"It will be like old times, when it was just you and me" he smirked leaning to her neck, brushing his lips over her warm skin.

"No! I never wanted you then and I don't want you now!" Casie stomped on his foot and flung her hand to his cheek with a loud, _smack_! Dylan huffed as though Casie would regret doing that and she did as he punched the side of her face knocking her into the wall. He watched her collapse to the floor and smiled. She didn't open her eyes as her body lay motionless beneath him.

Leila opened her good eye to her familiar pink comforter and posters of Harry Potter on the walls. It felt exhilarating to be at home in her own bed. She searched the room for Joe, but he was no longer lying next to her. The right side of the bed was indented and warm, he hadn't been gone long. She pushed herself up holding her breath as the soreness in her tight muscles ached. Reality sank in once again and she became anxious and guilty for resting in her comfortable bed while Casie was missing. She feared the worst for her and prayed nothing happened.

Joe marched into the room and smiled at the sight of Leila awake. "Hey, Ginny Girl! How do you feel?"

"Sore and depressed."

He came over to the bed and snuggled down beside her returning to his place under the pink covers. "I'm sorry. I understand, but try not to worry too much. The police will find her. They know where he's taking her, it will all work out…you'll see."

"Yeah, I hope so. I just miss her."

"Me too. Now Casie would want me to make sure you get better. I mean look at your eye; it looks like a purple clam refusing to open."

"Ha ha very funny, dumb ass!"

"Just trying to make you feel better" Joe smiled brushing his fingers across her bruised face as gently as possible.

"Ouch, be careful…"

"Sorry" he said leaning down to kiss her forehead. His warm lips felt like heaven to Leila and she couldn't resist but to return the kiss on his lips. She needed the distraction from all the drama and horrible truths. And Joe gave no resistance to her need, for his was just as strong.

The escape was destined to alleviate them while the knowledge of their surroundings suffered. They had no idea Pete had stormed into their room.

"Joe! Listen, I need you."

He jumped from Leila's sore grasp. "What? What's wrong?"

"I have the address where he's taking her and I want you to come with me. I'm flying to Florida hopefully to beat them there."

"Pete, I don't think this is a good idea. The police know where she's at and what if something happens?"

"I don't care! I have to try; I can't stand not knowing if she's alright. And I…can't live without her" he dropped to his knees holding a slip of paper with the address and pleaded at the feet of Joe. He needed his friend to be there for him. "Please, I can't do this alone."

Joe turned to face Leila who had not spoken a word, but held on tight to seem of his shirt. She wanted Joe to stay safe with her, but feared of what might happen to Pete if he went alone. "Go with him, but take your phone and call the cops as soon as you get down there! I mean it!" she yelled staring at Pete.

Joe nodded his head and kissed her once more before racing from the room behind Pete. Patrick saw the two running towards the front door. "Where are you two going?"

"Take care of the girls! We'll be back soon" Joe yelled slamming to door behind them.

The sun baked into the room from the tiny window by the front door of the motel room. Casie sat up in bed and wondered how she had gotten there beneath the smoke scented sheets. Her face ached with every little twitch the muscles made. Her eye felt swollen and she remembered seeing Leila's growing black eye on the floor of Pete's apartment; she wondered if Leila and Cara were okay. She knew they were; they were strong, much stronger than she. They could survive anything.

The bathroom door was closed and she could hear the shower water running with puffs of steam seeping through the cracks. She looked around the room and spotted a small folded piece of paper by the box of Camel cigarettes. She picked it up.

_If you try to escape, I will kill Wentz._

_Love D_

She could not take much more of this as she crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. She wanted to kill Dylan herself; she had hoped the police would have found them by now, but there was no sign of them anywhere. Only a few stray beat up cars where parked outside and the wisp of speeding ones could be heard from the highway near by. She felt more alone than ever, but she couldn't give up. She had to see her friends again and she had to see Pete, at least one more time to say goodbye if this was her destiny…to be with Dylan for the rest of her life. Maybe this was what she deserved after all.

Dylan stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but green boxer briefs, buffing his blonde hair with a red towel. "You're awake. Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I was just angry. Am I forgiven?"

Casie decided it would be safer to play along with his antics and looked at him smiling. "Yes, I forgive you. I need to take a shower too." She left the bed and grabbed her pants that were hanging on the end. Dylan, shocked by her response, stood there while she went into the warm, moist bathroom and shut the door behind her.

She locked the door as quietly as possible. The last thing she wanted was for him to barge in there with her naked. She never wanted him to touch her like that again and she would do everything to make sure that didn't happen. Her stomach turned and flipped as she stared at the round dark bruise forming under her left eye in the mirror. The toilet lid was up before she realized it was her hand holding it and her stomach emptied what little it had. She was hanging on to her last bit of strength and it was the memory of her friends that kept her together.

Casie jumped in the shower and bathed as fast as she could returning into the same clothes as before considering that was all she had. When she came out, Dylan was ready flipping his keys this way and that, waiting. "You ready to leave?"

Casie shut her eyes and breathed deep, "Yes." She would keep up the charade as long as it took for someone to find her whether it be Pete or her friends or the cops; she would cling to hope that they would come.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two: At Last Breathe Into Me**

"Have you heard from the guys?" Cara asked Patrick for the fifth time in the last hour.

"They said their plane was landing soon. Calm down, they promised to call the cops when they got there."

"I wish I could have gone with them."

"I know, but you need to rest" Patrick said holding her close in his arms, a place she had grown accustom to being. They had sprawled out over Cara's bed, which had a tray of half eaten spaghetti next to it on the floor and Patrick's cell phone nestled between the pillows, ready for any new updates from the boys.

"I just want all my friends back safely."

"So do I. Why don't we see what's on TV?"

Cara snatched the remote before he could press any buttons. "Please I don't want to, just hold me."

"I am holding you, silly" he snickered. "If I hold you any tighter, I may hurt you."

"I don't care! I just need you." It was true; Cara did need him…now more than ever. She pulled his head collapsing his lips to hers, kissing as strong as she could manage. Her chest started to ache when she turned her body to his, but she tried to ignore it as best she could. Patrick's hand pushed her brown hair behind her ear and rested to the side of her face. He wasn't convinced and held her back. "Please, we can't do this now. I don't want to hurt you even more."

Cara dropped her head back to the pillow and started to cry. The stress was more than she could take. "Don't cry again, you know if you were well I would."

"I know. I'm sorry…I am just having a hard time with everything. It would have been nice to…"

"Yes it would have. We'll make love as soon as you're well enough. I promise." He pecked her mouth with his cherry lips and cuddled his head next to hers. They had almost dosed off when Patrick heard soft taps coming from the door.

"Come in."

Leila walked through the door as she played with her fingers nervously like she was trying to rub the skin off. "Can I come lay with you guys? I don't want to be alone right now."

Cara smiled, "Sure." Patrick helped her scoot to the middle of the bed without jostling as Leila crawled in next to her. "Thanks."

After making it out of the airport, Pete and Joe had rented a car as fast as they could. The line had been long and a large business man with cigar smell drifting from his jacket took his time at the front. He complained about the color of the Lexus he was renting. He wanted champagne, not beige. Joe had to hold Pete steady to forbid him from assaulting the man. It had been a chore, but they finally got a car, any car. Pete wasn't even aware of the model, and he didn't care.

Joe sat anxious in the passenger seat, bobbing his knees up and down. "Should we call the cops now?"

Pete said nothing as he sped through the stop sign as if it were just a leaf blowing by them. "Pete!"

"Yeah, but if they expect me to stay away they'll have to stop me."

Joe wasn't sure whether to force Pete to pull over or allow him to have his way. He was worried Pete was no longer in his right mind, but he said nothing. Joe pulled his phone out to call Srgt. Johnston. They spoke only a minute when Joe relaxed a little and his knees shook no more. He found comfort from the officer's voice as he told him they were close as well. It was only a matter of time before this whole thing would be over.

Pete whipped the car onto the street that was written on the paper in Joe's hand. "What's the number?"

"34-2308…that one there!" Joe yelled pointing over Pete's right arm. He didn't stop; instead he drove a couple houses down just in case Dylan and Casie had already made it to the house. He parked outside "34-2312" and they left the car hurrying across the sandy grass. The sound of waves beating against the sand and seagulls crying overhead whirled around them. They could even taste the salt in the air.

The house was peach and the paint was chipped. There was only a beat up red mustang in the driveway with more rust than paint. "That must be Dylan's" Joe said.

They crept closer to the house watching the front for signs of movement, but they saw nothing. It wasn't until Pete noticed Dylan dragging Casie by the arm back to the car, he lost all sight. There was nothing, only black rage behind his eyes. Joe flung his arms to pull him back, but grabbed at the trail of air that remained. Dylan saw Pete coming and jerked Casie in front of him, his arm around her neck. The only thing that made Pete freeze with his heart pounding was the 4 inch blade that was now impressing on the skin of Casie's throat.

"You come any closer, I'll kill her!"

Pete screamed at the top of his lungs, "No! Don't hurt her!" He felt his chest burn with agony as Casie mouthed the words, "I love you."

Dylan forced her in the car and raced to the other side, "Stay there! I will do it!" His head disappeared as he hopped inside, blaring the engine to life. He spun the car in reverse out the driveway and down the road. They didn't get far when Dylan was forced to stop behind cars at a red light. Pete started running towards the street, tears threatening to boil over, "Not again!"

Joe hollered from behind him, "Pete! Come on!" He turned around and there was Srgt. Johnston and another agent in a black SUV with Joe waving him on from the rear door. Pete ran to car jumping in on the other side and they sped off behind them. The chase was on.

Dylan continually glanced from the red light to the rear view mirror and back. He saw the SUV pull up three cars back. He was not going to give up so easily. This wasn't the first time Dylan had encountered a high speed chase with the cops and then, it had been too easy to escape considering he dumped the jeep he had been driving for this rusted car. True, it was a classic mustang, but it was in very bad shape. He dreaded his luck would run out this time.

Casie stared at him, fearing what his plans were. The last thing she wanted was to end up road kill. Dylan looked back at her. "Please, don't do this" she said.

The light turned green and his foot hit the gas pedal causing the tires to screech on the pavement. The car sped faster and faster as he weaved in and out of slower cars. Casie turned to look back and the black SUV was right behind them, sirens blasting. Her heart was pounding as she considered her options. She could pull the wheel, but that might make the car flip. She could jump out, but they were moving too fast now; she would surely be injured. The only thing she could think of was to distract him with arguing. Her life depending on this and if she wanted to see everyone again, she had to do something.

"Dylan! Stop the car now!"

He focused on the road ignoring her, while dodging the few cars that were left. The further away from the beach they got the less traffic there was.

"You have to stop the car! You are going to kill us both" she screamed getting his attention this time.

"Just sit down and shut the hell up! I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? It doesn't look like it to me."

He glared at Casie like he wanted to smack her face, but he resisted. "Why did you kidnap me in the first place?"

"I told you, we're meant to be together."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I want the truth!"

Dylan thought a moment how he wanted to word his answer. He wanted to convince Casie he loved her. "Fine…I know I have been a awful person in the past and my thoughts towards women have always been…hatred. You remember me telling you about my prostitute mother that used to beat me? Well, it's her fault for this hatred, I know this. Ever girl I have been with, I have beaten without regret except for you. You are the only woman that has made me hate myself for treating you the way I have. And I am going to change, if you just give me a chance I can change for you. I love you."

"Dylan, I'm sorry you've had a rough life, but that is no reason to ever hit anyone. And you did more than just hurt me physically. Do you have any idea what you have caused me these past three years? My sanity? I can't even shut my eyes at night without having nightmares about you trying to rape me or kill me."

"Rape you? I've never done that. I thought our sex life was great."

"I guess you were too blind to see me fighting you off every time. What did you think that was, rough sex? I never wanted it and I never loved you! The only reason I stayed with you so long was because I was scared you were going to kill me if I left."

"Maybe I should have…then you wouldn't have met that Wentz guy. Maybe I should just end this now and kill us both. If you really don't love me, then there is no reason to fight this anymore! Like I said before, if I can't have you…he sure as hell won't get to have you either!" Dylan spun the wheel, whipping the car in circles. As it turned another 180 degrees, the left tires caught on the sides tossing the car into the air, flipping like a light weight coin. It pelted towards the ground colliding the driver's side door with the ground. Smoke started fuming from the engine as it slowly tipped back upright and bounced in place. Shattered glass blanketed the road and cars from either directions ceased far back, except for the black SUV that whirled to a halt a few feet from the car.

Pete was the first one out. "Wait! Come back, Wentz!" Srgt. Johnston yelled, but Pete heard nothing. All his thoughts were consumed to Casie's condition. When he got to the passenger door, he looked across to Dylan, who had blood streaming from his head and a large shard of glass protruding from his abdomen. There was no way he was still alive, his chest was not even moving.

The door had been dented like a buffalo had rammed the side, but Pete was determined to open it. It creaked and fought against him, but he managed to budge it; the hinges broke dropping the heavy metal door to his feet. Pete examined Casie; her head was also bleeding, but with less force. There was a dark bruise on her left eye, but it appeared to be old. Some relief came as he saw she was still breathing.

"Casie! Casie! Can you hear me?" A twitch movement from her eyelids assured Pete she could. "Hold on, we're getting an ambulance. Everything is going to be fine!"

When Casie finally opened her eyes, after what felt like days, Pete, Joe, Leila, Cara, Patrick, Andy and Jennifer were all crowed in her small hospital room mumbling things she couldn't quite make out. She wiggled her fingers and toes, which seemed to be the only parts of her body that didn't hurt. Casie cleared her throat so to speak.

"Hey! She's awake!" someone said, she didn't know who. Everyone gasped and gathered around, except for Cara who was already seated next to the bed, still recovering from her own injuries. "How, do you feel?"

"Like I've flipped my car" Casie said attempting to smile. They all laughed, glad to see her sense of humor was still in tacked.

"It was a miracle you survived that crash. I have never seen anything like it!" Joe said in amazement. "The car flipped three times before smashing back to the ground, crazy!"

"Thanks, I think I got that. Do you want me to show you what it felt like too?" Casie said with a horse voice.

"No, I'm good." Leila playfully punched Joe's arm warning him to keep his comments to himself and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Well, it's been a long week and I suggest we let her get some rest" Patrick said helping Cara up from her chair and shoving the others towards the door.

"Okay, okay" Joe frowned. He was still hyped up from all the car speed chase action.

Everyone left except for Pete, who wanted just a moment alone with Casie before she fell back asleep. He wanted to apologize for all the things he had said before any of this mess had started. Casie looked up at him with white gauze wrapped around her head where the six stitches were across her forehead and sighed to finally be with Pete again.

"I'm sorry about before…at Clandestine when I said that…" Casie held her hand over his mouth preventing him to speak.

"I know you didn't mean it; I could tell in your eyes. It was the same look you had when you came after me at Dylan's beach house. I know you love me and I love you Peter Wentz. And things will be different from now on. No more dark shadows lurking to get me. It will just be us."

"Yes, it will" he leaned down and kissed her as soft as possible hoping not to upset her injuries in anyway. "I love you Casie Treston, more than you will ever know."

She grinned rubbing her finger across the back of Pete's hand, "I think I do."


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"I never thought we would get to do this" Pete said pushing Casie against the wall in his bedroom kissing up and down her throat.

"I know! We waited too long. I've needed this and I know you have" she laughed.

"It's definitely overdue."

It had been two months since Dylan's death and Pete and Casie have not looked back. Their relationship had grown to a level they could never imagine and Pete was determined to show her how much he loved her tonight. Casie didn't object; she had wanted this from the moment he chased after her to Florida. She knew he was the one she would always want to be with.

Pete led her to his bed pulling her shirt off and then taking his own off. The bed was inviting on top its warm fluffy covers and he leaned her down onto them. He returned his hungry kisses to her neck, sliding his hands over the front of her body. It was heaven to Casie; she was eager to be with him.

It was the first time ever that she actually wanted a man to touch her that way. Dylan had been the one to take her innocence and he was all she had ever known. But Pete was different, gentle and caring with ever touch. He wanted her more than anything, but Casie knew he would never force her and this made her even more willing.

She pulled his face to hers kissing strongly while her hands searched for the buttons to Pete's jeans unfastening them. She could tell he was ready for her, firmness coming from underneath. He shivered and smiled as Casie's cold fingers left chill bumps across his lower stomach. He pushed his hands underneath her removing her black bra, something he had only done once before, but was soon stopped that time in the office at Clandestine. This time, Casie showed no signs of slowing and Pete was beyond eager.

This was the farthest they had ever been when their remaining clothes made it to the floor. Casie was expecting to have Pete inside her, but was surprised when he stayed where he was. Instead, Pete explored her body with his mouth and hands leaving sensations she had never felt before, particularly in one spot. This was all new to her and Pete was showing her pleasures she never knew existed.

Her thoughts were everywhere at once, his body, her body, the feeling he left on her skin. She was bursting inside and she couldn't hold on any longer. Casie pulled him up to her. "I'm ready, Pete."

As their bodies connected, it was something so beautiful and natural to Casie, she almost wanted to cry. She would never forget what Pete had done for her and what he was doing for her now. It was all she had ever wanted, to love someone this way and be loved the same in return.

Morning arrived faster than they had hoped. Sleep had not been taken advantage of for very long, only three short hours after many blissful ones. Pete had never been so satisfied before in his life and he wished with guilt that they could repeat last night every single night until their departure from reality.

He leaned down and kissed the top of Casie's forehead. She peeked her blue eyes open and saw the bright sun protruding through the white blinds.

"What time is it?"

"It's just after 9" he said brushing his lips and nose back and forth over her skin.

"Jesus! I'm probably going to need a nap this afternoon" Casie laughed.

"Ha ha, after that performance, who wouldn't?"

Casie cheeks turned rosier than ever, "I did get carried away, didn't I?"

"I'm not complaining" Pete laughed assuring her.

"You better not be cause that was amazing. I never knew pleasure like that was possible. Thank you for last night" she said pressing her naked body against his in an embrace.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Pete groaned. "Unless you want to go another round."

"Wow, I don't think I could right now, but what about tonight after my nap?"

"It's a date" he laughed. They gave each other gentle kisses stopping only after they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" they said together wrapping up in the fluffy white comforter.

It was Cara. "Hey, I'm sorry to bother you now, but I need to talk to you both. Get dressed and come to the living room, please."

They obeyed without question because knowing Cara it was something important or just funny. Whatever it was, they knew it would be worth finding out.

Joe was sprawled out over the armchair with Leila in his lap looking just as tired and groggy as they were. Perhaps everyone had been making babies last night, Pete thought, only Leila appeared to be brighter than usual. He shrugged it off and followed Casie to the couch. Cara and Patrick stood up in front of their friends as they guessed what this was about. There on Cara's left ring finger was a very large diamond shooting sparkles around the room. It was hard to miss.

"We're getting married!" Cara screamed, to excited to hold it in. The girl's jumped up and hugged her, admiring the ring, while the guy's hugged their best friend.

"It is going to be a beautiful wedding!" Leila squealed.

"We plan on having it a month after Andy and Jennifer's" Patrick said leaning down to kiss Cara with his cherry lips she loved so much.

"Awesome, bro" Joe smiled hitting his pal on the back.

Leila pulled Joe next to her, gripping his hand as to hold him in place. "Since, we all seem to be sharing wonderful news; I have some I would like to share with everyone."

Leila took a deep breath, and even Joe looked puzzled. "We're pregnant, Joe." More squeals erupted from the girls and Joe lost his balance plopping down on the floor. "Ha ha are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he said climbing back to his feet. "I'm gonna be a daddy?" Leila shook her head yes. "Ah! Jesus Hemingway, this is amazing!" he yelled pulling her in a tight hug, twirling her around the room.

Moments of overwhelming joy spread across the room as everyone scrambled what to discuss first, wedding invitations, nurseries. It was a lot all at once and everyone was in high spirits.

Casie watched the couples kiss in their moment and looked around for Pete. How could she have missed him leave the room, she thought. A second later, he popped out of his room with a wrapped square package. It was covered in blue ribbon and a small delicate bow on the top. He handed it to Casie as the others watched. "What's this?" she asked.

"Just open it" he smiled wrapping his arm around her waist.

She pulled the small bow and unraveled the ribbon throwing it to Hemingway, who would chew it to nothing. She ripped the paper off and found a large brown leather journal with her name inscribed at the bottom in gold. "Wow! Pete this is beautiful!"

"It's to write a new chapter in your life…with me" he said kissing her cheek as she stared at the expensive journal.

"Oh, I will. I will write about everything that happens in this new wonderful life I have with all my closest friends."

"Don't forget to draw too! I like the doodles."

"Ha ha, yes…I will. Thank you so much" she said holding Pete in her arms like she would hold him from now on. They were together at last and together was how they would stay from now on.


End file.
